Star Wars FateFall
by LigerZer0
Summary: The second Master of Moon cell is given an opportunity to be resurrected with a real body when he is visited by a certain meddling immortal Vampire invited to join a certain save a certain world mission. Of course, none of that interested him but the opportunity to get resurrected in the world of KOTOR with the SWTOR class skill and his two servants (Waifu) was too good to pass up.
1. Chapter 1 Endar Spire

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars it is owned by Lucasfilm and Disney. I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: This is another story idea that popped into my head that I could get out of unless I wrote it down. This is more of a little distraction from my main fic which I intend to concentrate fully on now.

I actually intended to do this story with my character from my main fic eventually but since the idea demanded it be written down I made a new main character for this story until I catch up with my main fic. Though my character for my main fic will be in the story too; but in the background for now.

Well, I guess enjoy the story then.

* * *

Moon cell Master POV

"Master/Master!"

Upon hearing two familiar voices call out to me I opened my eyes and I'm greeted to the blurred sight of…bubbles? Moving my head that was somewhat constricted due to some wires attached to me I noticed I'm underwater or at least submerged in something similar to water as the substance I'm in feels heavier.

As I see more bubbles in front of me, I noticed that the bubbles were coming from the breathing mask attached to my face. As I was looking around, I note that I was in some kind of tube or pod as I can't see a knob or latch to get out. Looking forward I see three figures, but their images are blurred due to the water and it's hard to hear what they are saying.

Not long after I start hearing noises of what sounded like a water drain as I noticed the water-like substance, I was in was being drained out. After a few minutes the tube or tank I was in was completely drained with the containment I was in opening up. As soon as it fully opened, I fell out of the tank on the ground.

"Master are you all right?" said the two high pitched voices that are now next to me sitting me up patting my back.

Trying to clear my vision I look upon the first person I see on my left is a pink twin-tailed haired fox girl with golden eyes wearing a somewhat reveling blue kimono. The girl in front of me is my main servant Caster; Caster's True Name is **Tamamo no Mae** a woman of astonishing beauty that served as a courtesan for Emperor Toba toward the end of the Heian era (794-1185). She is publicly known as a **Kitsune** and is credited for catalyzing the downfall of the Shang dynasty, among other powerful regimes.

"Master are you thirsty? Here is some water." Looking toward my right where the voice came from is a green long-haired girl with horns on her head wearing a green kimono. The girl in front of me is a Berserker and is my second servant Kiyohime.

Kiyohime is a girl who fell in love at first sight with the handsome monk Anchin, who requested for a single night's lodgings while on his way to a temple in Kumano. However, upon visiting Anchin late at night, Kiyohime was bluntly rejected. Nevertheless, Anchin promised to meet her again while on his way back from the temple in Kumano. However, Anchin broke his promise out of fear for Kiyohime and ended up running away without meeting her. Noticing that, Kiyohime felt into despair, grief and resentment over being betrayed, turned into a Dragon and began to pursue him. Finally catching up at a temple, she burned Anchin to death while he was hiding inside a bell.

Staring at the bottled of water in Kiyohime's hand I take it giving her my thanks as I drink the contents down sating my thirst.

"I see your finally awake little brother good. So, tell me what you remember about your previous life?" asked the third figure who was a young woman with tan skin and crimson red hair in a side ponytail with amber-gold eyes reminiscent of the sun.

Looking to the tan redhead who was wearing some kind of armor that looked vaguely familiar I try to remember my past as my head is a bit fuzzy. Thinking hard I start remembering that I was a master on Moon cell.

The Moon Cell Automaton is an ancient and omniscient supercomputer whose function is to observe and record the entirety of human history. Within its limitless databanks, the records of historical and mythological figures who have become sufficiently venerated by human civilization can be digitally recreated in the form of "Heroic Spirits", who bear the powers and armaments of their legends.

At a certain time, a great number of human "spiritron hackers" digitally uploaded their souls from Earth to the Moon Cell to take part in a "Holy Grail War": a single-elimination tournament where each "Master" was partnered with a Heroic Spirit "Servant", and fought alongside each other for the prize of a single wish.

But the Holy Grail War is now over. The victor has been granted the Regalia which signifies their divine authority over the Moon Cell, and its endless cyberscape is reformatting itself into a new world worthy of its ruler. Yet when it is discovered that there is more than one Regalia, a new war breaks out between the competing factions looking to claim the omnipotent power of the Moon Cell as their own.

Yeah, I remember I was a part of the master who won the moon cell Holy Grail War Hakuno Kishinami. I was the Soul aspect of Hakuno when he was split during our war for the Regalia rings. Though at the end of the war both mind and soul merged we eventually split again but it was only a small part of the soul that was Hakuno that split. That part was me but even though I split there wasn't enough of me to form a body.

Luckily for me during my wandering without much direction I ended up in a strange space on moon cell on the far side of the moon. I stumbled upon a damaged female Hakuno Kishinami from another timeline along with a burnt-out Archer. Apparently, she was from a timeline where she won the grail war with Archer, but Moon cell proceeded to delete her. Through Archer's efforts, he managed to take her to this space to withhold her from deletion. Unfortunately, she can't leave here unless she wants to be deleted and her body is already slowly being deteriorating.

From what I gather from this Hakuno who I'm now calling Kishinami she doesn't have a soul which is why her body is slowly disintegrating instead of repairing itself. Since I needed a body to contain my soul and Kishinami needed a soul we agreed to merge for our mutual survival.

With Archer's help using the last of his spirit origin, we were merged together but Archer disappeared as a result which saddens Kishinami greatly. Though we were merged we were still two different personalities, so we shared control of our shared body.

After Kishinami made her peace with her servant's passing we retuned back to Mare Aurum the capital of Roses where the main master Hakuno and Nero lives along with Tamamo and child Altera. Sometimes Archer Nameless stops by to say hello and cook food for us.

When I arrived at Mare Aurum everyone was surprised when I arrived especially the true Master Hakuno who somehow recognized I was part of his soul despite the gender change. The others who recognized me was my Servant Tamamo who immediately rushed me.

Apparently when I split from Hakuno Tamamo had been keeping her distance from Hakuno. She had felt out of place since I left as Hakuno spent most of his time with Nero the servant he recognized as his servant without question. He tried to get along with Tamamo but lacked the connection I had with her.

Tamamo had a feeling Hakuno wasn't her master anymore as she didn't feel the connection she was used to as master and servant so when I arrived, she immediately felt the connection.

After dealing with a grueling interrogation mainly from Tamamo and the others where I had gone everyone accepted me as the second master her in Seraph. Mostly Hakuno was glad to have a fellow master to talk with even though we were sort of the same person. Though I'm not sure how true that is as I have memories of a life before this. I remember having a family going to school and everything. I also remember watching a lot of Anime on my computer one anime being Fate Stay Night which is confusing considering where I am right now.

Truthfully, I'm not certain if these memories are actually stray memories of past masters here in seraph or not sense the memories, I have of a previous life I can't remember the names or faces of anyone. The images are always blurred, and the memory of their names always escape my grasp. Well, at least these memories I have no matter how confusing gives me a general idea of what life is like outside of moon cell. Those memories are what made me able to become a truly separate entity giving me an identity of sorts to Hakuno since I can't relate to Hakuno. He simply feels too monotone robotic at times. To me he doesn't feel all that human; not sure why though.

After spending a week in Nero's Capital Tamamo and I left to Mare Luxuria the capital of Lust as Tamamo was tired of having to deal with Nero daily. So, for a time Tamamo and I lived comfortably in Tamamo territory in a humble house not too big or too small as I didn't want Tamamo rule as empress again as she tends to be quite tyrannical and I prefer she just act like a housewife. It suites her better as she is much kinder and is more easily loved as the NPC and masterless servants are quite fond of her.

While we lived in our modest home Nameless often came to check upon us. Whenever he came Kishinami always took control as she was glad to see him even though he was a different version of her Archer but the same none the less.

I could tell from the interaction between Nameless and Kishinami that they got along quite well. But the only thing that bothered me was how Nameless seemed to know Kishinami so well. The way they acted with one another despite him trying to be standoffish at times they seem to know each other too well.

After many months of coaxing as well as use the help of a certain wandering Saber who enjoys Nameless cooking, I managed to get Archer to spill the beans. Apparently Nameless comes from a Parallel World with his divergent history. In his timeline, he was the Servant of a Female Hakuno in the Holy Grail War and was defeated mid-battle alongside them. Afterward, he fought against Altera on the assumption she was wholly evil and was killed. Due to what he speculates is either his nature as a nameless hero or a glitch in , he was transitioned to a parallel world instead of deleted.

After hearing his story, it made sense why Nameless joined up with Nero to assists Hakuno to make sure the horrible ending he witnessed never comes to pass. So, in a way, both Nameless and Kishinami's stories aren't too different from one another which is why Kishinami assists he stays around. Of course, Nameless still intends to wander about Seraph but he did promise to visit often much to Kishinami's joy.

During our stay in our modest home, Tamamo met a friend in the form of a masterless servant Kiyohime. Tamamo and Kiyohime immediately hit it off as both servants shared tragic stories and both pursued love. As I saw that Kiyohime had no place to go I offered her to stay with us which surprisingly enough Tamamo supported. I was surprised at that since she normally is jealous of other females' servants, but she seemed fine with it as long as she doesn't find me in a compromising position with Kiyohime.

For a while lived quite peacefully in Seraph simply enjoying each other company with the occasional visit from fellow servants we fought with during our fight against Velber. Of course, the peace we enjoyed didn't last when a new enemy in the form of Ruler class servant Karl der Große seeking to assimilate and under his rule, in the name of God. This, of course, forced us and Hakuno to join forces again to face this new threat.

We also gained an ally in the form of Charlemagne who was summoned in order to fight against Karl der Große's assimilation of .PH. We eventually learned later that Karl der Große and Charlemagne are the same person. Charlemagne simplifies things by saying that his situation is similar to Li Shuwen, or the Alter Servants, were Charlemagne is considered the "golden age" when Charles the Great was a swordsman and Karl der Große is the "golden age" when Charles the Great was a king; both are the "same person" but have contradicting personalities.

The aspects of Charles the Great were miraculously summoned as separate Servants: the reality, Karl, and the fantasy, Charlemagne. Karl told Charlemagne to leave his sight, as he could not absorb him. After Charlemagne fled in terror, Karl began his construction of the New Holy Empire, and summoned his fortress, Carolus Patricius. Needing a tremendous amount of energy to assimilate .PH with himself to bring about his goal of universal peace, Karl began to Oraclize those who could help gather that energy. He eventually encountered and Oraclized Karna, Medusa, Lu Bu, Darius III, and Lancelot.

During our fight with Karl when Tamamo learned her former allies had been turned against her she was greatly hurt. She felt immensely betrayed that all her former allies turned against her while Nero's allies stayed loyal. Tamamo got very depressed thinking everyone was going to abandon her.

Not letting Tamamo put herself down Kiyohime and I promised Tamamo we would never abandon her and that we would always be together no matter what. That declaration definitely helped lift Tamamo's spirit. So, for the rest of our campaign against Karl Kiyohime and I and sometimes Nameless who is mostly there for Kishinami stayed by Tamamo side; this only increased our bond.

Though we did get Tamamo allies back on our side eventually she still felt betrayed as she stayed wary of them. There was also the fact when Nero and Tamamo were in an argument as usual when Nero gloated that her allies were still loyal to her while Tamamo's allies left her. That incident may have had a hand on why Tamamo is now wary of her former allies now even though I got Hakuno to make Nero apologize for her statement and she was sorry for what she said after realizing how much it hurt Tamamo.

In the end, Hakuno and our forces managed to defeat Karl and with that, we all returned back to Nero's capital to celebrate. We didn't stay long as Tamamo just wanted to return home though when we got back we were met with an unexpected surprise in the form of an immortal Vampire Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg or simply Zelretch the Wizard Marshall is one of five living Magicians capable of True Magic beyond modern science or Magecraft. He has control over the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, which allows for the Operation of Parallel Worlds.

Nameless who came back with us due to Kishinami's insistence immediately got up front us ready to face the immortal should he prove hostile. Zelretch on the other hand just waved him off telling him he not here to fight.

Zelretch then explained the reason he is here is that he is recruiting certain individuals for a mission to save a certain world that if it destroyed multiple other worlds would be destroyed in a chain reaction. Honestly, most of the explanations surrounding the mission flew over my head as I didn't understand it but what caught my attention as well as Kishinami was the chance to be resurrected in a new body in the real world not in the digital one like we are in now.

As soon as we learned of this we were on board as I really wanted a body of my own that was male. Not that I minded the female one it's just its Kishinami's body and she was wary if I ever did anything perverted with it. So, a chance to get one for myself alone was too good to pass up.

After Zelretch explained to us that he can send us to other worlds to train for the mission he told us the worlds we can go to can be from worlds I know from Anime, Movies, and games. When learning this Tamamo and Kiyohime suggested we visit a world that was very hentai. They even gave me a list of worlds that were more or less visual Romance novels. It was obvious they wanted to be in a love story where they eventually settle down and have a family.

As interesting as that would be, I still like to have some kind of adventure so choosing a movie that I recently watched with Hakuno when we were altogether hanging out, I chose Star Wars. Since Star Wars takes place in a huge galaxy the idea of having fun and exploring other planets sounded fun.

When I pitched the idea to the other, they were of an agreement to this. So, when we told Zelretch we wanted to go to the Star Wars Universe particularly during the prequel era we were surprised when he told us only Kishinami and I would be resurrected there. Apparently, he could only resurrect us and not heroic spirits; he could, however, keep our connection to our servant allowing us to summon them. But the problem to that is as it stood even with our connection to our servants, we simply lacked the mana to sustain them without Moon cell providing most of the mana so they would last for a minute then they just disappear.

Learning this Kishinami and I were about to decline the offer despite our servant willing to let us enjoy life in a new world without them but then Zelretch came with an alternative that will allow us to all get resurrected there.

Zelretch told us of another induvial who he recruited who was already in the Star Wars universe but in the Old Republic era. This other individual had already obtained other abilities one being able to summon Servants. They could also resurrect said servant if they want to. So, all we have to do is just get resurrected there under this individual's command.

Learning this we were all in agreement to take this option even if we have to serve this other person as a minion would be worth it. The chance that all of us being able to live together alive in real bodies was too good to pass up.

Telling Zelretch we were good with this option he then opens

up a holographic terminal contacting our soon be benefactor. Once his call was done, he told us due to our unique situation Kishinami and I will be resurrected in bodies that our benefactor provided for us as they don't want to wait for us to grow up in completely new bodies.

We were okay with this as we just wanted real bodies. Zelretch then gave us a moment to pack anything we need as he'll transport our stuff with us. Tamamo and Kiyohime quickly went through the house packing their things they wanted to bring with them as Kishinami and I didn't really have anything worth taking with us.

While they packed their thing Zelretch also explained to us normally when he sends guys like us to a new world he normally offers us a special ability that could help us on our journey but due to our condition on letting us keep our servants we used up that option. Lucky for us since we offer to work under our benefactor they will provide us with an ability instead as they intend to train us. From what I gather the ability comes from the Old Republic MMO game being the Legacy Perk which will allow using the item, skills, and abilities of all the created characters on the game.

In a way we got a whole lot due to this option just that our benefactor has full control over what abilities we can learn so not too bad.

When the girls got back, we were ready to go. Tamamo also wrote a letter leaving it at the door to let the others know we will be gone; she also wrote a letter specifically to Nero and from the snickers, she was doing it must be something to gloat about. With that done Zelretch transported us to a white room with a futuristic chair in the middle.

Telling me to lay down on the chair called the Kaleidoscope Animus I will be transported to the world in question. The others will be transported with me due to our connection. So, without further ado, the animus started up as we were then transported to a new world which is where I now find myself.

Shaking my head to knock off the last bits of dizziness I stand up with the help of my servants. "Yes, I remember I was a Master on Moon cell. Well a copy of Hakuno actually who split from him."

The tan redhead looks me over. "Hmm well at least you seem alright. But I was asking if you have any memories from the body you now possess."

Memories? "Umm I don't have any other memories. At least not that I know of why."

The tan redhead sighs. "I was hoping you would remember my little brother's life but you're still getting used to that body, so I guess I have to give you time to remember his life."

"Wait this body is your little brother? But why?" I responded worried that I may have just killed/stolen someone's life.

The tan redhead looks down solemnly. "Yes, he is and why because he got in an accident that left him brain dead. It was supposed to be another training mission that we always have done but something unexpected happen and my brother was put in this condition and it's all my fault. If my mistress I mean Oneechan were there, then this would have never happened. This offer from Zelretch was our only solution to bring him back."

Man, I really feel sorry for her. "Hey, it's not your fault. Accidents happen. You can't keep beating yourself over it okay. I promise I'll try to remember his life and honor his memory."

Tamamo then nods her head in agreement. "Believe my master. When he makes a promise, he keeps it." Kiyohime alongside Tamamo echoes the same sentiment.

The tan redhead then smiles wiping away a single tear from her eyes. "Vor entye (Thank you) I needed that…Oh, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Ikiryo Emiya a pleasure to meet you."

I'm not exactly sure what she first said but I guess she said thank you maybe. Hey, wait she said her name was Emiya but was that the name of…umm, I can't seem to remember. Damn it my memories are still so shoddy. "Umm…I'm well you know I actually don't have a name. I'm used to being called Kishinami sense I shared a body with Kishinami." At that moment I realized I had forgotten someone. Looking around I see only Tamamo, Kiyohime and Ikiryo. "Wait where are Kishinami and Nameless?"

{I'm still here, unfortunately.} said Kishinami solemnly.

"Kishinami your still in my head?" Turning to Ikiryo wondering why Kishinami still doesn't have a body. "I thought both Kishinami and I were supposed to get a new body?"

Ikiryo then walks over to me patting my head. "Settle down Vod (brother) remember you were only able to resurrect in this body because we had it already prepared for the transfer. We didn't have another body ready for your friend at the moment, but we do have a body in mind that will be available in a couple of days."

{Oh, I guess that make sense. Guess I'll have to wait a few more days.} said Kishinami.

So, they must get a body for us prepped for Kishinami. But what about Nameless? "So, what about Nameless?"

"Nameless? Oh, you mean Emiya. We already had Emiya summoned here resurrected with a new body in the previous world we been to. When your Nameless came here his memories and experience were transferred over to our Emiya so don't worry he will remember all of you, but his loyalties will be to my mistress I mean Oneesan first as she is his master first and foremost. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to contact him as he is on a mission with Cu Chulainn." Said Ikiryo.

{So Nameless name was Emiya? Wait I recall some mentioning the name Emiya back in the first Holy Grail War in Tsukumihara Academy. Hmm…I recall Nameless seeming to know a lot of the NPC there. He has a lot of explaining to do when we meet up again.} said Kishinami.

"Oh, okay I guess that explains that." Scratching my head, I note that my hair bangs getting into my eyes and I see like Ikiryo I also have red hair. "Hey Tamamo, can I use your mirror I like to see what I look like."

Tamano smiles radiantly at me. "Of course, master; and just so you know." Tamamo then blushes. "You look quite handsome with your new look."

Caster's floating mirror floats in front of me giving me a good look at myself. From my reflection, I'm young man either 17 or 18 with fair skin. I have somewhat spiky red hair and amber gold eyes like Ikiryo. "Strangely enough I can't help but think the person staring at me in the mirror looks familiar."

"That makes sense after all you look exactly like Shirou Emiya." Said Ikiryo.

Shirou Emiya that name is very familiar, and it feels like a hammer is banging my head that I should remember the name. "Who Shirou? Is he a relative?" I asked.

The tan redhead shakes her head. "No, he is Emiya or Nameless when he was younger."

"Wait I look like Nameless when he was younger?" I exclaimed in surprise. Wait now I remember Shirou Emiya is the main character in Fate Stay Night. How the hell did I suddenly forget that especially sense Nameless was Shirou Emiya himself! My god, my memories are complete shit!

"Yes, though your bangs are a bit longer then his but other than that you look alike. Trust me Emiya will give you odd looks when he sees you. Emiya did this all the time around Trowa whenever he chased after Emiya to train him when he was younger." Said Ikiryo with melancholy in her voice.

"Who is Trowa Miss Ikiryo?" asked Kiyohime.

Ikiryo then has an oh expression on her face. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Trowa is the name of our little brother the body that you now inhabit."

Not a half-bad name. Actually, isn't that the same name of one of the Gundam pilots had in Gundam Wing? With the track record of my memories, I can't be certain anymore. "Trowa huh. That's not a half-bad name. You know what sense I don't have a name then in honor of your brother's memory I'll adopt his name. From here on end I am Trowa."

Kiyohime then grabs my hands giving me a smile. "I think that's a wonderful name Master."

Tamamo mimics Kiyohime actions. "I think so too Master. I'm happy for you!"

I can't help but smile at my two servants being so supportive of me. Makes me glad that I have them with me. Hey, wait I just remembered how are they here? I thought I didn't have enough mana alone to sustain their spirit forms. From our connection I can tell they are still servants, so they haven't been reincarnated yet. "Umm guys not complaining or anything but how are you two here in spirit form. I that Zelretch said I couldn't supply you enough mana to maintain your forms longer than a minute and I don't feel like anything is being drained from my mana."

Before either of the girls could respond Ikiryo cut in. "That's because I'm supplying them mana in your place. I thought it would do you good if your able to see a friendly face while you acclimatize to your situation. We still have about half an hour of hyperspace travel before we reach Coruscant."

Hyperdrive? "Wait does that mean were on a starship?"

Both Tamamo and Kiyohime have confused looks on their faces. "Starship? Master what is a starship?" asked Kiyohime.

"And for that matter, where are we? This place is strange. I never been in a place like this before. There is a strange hum that's annoying my ears." Chimed Tamamo.

Ikiryo smiles. "I'm glad you asked; yes, we're on a starship. Allow me to introduce you to my Oneesan personal starship The **XS Stock light freighter **or as we call it the **Ebon Hawk MKII**. The XS Stock light freighter is an advanced successor of past freighter designs, built both for speed and to ensure the security of its occupants and cargo; this vessel's weapons array includes the standard laser and torpedo batteries as well as turrets mounted upon both its upper and lower hemispheres. These turrets can either be controlled manually or from the cockpit. The XS Stock light freighter is designed to accommodate long-distance space travel, and its interior includes dedicated living areas for crew and passengers alike."

So, this is the XS stock freighter. Other words an alternate version of the Millennium Falcon. My excitement to see this ship in its entirety I immediately run off to explore the ship with Tamamo and Kiyohime running after me.

I wasted no time exploring the ship checking out the biggest room the lounge room where there is a couch with a table in front of it with a board game on it very reminiscent of the Millennium Falcon. All I need is a Wookie playing the game with a golden droid and it would be perfect.

After fully expecting the room and lounging on the couch with the girls for a few minutes I quickly got back to exploring. I went through the conference room/Kitchen grabbing a few snacks. The snacks tasted strange but none the less were good.

Continuing with our exploration we enter the storage room where we met C2-N2 the droid attendant. "Ah, master Trowa it's good to see you up. I was worried when Mistress Ikiryo brought you back you wouldn't make it but I'm glad to see I am wrong. Would you like for me to do something for you master?"

Like any protocol droid it was very nice but annoying. I simply told it to just keep do whatever it was doing not wanting to deal with it's annoying voice. Back to my exploration I went through the crew barracks, the med bay which was the room I was originally in, comms room and the turrets ladder.

Entering the turret compartment, I was able to mount the turrets getting a good feeling of the controls. I honestly can't wait to use this.

Leaving the turret compartment, I was making my way to the deck I run into a silver droid I recognized as an HK assassin droid. "Observation. Perhaps the young master should try not to run about the ship blindly while on patrol. Had I registered you as an intruder I would have liquidated you."

Tamamo and Kiyohime immediately jump in front of me in defensive positions with caster taking out her mirror and berserker taking out…a Naginata? Ready to defend me at a moment notice. "Statement: I detect a two moderate power rating from the two subhuman. Conclusion: You two are showing obvious hostility and are gearing yourselves for a fight." HK-51 raises his sniper rifle aiming at the two. "Demand: Put down your weapons or prepared to be liquidated!"

Before things could escalate any further Ikiryo enters the room. "Stand down HK-51! Those two are our guest so no killing." She then glares at my servants sending a pulse of killing intent as strong as any berserker I faced on Seraph making them take a step back. "That means you too. No fighting on Oneesan ship or else she'll have all our heads planted on a pike."

The image in my head of that scene makes me gulp and I see the other two quickly standing down. "Sincere Apology: My apologies mistress. I shall continue with my patrolling with the ship then." HK then walks away from the group continuing its patrols.

Ikiryo then turns to me making sweat in fear. "Wayii! (Good grief) what am I going to do with little Vod (Brother)." Ikiryo sighs tiredly before staring at me straight in the eye. "Come on Trowa we're about to come out of hyperspace. You should get a good look at Coruscant from the deck."

Ikiryo then heads to the deck with the girls and I following behind. When we arrived in the deck, we were greeted to the sight of cool flashing lights streaming past the window of the ship. It was an amazing spectacle watching what was our starship was traveling faster than lightspeed. Of course, the flashing futuristic lights ended as we finally exited hyperspace over a planet predominantly orange in color.

There are lots of blazing lights that form shapes like crop circles that can be seen from orbit making it look beautiful. Of course, I can tell that down below is actually tall skyscraper bunched up together with neon lights but still looks amazing from up here.

"Whoa, it looks beautiful." Exclaimed Tamamo.

"Are those actually buildings? It looks like it just goes on and on; how much does it cover the planet. And where are the oceans?" Asked Kiyohime with wonder in her eyes.

Ikiryo sighs rubbing her forehead. "Coruscant is known to have the tallest buildings in the Galaxy. Coruscant skyscrapers dwarfed all the original natural features, including mountains, as well as floors of oceans which once covered a large portion of Coruscant's surface. Areas of Galactic City were broken up into 5,127 levels which are then divided into mega blocks, blocks, and subblocks. Coruscant itself is divided into quadrants, which were divided into zones. Below the skyscrapers are Coruscant's undercity, where sunlight never reached. Artificial lighting illuminated these lower levels and advertisement holograms could be seen everywhere. There are numerous establishments for entertainment, catering to a myriad of alien species. The residents were collectively referred to as Twilighters."

"Coruscant was once a world mostly covered in oceans. However, all-natural bodies of water were drained and stored in vast caverns beneath the city as a result of years of overpopulation. The only body of water visible was the artificial Western Sea, with many artificial islands floating on it, used by tourists on holidays."

"With no other bodies of water available to feed and water its trillion inhabitants, Coruscant's architects, along with many others from around the galaxy, worked together to build a self-contained eco-system in the massive buildings set all over the planet. Polar cap stations also melted ice and distributed water throughout the planet-wide city through a complex series of pipes."

After hearing all that all three of us had looks of shock on our faces on how horrifying Coruscant truly is. All the natural beauties of this planet are gone. Everything on the planet has been twisted to suite the populations needs. And to think the ocean were dried up. I'm hating this planet the more I learn about how it was made.

"Hearing all that Coruscant is certainly an amazing accomplishment man making a planet suit their every needs'." Said Tamamo.

"But its horrifying that they mutilated this planet former beauty just for the sentients self-interest. If something like this were to happened back home in our world Gaia would have every justification it needs to send every natural disaster to destroy humanity and all sentient life." Finished Kiyohime.

Ikiryo nods in agreement. "Yes, Gaia definitely would. Unfortunately for this universe Gaia doesn't exist here. The only equivalent is the force and I'm certain it doesn't mind if a few worlds die."

Now I don't know how to feel about going onto the planet. I wonder how long we're going to be on this world. I would prefer a world rich with plant life than one filled with lifeless metal. "So Ikiryo how long are we going to be staying here?"

"Not long. We're only here to officially register as contracted mercenaries for the republic so we can be assigned on the Endar Spire." Replied Ikiryo.

"The Endar Spire? What's so important about the Endar Spire?" I asked.

Ikiryo looks at me confusedly. "Do you know about Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic? It was a popular video game." I shake my head having not heard of it only watching the movies. "I see. Then I guess I'll transfer the general information of the current war and some stuff concerning the game into your head."

Before I could react Ikiryo places her hand on my head. A moment later an influx of information flows through my head giving me an overview of the Mandalorian War, Kotor 1, 2 and some info over the MMO Swtor. Shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness from the sudden rush of information. "Man, that was quite the information download. Though I can't help but feel there are gaps of information missing in the Kotor 1 section."

Ikiryo smiles. "That's because there is. I intentionally left out certain information as I want you to experience some things that you will encounter on your journey for yourself. Oneesan wanted to test you best this way and regarding the information over the Mandalorian war, I gave you only the basic information from canon not the current information during our stay that changed a few events. You will encounter that there are a few changes and new events from the Mandalorian war that never happened in canon that we did."

"So, in other words you guys already left your mark on the previous war so I'll be hearing about it soon enough." I said.

The tan redhead nods her head. "Yes, and just to let you know my Oneesan had changed the race of an entire species with another similar to from another game because their design for this species was better."

"Wait she changed an entire species with another! How the hell did she manage that?" I asked.

Ikiryo waves me off. "Relax little Vod it wasn't anything special. We were simply given the option to add an entire new species or replace an existing one with another one when we chose to enter the old republic era. There are actually tons of species in Star Wars that you never noticed in the movies or games, so it was very minor when we were given the choice. My Oneesan simply chose to replace a species that appeared ugly to her with another game's appearance with a similar type species as they looked better looking. Don't worry you will know which ones they are the moment you here of either Oneesan's exploits or meet the species in question."

I guess with all the species in Star Wars it would be minor if an entire species started looking different one day then as they would hardly notice with all the other strange-looking aliens. "You know you keep mentioning this Oneesan you mind telling me who she is? She is supposed to be my big sister, too right?"

Ikiryo shakes her head. "Sorry little Vod but she insisted with your resurrection that you earn her trust first proving to be a reliable ally then you can learn about her from herself when you two finally meet."

Guess I'll be jumping a few hoops to meet my benefactor then. I guess I can't complain too much. Looking back at Ikiryo I realized from my new memories that the silver-grayish armor she is wearing is wearing is the Mandalorian Seeker armor set minus the helmet. "Hey, I've been wondering why you are wearing Mandalorian armor? Wouldn't the republic not see Mandalorian in good light sense after the war?"

Ikiryo then gives an oh expression on her face. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that we are Mandalorian. We are from the Bloodraven clan from our mother side of the family."

Hearing that Tamamo, Kiyohime and I had the same shocked expression on our faces. "You're Mandalorian? So, you guys fought against the republic?" asked Tamamo.

Ikiryo merely chuckles. "Oh no we fought against the Mandalorians. It wasn't until late into the war that the Republic learned we were in fact Mandalorians. Luckily by then we already earned enough of the republics' trust as we were seen as heroes in the eye of the republic. Though many didn't actually believe we were Mandalorians thinking it was merely rumors not wanting to believe it true after all Oneesan fought the Mandalorians for a year becoming a hero for the republic before Revan's Revanchist joined the war."

"Sounds like you guys had some real adventures here." Said Kiyohime.

"We did now Trowa we are about to land go the Storage room there should be an equipment locker with some gear inside. Go change into something more fitting. You will only be able to wear gear for smugglers for the moment." Ikiryo then hands me a glowing yellow Holocron. "This is the Holocron containing all the skills and knowledge of the smuggler class character Oneesan created in Swtor."

The moment the Holocron touched my hands knowledge of how to fight like a gunslinging smuggler flows into my mind. I also gained the knowledge on how to slice into computers and locks. As well as knowledge how to repair armor and in some level droids.

With this new knowledge, I smile now knowing how to fight as I was getting tired of just sitting on the sidelines ordering my servants to fight for me. "Hey Ikiryo, any chance I can get the knowledge to fight as a Mandalorian bounty hunter from Swtor?"

Ikiryo shakes her head. "Afraid not little Vod. You have to learn how walk before you can run. So, learn how to fight as you are and depending how you do, we will teach you how to fight as a bounty hunter and eventually how to fight like a Jedi or Sith."

Feeling excited at the future prospect of getting all the Swtor class abilities I head to the storage room of the ship to get my gear. As I was making my way to the storage room the girls make some small talk. "So, master you look a bit giddy now that we're getting you some new gear." Asked Kiyohime.

"Of course. Not only am I getting some cool gear I now know how to fight. Finally, I can get a chance to fight on the frontlines." I said.

Tamamo looks at me in worry. "I'm happy for you master but please be careful. I like it if were possible to keep fighting battles for you keeping you safe, but I know you never liked letting me fight all our battles getting hurt in the process. Just try to fight smart, I'm certain Ikiryo won't let either Kiyohime or I fight alongside you where ever we're going."

{Caster is right other me I mean Trowa. You may know how to fight now but don't do anything stupid while I'm still in here. I still need to get my new body then you can get yourself killed on your own time.} said Kishinami in a playful voice.

"All right I hear you I'll be careful girls I promise." I said.

Not long after we reached the Storage room finding the equipment locker where the gear I suppose to get. As I reached the locker a holographic terminal appears showing a list of gear, I can select showing only the gear from the smuggler class is available as I only have authorization on that only. Checking through the list of gear I selected Shrewd Rascal armor set as it didn't look too half bad on me. Though I chose to not wear the hat considering it a bit big for me. As I was adjusting the bracers of my new outfit both girls, we're complimenting me over my new look.

"Oh, master you look quite dashing in your new look. You really look like a rebellious bad boy meow." Said Tamamo clinging to my arm.

"I really think your new outfit fits your new look master. It's just as Tamamo said you look quite dashing." Said Kiyohime clinging to my other arm.

Try to my best to hide my blush on my face and failing terribly I take note that my body is reacting much more emotionally then when I was the Soul of Hakuno. Back then I could barely feel any emotions at all. I felt like a block of wood at times not able to express myself fully whenever Tamamo was being so nice to me acting like a good wife. It always pained me knowing I couldn't express myself but now I can't help but show a variety of emotions on my face which makes me happy that I'm really human now.

Shaking my head out of my thought I finally get out of the girl's grips despite their protest heading to the weapons rack. Checking the Variety of Blasters pistols, rifles, vibroblades, Assault Cannons and lightsabers. The lightsaber was, of course, off-limits, so I picked two cool looking blasters for myself one called Transpiristeel Onslaught blaster pistol that was mostly black in color but had these glowing blue lights on some parts that made it look awesome in the dark. The second for my offhand the Neo-Crusader's Notchcutter.

Checking my blaster pistols, they were awesome without a doubt. Not wanting to go out in the field without a melee weapon sense in Kotor 1 and 2 the player tends to switch between melee and blasters in the beginning until they get a lightsaber, I head over to the vibroblades rack. Checking over the vibroblades one catches my eye. Picking it up the weapon in question it was the Cathar Honor Sword. Taking it out the hilt of the sword glowed yellow due to a power crystal in the blade making it look even more badass. I knew immediately I had to use this blade, so I grabbed it strapping it to my back.

Taking a look at the Assault Cannons I grab the RH-35 Starforged Assault Cannon lifting the heavy weapon. "Man, this thing is heavy. As cool as it would be to go out and rain hellfire on my enemies carry it around would be a pain."

As I was putting the cannon down Kiyohime hefted up the Czerka CZX-4 Assault Cannon a cannon with two barrels and a cool laser sight. Kiyohime looked like she was admiring the cannon moving around with the cannon with ease as she tested the weapon on a training dummy.

Both Tamamo and I were amazed how Kiyohime easily handled the Assault Cannon. You think someone of Kiyohime's stature wouldn't be able to lift such a thing but then again, she is a Berserker so were greeted to the sight of this small girl firing a huge Assault cannon. The scary part about this we kept hearing Kiyohime chuckle the more she kept firing.

After we managed to get Kiyohime to put down the cannon I was finishing my preparations when Ikiryo's voice echoes over the comms.** "We are landing in the docking bay in about a minute. Be sure to meet me at the loading bay."**

Making sure all my gear is set I make my way to the loading bay with the girls' tow. I can feel the ship shake as it land grabbing the wall to steady myself with the girls grabbing onto me doing the same. After resettling ourselves we reached the loading bay where both C2-N2 and HK-51 were waiting.

"Greetings Master, I see you going onto Coruscant. I recommend you stick to the upper levels as the lower you go the more crime-ridden and dangerous it gets. Do try to come back, safe Master." Said C2-N2.

"Annoyed Statement: Oh, be quiet you. If the young master wants to wander about the lower levels let him. If a few gangs get wiped out because they chose to cross the master, I say all the better."

Raising my hand up to keep them from arguing any further. "Don't worry C2 we'll be fine. I doubt that we'll be staying long." I said.

Not a second longer Ikiryo arrives with her Mandalorian helmet on. "Good to see you're geared up Vod. We'll be headed to the Senate building to meet with a certain Admiral Oneesan and I are acquainted with." She then turns to the droids. "We won't be coming back. We'll have three of our Wrothian Vanguards who we sent in advance transport the Ebon Hawk MKII back; take care."

"Statement: Understood Master. We'll keep the ship safe as always." Said HK-51.

"Yes Master. We will await our guest. I'll will accommodate them as necessary." Said C2-N2.

I was curious who these Wrothian were when she mentioned them as the name sounded familiar, but the loading ramp lowered down Ikiryo walking down it with me and the girls following behind. Exiting the Starship, I was finally able to get a good look at it and man the ship is massive. This thing is probably 3 times bigger than the Millennium Falcon.

"Wow, this ship is much bigger than I thought." Said Tamamo gawking at the ship.

"I knew it was bigger from the interior but the from the outside its much bigger than I thought. Where all the space at? From the ship it made it look not that big?" I asked.

Ikiryo stops walking looking back at us. "Where do you think here all those fancy toys on our ship goes like the Hyperdrive, turbo laser turrets, missile pods, Electronic Warfare Pod, EMP Generator, Power Conversion Modules etc." Ikiryo hands me a datapad that wasn't all that different to an iPad. She pulls up screen showing the status of the Ebon Hawk MKII showing all the upgrades it has and where its located on the ship. Guess that explain why the ship is so big; it's to store all those fancy gadgets. "It all has to go somewhere, and we don't need that much space on our ship; we're not a cruiser. Oh, and that datapad is for you; it's not too different to an iPad. You can use it to pull the same menu from the Swtor game checking your status and all your inventory though I'm sure you're used to doing something similar during your time on moon cell."

Checking over the datapad it's not too different to the terminal I used on Moon cell, so I was able to check my status, equipment, skill and abilities. As for skills and abilities there is an ability that says Ki manipulation that shows a gauge not to different to my mana gauge telling how much I have. The Ki gauge says its Repressed, locked so I can't use it. "Um Ikiryo what's this Ki gauge I have? It seems to be in the same category as my mana gauge."

"Have you seen Dragon Ball Z?" asked Ikiryo. I nodded as I have benched watched it with Hakuno and Kishinami as we loved the show especially Goku. "The Ki gauge is the same power source the DBZ characters use."

The moment she mentioned that I was flabbergasted. The same could be said of Kishinami from her gasp in my head. The fact that we have Ki means we could pull off moves from DBZ. That we could fire laser beams from our hands, that we could fly! Before I could contemplate more Ikiryo starts patting me on the head.

"Settle down Vod. I know what you're thinking and no you can't use your Ki the way the DBZ warriors can. Oneesan limited what we could do with it here. She is only allowing the usage of Ki to give us an extra power source for our magic, a limited increase to our physical capabilities and a small few Ki attacks that are very draining to your Ki reserves. At best we are only as strong as Goku at the end of Dragon Ball not DBZ." Ikiryo starts rubbing my head messing my hair up even more. "This also extends to other sentients we train in Ki. Of course, the use of magic stays exclusive to us."

So other people can learn Ki as well huh. "By any chance have you been teaching Ki to anyone?"

"Of course, Trowa. We have our own fleet hell we have a planet to our own as well. And no not right now I will explain after you complete your first mission. Now come on let's get going…oh and before I forget your Ki usage is completely blocked until after your first mission is done. When its complete I can start training you properly in how to use it. I wouldn't want you to accidentally break someone's hand in a handshake because you don't know restraint." Said Ikiryo as she continues walking to our destination.

As I went back to following her, we soon left the Coruscant airport making it to the outside where we got a good look at Coruscant with all those massive buildings as far as we can see with all the flying cars zooming past overhead. Both Tamamo and Kiyohime are surprised that we were on a platform that was who knows how far up considering we couldn't see the ground down below. Both choosing to stay far away from the sides despite the railing sticking close to me.

Continuing our walk, we reached the Senate Plaza which was dotted with potted plants, benches and this big stone structure sat in the middle on a platform surrounded by water with sprouts shooting water in the air. I'm guessing the stone is artwork. Going past the plaza we reach a grand avenue lined with statues of the original founders of the Galactic Republic from the Core Worlds that leads straight to Senate tower.

"Wow I wonder if those statues are made of solid gold?" said Tamamo with excitement in her eyes.

"Hmm…I wish the statues were a little more in impressive." Commented Kiyohime.

While we were walking to the Senate Building, we passed by a lot of aliens. Some I recognized Twi'lek, Miraluka, Mirialan, Duros, Rodians, Selkath, Rattataki, Togruta, Zabrak and others I don't remember off the top of my head. Strange thing is as we were walking the other passerby gave us a wide berth as they kept clear of us.

Turning to Ikiryo clad in her Mandalorian armor I realized they were steering clear from her fear evident on their faces. Perhaps Ikiryo shouldn't be wearing her Mandalorian armor on Coruscant of all places. Before I could voice my opinion, we neared the entrance to Senate Tower when two guards approached us blocking our path.

"Halt don't take another step Mandalorian! We were informed of a disturbance and look what we found. I don't know why you are here Mandalorian and I don't care keep your hands behind your head we're taking you in for questioning!" demanded the Senate Guard.

While the first guard was shouting the other was using his communicator to call back up. Not long after a contingent of Republic soldiers arrived by airship surrounded us with the airship overhead with the gun pointed straight at us.

**Surrender Mandalorian! We have you surrounded!**

The girls and I got into a defensive circle formation around Ikiryo as we watched the soldiers warily as they close in us. I look to Ikiryo hoping she has a way out of this for us, but she seems to be just standing there doing nothing. I'm not sure what to do and with all those blasters pointed at us I don't think we'll come out of this in one piece.

"This seems a tad bit excessive for one person. Kind of reminds me of my first life when that bastard Abe no Seimei outed me and the army chased after me." Said Tamamo as she readies her mirror to deflect and attack any aggressor.

"I don't see an easy way out of this, but I'll die gladly to keep you safe Master." Said Kiyohime with her Nagata out pointed at the Republic soldiers.

"Put down your weapons immediately! You dare turn your weapons upon our liege's personal bodyguard and Honored Knights of the Round!" A roar almost like a lion grabs everyone's attention. From the Senate Tower, two cat-like people walk out of the entrance wearing armor similar to the samurai from the East with the male holding a sword like a katana but glowing like a lightsaber. And a woman wearing an armored bodysuit with the back and chest exposed but cover the breast at the sides but still showing some cleavage.

"I am De Ezich ambassador of Cathar and a proud member of our liege's Wrothian Vanguard. Cease and desist or this will be seen as an act of aggression against the Lion King!" roared the Wrothian warrior.

The republic soldiers look taken aback at this statement muttering something about Knights of the Round not sure what to do. A moment later a soldier gets a call on his holocom giving him the order to stand down. "Understand Senator. Men stand down. The Mandalorian has been identified as a member of the Knights of the Round under the Lion King so has diplomatic immunity." The solders then immediately put down their weapons at the mention of Lion King.

The soldier who was giving out orders then walks up to Ikiryo bowing his head. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's all right. The last war left deep scars on both sides." Replied Ikiryo.

As the republic soldier leaves along with the other soldiers De Ezich then approaches Ikiryo. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner, General. Ge Jewhe and I were held up with senators trying to gain favor from the Lion King. We had left Da Naguth behind to deal with them." He said with a chuckle at leaving his comrade to deal with the senators.

Ikiryo chuckles a bit. "I see, I guess will have to go save him then we can have that chat with the Admiral." She then turns to the female Wrothian. "Ge Jewhe, I trust you've been keeping these two out of trouble during you stay on Coruscant."

Ge Jewhe salutes. "Of course, General. Though those senators are more trouble than their worth."

As the three were chatting I was gawking at the fact the two-cat people in front of me were Wrothians from Xenoblade Chronicles X. I still remember playing the game during my spare time back in Mare Luxuria. If these two are here than its most likely Star Wars Cathar were replaced with Wrothians. But I wonder if they have those awesome Skells; they're almost like Gundam's.

As I approached them Ikiryo turns to me. "Sorry little Vod for that little incident. Hope you weren't too scared back there."

I wave it off. "I'm fine I dealt with plenty of life-threatening situations before."

Ikiryo nods. "Good now De Ezich lets pick up our last member than meet the Admiral."

With that we got back on track heading into the Senate Tower. Walking through a huge hallway we met up with the third Wrothian who was conversing with Senators but clearly didn't like it. Ikiryo easily was able to get him out of there as the Senators were wary of a Mandalorian.

Heading further into the tower we reached an elevator taking it up to the 23 floors. After a few more minutes of walking we were finally at the door to the Admiral we were supposed to meet. Entering behind everyone else I watched as Ikiryo along with the Wrothian stood in front of the Admiral desk whose nameplate read Forn Dodonna with Ikiryo taking her helmet off.

The Admiral in question was a brown-haired woman who looked like he was in his late 40s or early 50s stood up from her desk giving a smile. "General Ikiryo it's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Malachor V. How have you been?"

Ikiryo returns the smile. "I've been good. It's good to see you Admiral Dodonna."

"Ah yes and your still as young and beautiful as ever. It's no wonder the men of the fleet idolized both you and your sister. You know my son speaks nothing but praise ever since you saved him and his men from that Mandalorian ambush; I owe you a debt for that. If I recall I remember you once went on a date with him once. If you like I can get in contact with again he really misses you." Said Dodonna.

Ikiryo giggles. "I see your still trying to play match-maker. Sorry but that date I went on with your son was because I lost a Pazaak game with him during one of our downtimes and I was socializing with the men. I'm afraid I'm just not that interested sorry. I'm sure there is someone else out there for him."

Dodonna sighs. "Well, it was worth a shot. You two would have given me beautiful grandchildren. So, what brings one of The Lion King's Knights of the Round here?"

"I like to call up that debt you owe. I like to request you to add both my brother Trowa and I to the Endar Spire as contracted Mercenaries from the Mandalorian Bloodraven clan. I don't want anybody to know I'm on the ship." Asked Ikiryo.

Dodonna raises an eyebrow at this. "That's quite a request considering the Jedi have taken most control of the ship deciding who goes on the crew. I could do it since it's you, but can I ask why?"

"My sister wants me to oversee her investment. Also, I want to train my little brother away from Cathar for a bit." Replied Ikiryo.

Dodonna sighs. "I see so the Lion King has an interest in the ship. Makes me wonder what the Jedi are hiding. Okay I'll do it since it's you but there still the matter of the Republic requesting aide from the Lion Kings forces. I know you two left the republic on not savory terms after the war ended due to your decision on giving Asylum to the Mandalorians on Cathar and she expressed she wants Cather to have no part in this War, but the Republic still want the Lion King to fight with us again."

Ikiryo shakes her head. "Sorry Dodonna but my sister made it quite clear she wasn't interested in fighting in a civil war. Revan's and Malak's ultimatum after the war of either she chooses the Mandalorians and she wouldn't be welcomed to the republic or condemn the Mandalorians to their fate really soured her relationship with the republic."

Ikiryo sighs shaking her head. "But I can ensure certain patrols of our ships get close to some planets where the Sith are fighting your forces. If the patrols decide to run some…training drills using the sith as target practice who going to complain with a few more sith deaths."

Dodonna smiles at this. "I knew I liked you more than your sister for good reason. Though I wish I could convince the Lion King to officially join us but that's a job for the Senate Ambassadors trying to get into Cathar's good graces. Though I can understand why she doesn't join back up with us considering how much the republic citizen hate her people. It must have been hard on both of you to fight against your own people."

"Don't worry about it. Stopping the Mandalorians during the last war was the right thing to do. Now my sisters wish to redeem them to ensure they walk a proper honorable warrior life." Said Ikiryo with determination in her voice.

"I don't doubt you will, but people will still be wary but since you got the Cathar to agree with you giving them Asylum considering they have the most reason to hate their guts as they were driven to near extinction. They must really believe in the Lion King." Said Dodonna.

De Ezich then cuts in. "Yes, we do believe in the Lion King. She is solely responsible for saving our people in our time of need. We had lost so much due to the Great Massacre making it no longer possible for our people to safely live on our Homeworld without the Kiltik capitalizing on our weakened state overrunning us."

Ge Jewhe then puts her input as well. "But then the Lion King arrived. She beat back the Kiltik destroying most of their hives with now only a handful of hives left. She then did the impossible terraforming Cathar's Savannahs and deserts into lush forests. She even built a new city for us in these new lush lands called New Babylonia that easily housed the rest of our people. I thought I never see the day that Cathar would have lush forest with an abundance of food we could harvest."

"That's why we Cathar believe in the Lion King even enough to swallow our pride and hatred for the Mandalorians for our King who only wishes to redeem her people. She gave up far too much for us to do nothing less." Finished Da Naguth.

Dodonna smiles at this. "Despite the many misgivings I have for the Lion King she truly had a knack for gaining loyalty in those who followed her. It's no wonder so many former republic soldiers in your fleet chose to continue following you leaving the Revanchist." Dodonna then grabs a datapad pushing some buttons before setting it down in front of Ikiryo. "Okay done I registered both you and your brother as Mandalorian mercenaries under republic employ. I just need you to add some information on your profile namely what name you'll both be going by then your signature."

Ikiryo grabs the datapad quickly inputting the information before giving it back to the Admiral. Dodonna then looks it over then extends her hand out. "Okay congratulation for signing up with the republic Miss Caster Bloodraven and Trowa Bloodraven. There will be a shuttle in docking 23 waiting for the last few crewmen for the Endar Spire."

Ikiryo grabs her hand shaking it. "Thank you. We'll be off then. Come on guys."

With that we quickly left the Admiral's office headed back downstairs leaving the Senate Building. Ikiryo then sent the three Wrothians back to the ship to take it back to the Lion King while we took a taxi shuttle to the docking bay.

While we were riding the taxi, I tried along with the girls asking Ikiryo more about Cathar, the Lion King and the changes they done during their stay here. Unfortunately, she refused saying I should learn about the changes the same way the player character in Kotor learns about the events of the war. As disappointed as I was, I won't learn about the changes just, yet I guess she is right as I did similar things as the Soul Hakuno back in Moon cell.

When we finally reached docking bay 23 there were a few other republic soldiers heading to the shuttle we were assigned to board. Just as I was about to follow them Ikiryo grabs me aside. "Trowa I'm going to be disconnecting most of the mana transfer between me and your servants leaving only a trickle of mana to sustain them now. Caster, Berserker dematerialize into you spirit forms if you don't want to die."

"But do we have to? Please are you sure you can't let us fight alongside Master?" asked Tamamo pleadingly.

"But Master never fought without us by his side! What if he gets hurt or worse killed!" exclaimed Kiyohime.

Ikiryo merely shakes her head. "Sorry, but Oneesan orders are absolute. Either he proves to be a valued ally and not a burden or…I'll have to kill him myself. I'm sorry."

Before I or any of the girls could argue I felt a heavy draw on my mana reserves as they were being sucked dried as I fell to my knees I realized at that moment the full burden of maintaining both Servants were placed fully on me. The girls quickly realized this dematerializing into spirit form, not a second longer.

With the girls now in spirit form I was able to breathe easily again. {Are okay Trowa? I just felt that heavy drain from our mana reserves in here.}

'Don't worry Kishinami I'll be okay. I just hope the girls don't hate Ikiryo for this. She is just following orders. If you can try to talk with Tamamo and Kiyohime and keep them company.' I internally thought.

{Okay Trowa. I should be able to communicate with them in here. Good Luck out there.}

As I make to stand up a hand belonging to Ikiryo with a sadden face is there outstretched to help me up. Taking it without a thought know she was hurting knowing she had to cause me pain. "You don't have to apologize Ikiryo-Neesan. I know I need to prove myself so let's go together."

Ikiryo despite wearing her helmet I'm certain smiles back at me. "Thank you little Vod. Let's go together."

Heading back to the shuttle pad where the attendant was checking everyone in on his datapad. When we came up to him, he was immediately shocked at the Mandalorian standing in front of him but quickly cooled it. Asking for our identification and orders Ikiryo supplied him. Checking that everything was in order he let us on the shuttle.

We only had to wait another half hour before the shuttle lifted off heading toward the fleet escorting the Endar Spire. Looking through the window of the shuttle I was able to get a good look at the ship in question.

The Endar Spire was a Hammerhead-class cruiser in the navy of the Galactic Republic. At 315 meters long, the ship was armed with four double light turbo laser batteries, two medium turbo laser batteries, two point-defense laser cannon batteries, and a tractor beam battery. The engines, bow, and dorsal side were painted red, while the main body was predominantly white in color. The ship looked impressive from out here. Still I like the imperial ships better as theirs are cooler. As for the shuttle ride despite the other occupants steering clear of us during our trip to the Endar Spire was okay. After a couple of minutes, the shuttle finally landed on the Endar Spire.

We quickly got off checking in on one of the officers to confirm the room we will be staying in. Before we could go to our assigned room, we had to follow the group we were sent with to the conference room to be briefed on the mission along with the rest of the crew.

When we entered the conference room we sat near the back as we listened to the Admiral of the ship go over the mission. I mostly tuned it out as it was about protecting Bastila Shan and patrolling the planet Taris ready to defend against the impending invasion and some other stuff. So, while we waited for it to finish, I was looking around the room to see if I recognized anyone. So far, I only saw and recognized Bastila Shan when the Admiral had her come to the front to address us. Other than that, I didn't recognize anyone else as I'm certain Carth Onasi is somewhere in this mass of soldiers. I didn't bother looking for the player character as his or her appearance depending on the player, but I hope it's a dude; I rather the girls not get jealous if she starts liking me.

Thought during the conference a person did catch my eye. One of the Jedi with Bastila looked sort of like Kishinami and looked about the same age as me. The only difference was the white long hair, blue eyes and the sizable c-cup bust that easily beat Kishinami pathetic A-cup.

Wincing at the mental pain in my head I think Kishinami heard me. Got to not thinks such things while she is in my head. After while the conference finally ended with everyone shuffling out.

We quickly use our datapad's map to locate our assigned room. Not needing to put anything away as all our stuff was in our inventory we simply relaxed on the beds for a while until my stomach started growling.

Ikiryo simply told me to use my datapad to go to the mess hall to get something to eat. I was going to ask if she join me, but she said she had some stuff to take care of and left the room. Choosing to not waste time I followed the map on my datapad to the mess hall.

After a couple of minutes of wondering the ship trying to find the mess hall getting lost a few times taking a wrong turn I finally made it to the mess hall after asking another soldier for help. Luckily no one suspected I was a Mandalorian sense I wasn't with my sister and I just looked like some random spacer.

After getting my food from the serving staff I was looking around for a seat. There were a lot of people here already here with lots of the seats taken. Not wanting to intrude on anyone I tried to look for an open table but found none. Seeing no other alternatives, I looked for a table with as few people as possible hoping not to disturb them.

After a minute of looking I found a table where only one person was sitting at. Choosing that one I quickly headed toward the table. "Excuse me I hope you don't mind if I sit here."

The man across the table in an orange jacket looks up from his datapad. "Sure, go ahead." I then sit down on the table. "I'm Carth Onasi by the way. An officer on the Endar Spire."

At the mention of his name I get a good look at him recognizing that he is in fact Carth Onasi. The orange jacket really should have tipped me off. "Thanks, I'm Trowa Bloodraven."

Carth then looks closely at me. "Bloodraven? Ah, you're one of the last additions command sent over. You came in with the Mandalorian. Are you a Mandalorian by chance?"

Scratching my head embarrassingly I answered back. "Umm sort of. I sort of got amnesia recently with most of my memories concerning my family gone so I'm not quite sure, but I know I have two…sisters who are Mandalorians and that one of them is currently training me."

"Amnesia seriously?" I nod my head. "Well sorry to hear. That could be very traumatic not knowing who you are. At least you have family with you." Said Carth.

"Thanks. I'm surprised your talking quite moderately with me considering you learned I'm a Mandalorian. Most people I met well at least when it came to see my sister either steer clear of her or quaked in fear." I replied.

Carth waves him off. "Don't worry about it. I knew from the moment I saw you were just a kid trying his best. You have this look of wonder about you from the way your eyes dart around as you admire every new thing you see like a child in a candy shop. Besides you don't seem very much like a Mandalorian, so I guess your sister is training you to join."

Carth scratches his chin. "You know you don't have to join you can choose a different path. You can choose a civilian life job somewhere safe in the core maybe try to start family there or if you still want to fight the good fight you can either enlist as a soldier of the republic if you like"

I can't help but smile at how Carth is trying to help me a stranger. "Thanks for the advice Carth but in a way starting a life away from the fighting starting a family is actually already a goal in a way. But my two closest friends who always been there with me Tamamo and Kiyohime are in my oldest sister's care suffering an…rare illness."

"I need a lot of money to afford the medical procedure to cure them, so I took up mercenary work. Tamamo has always been there for me fighting for me whenever we got into any dangerous situations. For once I like to protect her this time. I know she can be satisfied with us just being together, but I want her to know that I can be there for her too that she can rely on me."

'I meant every word. I want to try and make Tamamo truly happy; her life hasn't been all that good, so I like to give her a second chance at life to give her the happy ending she so deeply deserves.'

{Oh, master I can hardly believe you said something so heartwarming about me. Oh, I think I'm falling for you all over again…'sniff" …oh I think I might just cry in happiness.} said Tamamo.

{Aww that's so sweet of him to say…Ah I wish I had someone who cared so deeply for me. You're lucky Tamamo.} said Kiyohime.

{Oh, thanks Kiyohime but don't think I forgotten about you. You're my best friend and fellow servant to my Master. My master would never abandon you for even if I told him because that's the person he is. Were it anyone else Kiyo I would never consider this but…I willing to share Master with you…as a mistress of course but I'm the unquestioned main wife all right.} replied Tamamo?

{Oh, Tamamo you mean it. You're truly the bestest friend I could ask for} replied Kiyohime with joy evident in her voice.

Choosing to tune them out as it is getting embarrassing mentally sending a message to Kishinami hoping she will get them to cool it for a bit. I tried to cool my face trying not to blush didn't want Carth to think I'm too weird.

Carth on the other hand didn't seem to think my flushing face was out of place as he merely smiles at me. "I see you already have a goal worth fighting for. From the way you talk about these two women I guess they very important to you especially this…Tamo person. My only advice for you is never take them for granted and cherish every moment with them okay."

Nodding my head in agreement. "Of course, thanks." We soon settled down quietly eating our food conversing every now again either about Carth adventures in the service or some of the adventure with I had with Tamamo with some details edited to not sound crazy.

After finishing our food, I bid Carth goodbye as I headed back to my room. Feeling tired decided it was a good time as any to catch up on some sleep. The trip will most likely last a few days before the main plot starts. Settling on my bed closing my eyes as I start to drift off wondering what the next day has in store for me.

3rd POV

Endar Spire

3 Days later…

As the Fleet escorting the Endar Spire was travelling to hyperspace to the planet Taris the Endar Spire is suddenly stopped by a tractor beam that pulled them out of hyperspace. The Endar Spire didn't get much time to reoriented themselves as they found the Sith flagship, Leviathan, was stationed above the ecumenopolis waiting in order to pull the Endar Spire out of hyperspace and board it. The Endar Spire, transporting its crew, was oblivious to the planned ambush.

The Leviathan immediately sent its forces to quickly disable the ship as it was barely able to react to their sudden situation. Due to this it wasn't long when the Endar Spire was stagnated, the Sith sending boarding parties to board the ship with a force of Sith troopers and a few Dark Jedi.

Within the Endar Spire in one of the Barracks the former Moon cell master Trowa was sleeping on his bed tired from his magus training learning to draw primordial Runes namely the Ansuz run is knocked off his as the ship is shook from explosions outside.

"Aw my head. How I end up on the floor?" Trowa shakes his head as he stands up, he shaken by another tremor on the ship. "What the heck was that; some kind of turbulence?"

{Trowa enough dilly-dallying the ship is under attack! Just look through the viewing port!} said Kishinami.

Trowa then heads to the window and is surprised at the site of sith starfighters shooting at the ship. {Master you must hurry up and get off the ship! Remember this is the ambush Ikiryo told us would happen. You must get off before the ship explodes!} said Tamamo with worry in her voice.

Trowa realizing how serious the situation is quickly gets dressed putting on his outfit he had thrown casually on the bed. After about a minute he was fully dressed checking his blasters before holstering them. Placing the Cathar honor sword on his back he heads to the door opening it entering the hallway and is immediately greeted by blaster fire with a shot hitting him in the leg knocking back in the room.

{Master/Master!} screamed both Tamamo and Kiyohime worried for their master.

{Trowa remember your supposed to be a smuggler. Use your smuggler skills and get behind some cover hurry before the sith get to you!} said Kishinami.

Trowa struggles to his feet pushing through the pain using a code cast to heal his leg before leaning on the side of the door peeking through the side. Spotting three sith troopers quickly closing into the room. Focusing on the innate Smuggler class skills in his head he barrow rolls through the hallway. The sith see this but before they could open fire Trowa opens a sweeping fire with his two blasters killing the three sith troopers.

Trowa stares at the dead sith troopers for a second before looking back at his blasters. "Damn these blasters are amazing. Their aim and power are awesome!"

{Enough gawking at your blasters Trowa! Hurry and get off this sinking ship!} snapped Kishinami.

'Okay, okay no need to bite my ear off. Hmm, I wonder where Ikiryo is?' Trowa starts his trek through the hallway both blasters out as he follows the sound of blaster fire. Arriving at an intersection where three other republic troopers were engaged with six sith troopers.

Getting behind some cover behind a supply crate Trowa opens fire at the sith with a charge shot that hits one of the sith square in the chest killing him instantly.

The sith take notice to this with two of them switching targets to Trowa who ducks under cover. As Trowa was firing potshots at the Sith behind cover one of the Sith with a viroblade cuts down one of the republic soldiers before joining another of his comrades to kill another republic soldier.

The last republic trooper moves behind a crate near Trowa taking potshots at the sith angrily while trying to keep his cool internally panicking. "Damn it! Both Brad and Ketch were killed by those murdering bastards!"

Trowa then throws a frag grenade at the sith killing one of the sith blowing one back to a wall. "Hey, man just try to calm down. We're still in this fight. We can still make it through this."

The rep soldier looks closely at Trowa noting he not in a republic uniform as he takes a pot shot at the Sith with the viroblade hitting him in the leg. "Hey who are you? Are you one of the civilian contractors?"

"I'm Trowa, I'm a mercenary contracted by the republic." Trowa then takes a quick shot at the limping Sith with a viroblade in the chest killing him.

Just as the rep soldier was about to say something, he forcibly ducks under the crate due to the concentrated fire from the last three sith. As the sith were drawing closer planning to kill the two they come under fire as two more republic troopers arrive blasting one of the sith unaware to death.

"Quick Shay grab one of those frags and toss it at the sith while I draw their fire." Yelled a white-haired man with a buzz cut.

The other solder Shay a man with fair skin with dark brown hair and purple eyes grabs the frag grenades from a dead soldier's body then chucks them at the two remainings sith killing them both in the explosion.

As the dust clears Trowa and the other soldier meet up with their two saviors. "Oh, thank the force you guys made it. You saved us. Oh, I'm Judson by the way."

"It's good to see you two alive I'm Trask Ulgo and this is Shay Xainin." Said Trask Ulgo.

Trowa takes a good look of Shay noting he was wearing a special republic uniform. 'So, this is the player character. Hmm I can't help but think he somewhat looks familiar somehow but not sure why. Oh well I guess he has a face that's quite common or something.' "Thanks for the assist I'm Trowa Bloodraven."

"Bloodraven? Wait I remember you were with the Mandalorian weren't you? Where are they? We could use a Mandalorian right about now." Asked Trask.

Trowa shrugs. "I don't know. Oneesan was requested to talk with the Admiral last I saw her. She might still be with him."

Trask sighs. "Will just have to continue on our own then. Let's check the bodies first for anything useful. We'll need anything we can get if we want to survive."

The four then quickly start checking the bodies grabbing up 3 medpac, advanced medpac, repair kit, 2 concussion grenades and 184 credits. With everything gather they head down the corridor. Arriving to the door they hear blaster fire and lightsaber clashes. Shay taking point opens the door and the group is greeted to the sight of two Jedi and a Mandalorian clashing against 5 dark Jedi.

"It's a dark Jedi, 5 of them! This fight is too much for us. Stand back we'll only get in the way!" said Trask with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Umm are you sure Trask? There are only two Jedi and they are getting overwhelmed?" asked Shay.

While they were debating Trowa's attention was on his sister and the white-haired Jedi girl he recognized from the conference room. 'Should I join the fight too. They are outnumbered and Ikiryo is out there?'

{Don't Trowa, just stand back and let Ikiryo handle this. She is holding her own just fine look for yourself.} said Kishinami.

Trowa watches the fight with two sith blocking blaster fire from Ikiryo. "Don't think those pathetic blasters will protect you Mandalorian bitch!"

Ikiryo stops firing her left blaster raising her left wrist with a hidden weapon coming out of the vambrace a small Gatling gun and fires at one of the Sith. The Sith attempts to block with his lightsaber but as the bullets make contact, they melt but not completely as they pass right through filling him full of lead as he falls to his knees bleeding profusely.

"Slug throwers? You'll pay for that Mandalorian whore!" the other Sith charges at Ikiryo at reckless abandon lightsaber ready to bisect her.

Ikiryo crouches down reinforcing her body with runes to increase her armor strength and speed as she dashes toward the sith at near blinding speed. The sith tries to cut her down but Ikiryo ignites her jet pack thrusting her faster forward slamming the sith in the face with a rocket punch knocking him in the air. Ikiryo capitalizes on his incapacitated state quickly grabbing the sith in midair ignites her flamethrower burning him alive then throws his burning body into the first sith she shot as cause both to catch fire as they scream in agony. Ikiryo then finish off both with a wrist missile.

With the two Jedi the white-haired girl was struggling with her opponent while the other older Jedi was facing two sith. "Master I think I may need some help here!"

"Calm yourself Xion. Remember you're a Sunrider. You can handle it just trust in the force!" yelled the older Jedi as he continues his clash with the two sith.

Xion tries to calm herself as she delves deeper into the force letting it guide her movements to evade and block the sith's attacks. As they dueled the two sith fighting against the older Jedi noticed that their companions fighting against the Mandalorian are dead.

Enraged by this one of the sith unleashes force lightning at the older Jedi who barely blocks it with his lightsaber but the other sith capitalizes on the Jedi's distracted state stabbing him in the back killing him instantly.

"Master!" cried out Xion at the death of her master.

"Good riddance! Come on let's kill the Mandalorian whore already. I've been itching for some more payback." Said the sith as he and his comrade head toward Ikiryo.

Ikiryo notes the two closing in and rocket boosts to the wall running on it as she takes both her blasters opens fire on the site. The sith of course block with their sabers. One of the sith getting tired of the Mandalorian focuses on the dark side of the force and unleashes force lightning at Ikiryo.

Ikiryo sees this and doesn't even flinch as she reinforces her legs speeding up as she quickly closes the distance then jumps off the wall at incredible speed jumping over the lightning performing a spin kick(Spinzaku) at the sith using force lightning kicking him in the head hard knocking him into a wall. Before Ikiryo touches the ground she rocket boost herself back into the air then unleashes Death from Above with her wrist missiles at both sith killing the one knocked out by the wall and injuring the other sith that took an explosion but his usage of the forced saved him from most of the blast.

"That fucking whore! There no way I'm going to let you make a mockery of me!" yelled the enraged sith as he charges at Ikiryo with forced enhanced speed preparing to cut her down.

As Ikiryo lands on the ground she is greeted with a red lightsaber aimed at her head that she dodges using her magic enhanced speed and quick reflexes. Continuing dodging the lightsaber strikes with quick dashes just as the lightsaber is about to strike Ikiryo extends her wrist blade from her right vambrace blocking the saber strike to her shoulder then pulls her blaster with her other hand blasting the sith's leg and shoulder then quickly dashes back as the enraged sith retaliates back.

The sith completely blind by rage blocks out the pain as he rushes Ikiryo preparing an overhead swing. Ikiryo seeing this stops playing as she charges at the sith at near blinding speed closing the distance in moments using her wrist blade to deflect the saber strike then raising her other arm to the sith's face unleashing unholy fire in his face with her flamethrower as the sith screams in agony before soon dying a minute later.

"Wow, Oneesan just killed 4 sith on her own." Said Trowa with awe in his voice.

"Damn that's one badass sister you got there Trowa. Glad she on our side." Said Judson.

Shay attention is on the Jedi noting she is still struggling in her fight. "Wait what about the Jedi. She is still struggling shouldn't we help her? There more of us now."

With the Jedi and Sith they were still engaged in a brutal clash of wills as explosions were going off around them due to the ship being bombarded from the outside. As Xion struggles through the brutal assault from the sith while trying to veer clear from the violet explosions around threating to kill them at any moment she kicks the Sith with a forced enhanced kick stunning him for a moment which she capitalizes on quickly bisecting him to the waist down.

Xion sighs of relief now that her opponent is dead. Unfortunately, not a second longer another explosion goes off above her knocking her hard on the ground in a smoking pile.

"Damn she was one of the Jedi accompany Bastila. We could have used her help." Said Trask.

"Wait we should check to see if she dead or not. She might be still alive." Said Trowa as he rushes to the Jedi's side with Shay not far behind.

The two check Xion partially charred body note that she was barely alive as there is a faint heartbeat. "She is alive but barely. If she doesn't get medical help fast, she won't make it and I don't think a medpac would be enough." Said Shay.

Trask shakes his head sighing. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do soldier. In this situation I don't we can get her to the medbay without getting blasted by the Sith and that's not counting the fact the ship is sinking and could blow any minute."

"So, we're just going to leave her? That feels so wrong. It feels so wrong to leave her and she looks so young." Said Judson.

As the four were contemplating what to do Ikiryo moves Trowa and Shay out of the way as she draws runes on Xion's body.

"Hey what are those strange symbols your writing and how are you making them?" asked Judson confused at seeing the glowing runes appearing on Xion's body.

{Hmm…wait those runes she is making are forming something. It looks more like…a summoning circle.} said Tamamo.

'A summoning circle? Why would Ikiryo draw a summoning circle?' Before Trowa could ponder further Ikiryo gestures Trowa over. He moves next to her then Ikiryo pokes him in the head with a small magic circle appearing on his head. She then slams her hand back down on Xion's body activating a magic circle on the body.

The moment this happen Trowa felt a slight tug on his mind. Before he realized what was happening Kishinami's soul was pulled out of his body heading straight into Xion's body merging. Ikiryo then holds her hand as golden motes of light gather into her hand forming into a shape that look like a golden sheath.

{Master that sheath! It Avalon, how did she get that?" exclaimed Tamamo in surprise of the legendary Sheath.

The moment the golden sheath was formed blue line appears out of the sheath as it heads into Xion's body as the golden sheath starts dissipating flowing into Xion's body healing the girl's wounds.

'Did what happen what I think happened. Did Ikiryo just resurrect Kishinami into that girl's body?' thought Trowa.

{I think so Master. Kishinami isn't here anymore. I don't sense her in your mind anymore. I do sense her in that girl's body though." Said Kiyohime confirming his thoughts

"What the hell did we just see?" asked Trask.

"It doesn't matter. The girl will live, that's all that matters." Ikiryo picks up Xion/Kishinami body slinging them on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come on we have to hurry up and get off this ship before it explodes." Ikiryo then walks toward the direction of the bridge.

Judson shrugs. "Umm…I don't know about you, but I elect we follow the Mandalorian who can kill 4 dark Jedi" He then quickly follows after her with the rest doing the same.

The group quickly finds their way to the bridge and are greeted to the sight of numerous sith troopers. Trowa acting quickly crouches down activating his portable cover, defensive screen and Hunker Down giving him more cover before unleashing a sweeping gunfire onto the sith killing numerous sith troopers.

Trask, Shay and Judson seeing this follow Trowa's lead get behind the cover and fire their blasters at the Sith. Not long after all the sith on the bridge lay dead. "Wow that was surprisingly easy. Where you get something as useful as that Trowa." Asked Shay.

Trowa scratches his head embarrassingly. "Umm…well it's actually my sister's stuff. I'm still new at it so I'm still learning all these gadgets she got me."

"Wished I had a sister like that." Said Judson.

"Okay men enough chitchatting. You know the drill check the bodies for anything useful then let's get going. No one is on the bridge so either there dead or they escaped already." Ordered Trask.

The men quickly searched the bodies while the only girl on the team continued just holding their unconscious teammate waiting by the door. Their search done they enter through the door into the next room. Just as they are about to get through the room the door at the side opens with Darth Brandon and two dark Jedi alongside him.

"Damn it another dark Jedi! Get to the escape pods I'll try to hold them of-" Trask is immediately picked up into the air in as he is force choke to death and thrown to the side like a rag doll.

"Oh, what do we have here. Three little rats scurrying around and…a Mandalorian. I'm going to enjoy torturing to death you Mandalorian whore." Darkly chuckled Brandon.

Ikiryo throws Xion/Kishinami body to Trowa who catches her then rocket boost herself to the dark Jedi rocket punching the first dark Jedi in the face cracking his skull. She then rips his lightsaber from his hand unleashes her flamethrower to the sith burning him alive before dodging the other two sith's assault on her raising her drawing multiple Ansuz runes firing at the two sith blowing them back to the wall.

"Hurry up and get to the escape pods! I'll find my own way off the ship! I'll meet up with you later now go!" Before any of them could argue Ikiryo draws another rune in the air with a burst of wind blowing them into the next room with an explosion going off on the door locking the door.

Trowa gets back up rushes to the door trying to pry the door open but to no avail. "Ikiryo!"

Shay places a hand on Trowa's shoulder. "Trowa, I'm sure your sister will be fine. She took care of herself just fine up to now killing 4 dark Jedi on her own. I'm sure will meet her planeside."

{He's right Master. Ikiryo doesn't look like someone who would go down easy.} said Kiyohime.

Trowa nods his head. "Yeah your right lets hurry up and get out of here." As they get back on their way Judson elects to carry the unconscious Jedi as they head to the next corridor.

Going through the hallway their personal communicator goes off.

**This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position on the Endar Spire's life support system. Bastila's escape pod is away. You guys are the last surviving members on the Endar Spire. I can't wait for you much longer get to the escape pods hurry!**

"That was Carth Onasi, we have to go fast." Said Judson.

As they head further into the corridor finding two sith troopers with Shay quickly blasting both. Heading to the door to the next room opening it they are greeted to the site of five more sith troopers. Both Shay and Trowa throw frag grenades killing three of the sith before blasting the last two.

Once done they search the room for anything useful. Once done they reach the door when their personal communicator goes off.

**There is a squad of heavily armed Sith troopers on the other side of the door. You need to find a way to thin their numbers. You can try reprograming that damaged assault droid if you have the parts are you can try slicing into the terminal and try to use the security system against them.**

Shay heads over to the terminal slicing into the terminal using computer slices overloading the power conduits on the other side. Watch the camera feed they watched as the power conduit electrocuted everyone in the room killing them.

"Nice work Shay now let's meet up with Carth and get out of here." Said Judson with relief in his voice.

They enter the next quickly checking all the room and bodies for anything useful before heading to the door to the escape pods. Entering the room, they are greeted to the sights of Carth Onasi.

"You made it on time! Good, there only one active escape pod left**. **Come on let's hide on the planet below." Said Carth.

"Wait my sister. She the Mandalorian is she still on the ship!" hastily asked Trowa.

"Sorry kid I don't know. The camera feed in the room she was in blew out. But there was an escape pod that launched from the sith boarding ship. Before the feed went off two of the three Sith were killed by her so she might have escaped. Now come on there's no more time for questions." Said Carth as he opens up the escape pod.

Shay and Judson help strap the unconscious Jedi into the pod as they all get into the pod. Strapping in Carth activates the pod jettisoned them from the ship. As the escape pod heads into the planet's atmosphere Trowa looks through a small viewing point of the pod and watches as the Endar Spire explodes.

Now the pod is rushing down at the planet at high speeds heading into the city while Trowa is holding on to dear life hoping and praying they somehow survive this. And not a minute longer the pod hits the ground hard-knocking Trowa headfirst into a railing bar on his side. As Trowa starts drifting off into unconsciousness he faintly hears the voices of his servants calling his name before promptly blacking out.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Not sure when I'll update this again as I'm concentrating on my main fic but it was fun trying this out as I love Star Wars.

I also tried a hand on using some Mandalorian words in the story to show the Mandalorian lineage my character has.

"Wayii" - Good grief

"Vod" - Brother/Sister

"Vor entye" - Thank you


	2. Chapter 2 Taris Uppercity

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars it is owned by Lucasfilm and Disney. I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. Or any other reference to other animes or games. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

3rd POV

Taris Apartment Complex

From within one of the abandoned rooms of the apartments on Taris the survivors of the Endar Spire have taken refuge. Inside of the room 3 of 5 survivors, were knocked unconscious after their escaped pod crashed on top of upper Taris. One of the survivors Trowa a redheaded young man who was resting on the couch starts to stir awake. Opening his eyes, he is greeted to the sight of bright lights from the ceiling. Raising his hands to cover his eyes he sits up from the couch trying to orient himself.

'Ow…the heck happened? I feel like I got ran over by a Berserker.' Thought Trowa as he was rubbing his aching head.

{Master your finally awake. Thank goodness, I was so worried about you. I so sorry master. If it weren't for mana restrictions, I've been at your side letting you rest your weary body on my lap. There is no better way to help revitalize one's husband than to have him rest on his dutiful wife lap.} said Tamamo with a cheery voice.

{I happy to see you're alright master but we should check on Kishinami. We haven't been able to contact her after what Ikiryo did back on the Endar Spire.} said Kiyohime worry clear in her voice over her friend.

'Kishinami! I almost forgot about her. Where is she?' Trowa in his haste tries to stand up but a wave of dizziness hits him as he falls back down.

Judson the republic trooper who was at the bedside checking over the other two on the group takes notice of Trowa immediately going to his side. "Whoa there Trowa. Don't try to stand up so suddenly. You had a concussion when we fell to Taris; both you and Shay. Here have a drink your throat must be parched."

Judson hands Trowa a glass of water which Trowa happily takes noting his dry mouth and gulps the contents down. "I'm glad to see your up Trowa. I was getting worried since we had to drag you three back here none of you woke up for the last few hours, though Shay has been thrashing in his sleep. It's still hard to believe a couple of hours ago we were still on the Endar Spire and life was going as usual than bam everything went to bantha poodo."

Trowa looks toward the bed finding both Kishinami who is now in her new body lying on the center of the bed and Shay lying near the edge of it moving his head back and forth erratically. "Yeah sorry you had to sleep on the couch, but we had those two take up most of the space."

"So where is Carth then?" asked Trowa.

"Right here kid." Carth then exits out of the refresher approaching the other two. "It's good to see you up kid how are you feeling?"

Trowa slowly stands up flexing his arm. "A little better. I'll live."

"Good to hear…Hmm, it looks like another one of our friends are waking up." Carth points to Shay who had suddenly sat up panting and sweating before quickly standing up.

"Whoa, their soldier settles down. It's good to see you up instead of thrashing around in your sleep. It must have been one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you'll ever wake up. I'm Carth one of the republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you along with everyone on this room in the escape pod do you remember?"

Shay wipes the last bits of sweat off his face as he calms down. "Yeah, Carth the one on the communicator. Where are we now?"

"We're in an abandoned apartment on Taris. You along with Trowa were banged up when our escaped pod crash. Luckily Judson and I weren't seriously hurt so in the confusion we were able to drag you two and the Jedi to this apartment. By the time the Sith arrived at the scene we were long gone." Said Carth.

Shay turns to the slumbering Jedi. "The Jedi? Ah…yeah, I remember we had taken her along with us. Is she alright?"

"I think so. Most of the injuries that she received from that explosion has already healed up. Whatever that Mandalorian did it worked wonders. She just sleeping now." Replied Carth.

Trowa walks over to the bed where the white-haired jedi rested that now Kishinami inhibits and touches her hand. 'Kishinami, can you hear me? Please say something?'

The white-haired girl's eyes twitch as she starts to stir awake. Opening her eyes, she is greeted to the sight of Trowa standing over her. "…Trowa?" As she lifts her hand, she notes that her hand is of flesh and blood. Sitting up she starts inspecting her body. 'I'm in an actual body. And not just a digital one but a real flesh and blood body. I'm finally in the real world as myself; albeit in a slightly different body.'

Kishinami gets up off the bed trying to stand but her legs feel very wobbly as she loses her balance. Trowa immediately catches her before she could fall holding her up straight.

"Whoa hold their missy. You just woke up after getting blown up. I'm not sure whatever the Mandalorian did to heal your injuries or whatever jedi mystical powers helped but you still need to time to rest." Said a worried Carth as he stood close to the other two.

The white-haired girl still wobbles a bit as she starts to get adjusted to standing on her legs. She then looks around seeing an open door leading to the refresher and walks to it not seeming to hear a single thing Carth said before entering the refresher. The rest of the guys look between themselves wondering what just happened. "Perhaps she had to use the lady's room?" quipped Judson.

The rest simply shrug as Carth and Shay continue their discussion about Taris. Within the refresher, Kishinami takes a good look at herself. 'Wow, I really look alive now.' Kishinami touches her face getting a feel for it. 'I actually felt that. There is a stark difference from the way I felt myself from moon cell to now. I actually feel warm when I touch myself.' Kishinami then takes a closer look at her hair and eyes. 'Wow even though my hair is pretty much the same albeit white now it looks so vibrant. The same can be said of my new blue eyes as they have a sparkle to it that is definitely an upgrade to my old dull brown ones. All in all, I look amazing, I could even give Tohsaka a run for her money now. Especially with these.' Kishinami grabs her C-cup breast giving them a squeeze. "…Wow, that's really sensitive. It's no wonder that Caster and Berserker kept squeezing each other's and mine breast whenever we took a bath together. It actually feels good; I wonder how well it would feel if someone else touched them.'

Kishinami's face goes red as she blushes in thoughts funnel through her head as a certain tan archer squeezing her breast. Shaking her head out of her dirty thoughts trying to clear her mind she slaps both her cheeks to help calm herself before heading out of the refresher back to the main room.

"The whole planet is quarantine. No ships can arrive or take off. So, if Bastila is to escape Taris she is going to need our help and we'll probably need hers." Said Carth as he addresses the rest of the group.

Arriving back into the main room Kishinami was able to listen to the last bit of Carth discussion with Shay concerning Bastila before their attention turns back to her. "I see you're back good Jedi. I think it's time we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Carth Onasi a republic officer and these men here are Shay, Judson, and Trowa. Mind telling us who you are since we will be working together to get off this planet. I never caught it the few times I passed by you on the Endar Spire."

Kishinami was about to open her mouth to say her name but stops herself remembering that her body used to belong to someone else who was a Jedi. 'Oh, right this body once belonged to a Jedi and I have no idea how to use the force. How will I explain it to them that I don't know how to use the force when they ask? Hmm…that's it, I can just use the amnesia card. I can just say my memories are jumbled so I can't use the force. Now all that's left is whether I should tell them my name or not.'

Before Kishinami could contemplate any further her head starts to ache as she holds her forehead as an influx of memories of Xion Sunrider flash through her mind. The memories were not organized so she couldn't understand them completely, but she was able to decern that Xion was a Jedi padawan that was trained at the Jedi Temple on Dantooine. That she was one of the last few Jedi born into the order by a Jedi parent and that her mother was a Jedi Master on the Jedi council.

Judson seeing Kishinami holding her head ask her what's wrong. "Hey Jedi, you okay? Do you need to sit down and rest?"

Kishinami shakes out of her sudden headache noting Judson's concern. "I'm okay just a little headache." Turning back to the rest of the group. "I'm Xion Sunrider. I am a Jedi padawan but I'm afraid that accident I had has really done a numbered on me. I seemed to have forgotten a lot of my memories. Most of my memories are jumbled so I don't exactly remember how to use the force at the moment sorry." Kishinami now named Xion bows her head. 'I guess I'll use this body's name, fewer questions later that way. Besides like Trowa using his body's name I can honor that person that way.'

Judson gives Xion a sidelong look. "Hey, they're nothing to feel sorry for. That explosion you got caught in was pretty bad. If it wasn't for whatever the Mandalorian did you would be dead…oh almost forgot." Judson reaches into his bag taking out a badly broken lightsaber. "Here this belonged to you. It was badly damaged in the explosion. I tried to fix it but was left clueless how. Perhaps holding it may jog your memory."

Xion takes the damaged lightsaber examining it she noted that the lightsaber crystal was destroyed. "Thanks…Judson."

Carth merely sighs. "Now we have two amnesiacs." Carth picks up a glowing cube from the table holding out to Xion. "Here, this holocron fell out of your robes when we brought you into the room. Though are you sure holocron for Jedi are supposed to glow this ominously."

This catches both Trowa's and Xion's attention as the Holocron in Carth hand looks the same as the one Ikiryo gave Trowa only glowing purple. "…Umm yeah don't worry about the glowing and thank you." As soon as Xion grabbed the holocron an influx of information flowed through her mind giving her the knowledge of how to fight like the SWTOR Imperial Agent Operative.

"Hey, you okay? Your eyes just started glowing for a moment?" asked Carth not quite sure what just happened with her eyes.

Xion shakes her head to help clear her mind from the influx of new information. "I'm fine. Just need to sit down for a moment." Xion then heads over to the bed where Trowa was messing with a silver box in his hand.

Xion puts the holocron in her inventory before asking Trowa what he was doing. "Hey Trowa, what's that thing your messing with?"

Trowa has a look of surprise on his face when Xion suddenly appeared beside him. "Umm…Kishi-I mean Xion. I'm just trying to open this box. I think it's a supply crate. It was on the bed where you were sleeping. I think it fell out of your pocket. I think this crate was put in there by my sister. I saw a few of these on her starship in the storage room."

"It was? Let me try and open it then." Trowa then hands the box to Xion. The moment Xion touched the box it lights up as it starts making mechanical noises as it grows. Xion quickly throwing it on the ground the box turned into a big supply crate. This, of course, grabs everyone in the room's attention.

The supply crate then opens up showing its contents being RV-03 Speedsuit, a Vibroknife and X-55 Riot Infiltrator. Judson is the first to approach the crate picking up the Speedsuit. "Clothes? There are clothes in here."

Carth then approaches the crate picking up the last item the Riot Infiltrator. "Not just clothes but a blaster rifle as well. Trowa where did you get this crate from?"

Trowa scratches his head embarrassingly. "Umm…yeah, I think it belonged to my sister. She must have put the crate on Xion person just before she left to fight those Sith. My sister has a lot of neat trinkets."

"Trinkets? Kid your sister seems to be packing quite of a few interesting hardware that I haven't seen before. That supply crate fitted in the palm in your hand before it grew into a normal size crate. Where is she getting these things?" asked Carth curious about the strange crate that is now disintegrating.

Trowa shrugs. "How should I know. I'm still suffering amnesia, so I don't know where she gets it not that I'm complaining."

"Hey, guys the clothes are a bit small. I think it's for women considering the size." Judson glances over to Xion who was still wearing her charred Jedi robes with patches of holes in them showing some skin underneath. "I think its best Xion change into these. Her current outfit is too damaged, so a replacement is in order. Not to mention I think its best she isn't walking about in Jedi robes. A good way to get every Sith to come down on us."

Xion takes a look at her outfit now noticing that her clothes were completely ruined and that a change of clothes was a good idea. "Yeah, good idea. I'll go change really quick then." Xion then takes the Speedsuit and heads to the refresher to change. After a couple of minutes, Xion exits the refresher wearing a dark grey and white RV-03 Speedsuit that tightly hugged her body easily showing her body curves. "Okay, guys how do I look?"

"Wow you look good I mean it looks good on you. I doubt anyone would mistake you for a Jedi." Said Judson.

Trowa is surprised by Kishinami/Xion's new look. 'Wow, Kishinami actually has a decent looking body for once.'

{Hmm…I agree she does have a nice body. Nowhere near as good as mine of course but she looks cuter than she was before. Can't wait for the next time we get to bath together; right Kiyohime.} said Tamamo.

{Right. I believe a nice warm bath would be in order to celebrate Kishinami's I mean Xion's new body.} said Kiyohime giggling in excitement.

"Okay, guys I think we spent enough time here. We need to start our search for Bastila." Said Carth getting everyone's attention.

"Any ideas where we should go look for Bastila?" asked Shay.

"While you guys were out, I did some scouting. There have been reports of Republic escape pods landing in the Undercity. It seems like a good place as any to start looking." Said Carth.

At the mention of escape pods, Trowa perks up at this. "Escape pods? Hey, maybe my sister was in one of those escape pods."

"If so then all the more reason we should get going then." Said Xion as she picks up the Vibroknife and grabs the Riot infiltrator from Carth. Review the knowledge of the Imperial agent she inspects the rifle.

Carth gives Xion a long look. "I know it's not a lightsaber but are you sure you know how to handle that thing?"

Xion shrugs. "Guess we won't know until I have to use it. I'll try not to get the way."

"Okay then. Shay, Judson I got you a change of clothes when I was out there scouting. Put these on, we can't have you looking like republic soldiers out there." Said Carth as he hands both men their change in clothes.

Both men quickly change in the room with Judson wearing grey pants, a white sweater, and vest. (the default scout outfit) Shay was wearing a red jacket, white shirt, and black pants. (Default Smuggler outfit)

"Good, then we're ready to go. We can also use this abandoned apartment as a base. We can also gather equipment and supplies while we're in the upper city. Just remember to keep a low profile. I heard some grim stories about Sith Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the force can do terrible things to the mind. Wipe away a person's memories of their whole identity." Said Carth.

Everyone raises an eyebrow at the last bit with Judson gulping. Carth then waves them off. "But don't worry about it as long as we don't do anything stupid, we should be okay. After all, they are looking for Bastila not a bunch of grunts like us…Oh and Xion I know you said you can't use the force right now but warn us when you can use it again. We don't want you using it in front of any Sith. You may not be Bastila but seeing a female force user is just begging the Sith to send a Sith Death Squad right at our doors."

Xion merely nods. "Of course, Carth. I'm not stupid enough to do something to gain attention to myself. I rather not attract the attention of Malak having him send a Sith death squad after me." 'Not that I could use the force anyway. I just checked my datapad Status with my force powers locked. I'm guessing Ikiryo or better, yet our benefactor has something to do with this.'

With everyone now on the same page, they left the apartment room to start their search for Bastila.

Taris Uppercity

Trowa POV

After finally leaving the room to explore Taris but of course not two seconds after leaving we immediately run into trouble in the form of a Sith soldier and his two battle droids.

"Okay, you alien scum, everybody against the wall! This is a Raid!" yelled the Sith soldier.

"There was a Sith patrol here yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you keep bothering us!" complained a Bith alien in his native tongue that I somehow understood. I wonder if I have some kind of alien language translator in my head.

The Sith took exception to this and blasted the Bith killing him. "That's how Sith deal with smart mouthed aliens! Now the rest of you up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

The Sith then turns to us with a look of shock on his face. "What's this? Humans hiding out with aliens. They're Republic fugitives attack them!"

Without missing a beat, we immediately open fire on them. The Sith soldier is the first to die with a blaster bolt to the face courtesy of sniper shot from Xion. Carth, Judson, Shay and I concentrated fire on the two droids destroying them finishing the fight in less than half a minute.

The other surviving Duros alien turns to us. "Poor Ixgil. He should have not talked back to the Sith. Thankfully you were here to step in and helps us human. This isn't the first time the Sith came down here to stir trouble, but hopefully, this will be the last."

"Won't someone come looking for this patrol?" asked Shay.

"Don't worry. I'll move them to make it look like they were killed elsewhere. That way it should throw Sith off track. With any luck, they won't bother us for a while." Said the Duros.

With that done we quickly searched the Sith body grabbing up his blaster rifle, frag grenade, poison grenade, and two adrenal strength/Stamina glands. Putting away our new goodies we started heading to the exit to leave the apartments. Normally I like to go around and explore the entire place trying to find anything but as we are in a poor alien apartment, we all agreed it was best to not go around snooping as we doubted we find anything of worth; not to mention I rather not disturb anyone.

Just as we were about to go through the exit, we were called out by a Twi'lek selling energy shields. Apparently, these energy shields can absorb damage from blasters; of course, they can only last so long before they are blown out and they have limited uses to up to 5 times before the shield becomes useless. From what we gathered they aren't half bad, but the shields could be so much better. If they were like the shields from Halo or Mass Effect that recharge after getting blown out and continues to work, then definite must have. I wonder if I can do anything to make shields like those; perhaps I should ask Ikiryo about it next time we meet.

After Shay finished talking with the Twi'lek buying one of the energies shields we finally exited the apartments heading into the streets of the Upper City. Upon finally getting our first look at the Uppercity I have to say wow. We are surrounded by skyscrapers with flying cars flying over us. The place really reminds me a great deal of Coruscant as Taris was a very diverse ecumenopolis, that was covered much of the planet the same way. The platform we are on reaches a few of the other skyscrapers allowing us access to other buildings. It is strange seeing that we are able to enter the building that have entrances hundreds of feet in the air but what I gathered only the wealthy and most influenced people live in the Uppercity while the poor and unfortunate live down below in the undercity.

As we were walking through the crowd of people on the platform near the end of the platform, I spotted a republic escape pod. "Hey Carth, is that the escape pod we rode on? It's not that far from the apartment." I whispered to Carth as to not be heard by passerby.

"Yes, it is. We had to quickly find a place to lie low and doing so with 3 unconscious people was a challenge so we couldn't get very far. Luckily for us the Sith already knew Bastila's escape pod had jettisoned from the Endar Spire landing somewhere in the Undercity. That's why only a few patrols are out looking for us as their main search teams are in the Undercity." Whispered Carth.

Ah, so that's why we didn't get caught when we weren't that far from where we crashed. They know where to look for their prize already so sending a token troop to deal with the other republic survivors makes sense.

As we continued walking on the platform trying to blend in as to not catch the attention of the nearby Sith patrols we happen upon an argument of three individuals. A dark-skinned man and strange looking alien were acting aggressive to an old man.

"Davik says you missed your payment." Says the dark-skinned man in a threatening tone.

"Davik doesn't like you missing payments." Chorused the alien in his native tongue.

The old man has a panic look in his eyes. "Here, I've got 50 credits! Can I take a down payment? That should buy me some time, right?"

"Sorry, all out of time. Davik can't have people not paying their debts." Said the man unapologetically.

"But I don't have that much? How can I pay credits I don't have?" said the old man with fear in his voice.

"That's too bad. Davik will make an example out of you. You're coming with us." Said the alien.

"No help! Somebody help! They're going to kill me!" said the panicking old man.

"I know we have to be careful about drawing attention to ourselves but are we really going to let them drag him away?" whispered Carth.

The rest of our group also didn't feel it was right to let happen either. I wasn't sure what we should especially with Sith patrols not that far from us. But before we could decide on a course of action the two thugs notice we are watching.

"Hold on, looks like we got ourselves some witness." Said the man.

"Davik doesn't like witness." Ominously said the alien.

Shay obviously didn't like their attitude, especially how they referred to us as witness in a dangerous tone. "I don't like you attitude. I better teach you a lesson."

"Guess we'll have to teach you to mind your own business." said the alien as he and the man take out their blasters.

Shay reacts fast taking out his Vibroblade closing the distance between him and the man stabbing him in the chest killing him instantly. The alien reacted badly to his buddy getting killed and turned his blaster on Shay ready to kill him with his back turned but blaster fire from both Carth and I take him out before he could get out a shot.

The old man breathes a sigh of relief now that both thugs are dead. "Thank you, I owe you my life. Those bounty hunters were going to kill me! My wife warned me not to take a loan from Davik. Now I can't pay him back. It's not good to owe a crime lord money. He'll just keep sending bounty hunters after me until I'm dead."

"Maybe we can help you?" offered Shay.

"You already helped me saving me from those bounty hunters. So, unless you have a spare 100 credits to pay off Davik there is nothing you can do." Said the old man.

Xion who was searching the bodies walks over to the old man holding her hand out. "Here, 100 credits courtesy from those bounty hunters. That should take care of your problems."

"You're giving me 100 credits? Just like that? I don't know how to thank you! Thank you!"

"You're giving them a hundred credits, generous." Said Carth.

"I guess I should've expected that from a Jed-I mean an upstanding woman like you." Said Judson hurriedly trying to cover his slip.

"Now I can pay off Davik. Thank you, you saved my life. I better take these credits to him right away."

With that the old man than quickly leaves running off to pay his debt. Looking around I saw that a passing Sith patrol strolled on passed us ignoring the scuffle we had. I guess the Sith don't want to bother policing the inhabitants from killing one another and are concentrating on their jobs.

Not wanting to stick around too long we continued walking the streets arriving to the medical facility. Entering the establishment, we are greeted by the sight of the medical receptionist. When Shay tried to talk with the man, he completely dismissed him saying he was too busy and that we should talk to Zelka the head doctor of the clinic. The receptionist I believe his name is Gurney from his nametag seemed very shady and very mean from the tone in his voice.

Not wasting time on the shady man Shay who so far has been our impromptu leader when it comes to our conversations approaches the doctor Zelka. Zelka, unlike the other guy, was far nicer as he greeted us with open arms. He was more than happy to answer Shay's questions about Taris. Zelka also informed us about the Rakghoul plague that was afflicting the Taris in the Undercity which was some good information to know so we can watch out for it. Zelka than mentioned that there is no cure for the disease but the Republic scientist on Taris were close to perfecting a cure until the Sith arrived so if anyone had a cure for the plague, they would have it.

Shay of coursed offered to get a sample of the serum the Sith patrols have in the Undercity. Zelka was grateful for Shay for offering to do this but was uneasy about us planning to confront the Sith patrols in the Undercity to get the serum as he whether not have our deaths on his conscience.

After buying two medpac from Zelka we start to head out when the shady guy Gurney approaches us. He talks to us about the Rakghoul serum that Zelka told us about offering us to instead of bringing the Serum to Zelka but to take it to the lower city bounty office and give it to Jax who will bring it to Davik who could pay handsomely. The amount of credits hinted we could earn did sound nice but morally it sounded way too wrong to give it to a rich power-hungry bastard who would sell the serum to the citizens of Taris at an exorbitant amount to make a profit. Pretty much everyone in the group agreed to screw Davik over and just hand the serum over to Zelka as that was the morally right thing to do.

Making our way out of the Medical facility we head to the direction of the cantina so we can gather information as that's probably the best place to both gather information and so quick credits. Before heading to the cantina, we stopped by the equipment emporium that was located not far from the establishment checking the wares. After Shay chatting with the owner of the shop Kebla Yurt we learned the shop had the best stock of supplies on upper Taris. The only problem was the sixth confiscated all her heavy weapons and swoop bikes so we can't have access to her usual stock. After browsing her stock which we could barely afford we made our way to the Cantina.

Entering the Cantina, we are immediately greeted to the sight of people playing Pazaak at the entrance. Both Shay, Carth and Judson took in interest in the game. After chatting with a few of the players Shay was able to buy a deck of cards for himself from an old man leaving the gambling business behind for 50 credits. Shay took up Pazaak very easily as he bested a few of the players there easily enough. Judson and Carth also joined him playing a few games of Pazaak with Carth having more moderate success with Judson's a bit more mix. After watching the guys play Pazaak for over an hour earning us over 2000 credits altogether we continued inside to gather information.

Heading to the main room of the cantina where most of the patrons were drinking, we started to mingle with the other patrons trying to gather some information. As I ordered a drink I watched as Shay approach a ginger head woman who looked like an off duty Sith from the tone of her voice that sounded imperial.

"Hi there, I haven't seen you around before. Of course, they don't give us Sith officers from the military base much time off." Said the Sith woman.

"You don't look like one of the Sith." Replied Shay.

"I'm off duty right now so I'm not in uniform. I'm Sarna a junior officer first class with the Sith occupation force." Said Sarna.

Shay gives Sarna a roguish smile. "Nice to meet you, Sarna, I'm Shay Xainin."

Sarna smiles at this. "I'm actually surprised your talking to me at all…most people on Taris can't stand Sith at all. It can make this job very lonely."

"I don't hold that against you. You're just doing your job right." Said Shay.

"Yes, that's true, but people don't appreciate what we have done for them. We could have slapped a whole curfew on the whole planet, but we didn't. You know it's like everyone on this backwater planet is in a permanent bad mood don't they know how to make the best of things." said a venting Sarna.

That was a pretty upbeat attitude for a Sith. From Shay's expression, he seems to agree with me. "That's a pretty positive attitude." Said Shay.

"Exactly it's all about attitude. I didn't want to be assigned to this backwater planet, but I have to make the best of it. It's just like back during the Mandalorian war, Commander Chulainn always says there is no use moping about every battle loss or every bad thing that happens. It's about making the most of the time you have with your comrades at arms because you never know when your time is up so live life to the fullest and never let anything get you down."

This surprised both Shay and I thought for different reasons as the mention of Chulainn caught my attention and the girls.

{That Sith woman mentioned Lancer's name. Did she know him?} said Kiyohime.

{Ikiryo did mention that Lancer was already resurrected here and was working with Archer. Lancer must have had his own adventure here if this woman speaks so fondly of him.} said Tamamo.

"So, you fought during the Mandalorian war, impressive. This commander of your sounds like an all right guy. Is he stationed here too?" asked Shay now curious.

"Yes, I did fight in the war, but I joined up barely over a year before the war ended when we were winning. So, most of the battles I participated in were with commanders like Chulainn and those from the Knights of the Rounds leading us who were veterans who fought from the beginning. As for my former Commander, he isn't with us any longer; he along with the rest of the Knights of the Round left with the Lion King back to Cathar after the Lion King made the decision to give asylum to the Mandalorians. I really do miss those guys they always were able to lighten up the mood." Said Sarna smiling in melancholy.

Another man lying drunkenly at the bar sits up turning to Sarna. "Hey Sarna, quiet down. You know we're not supposed to talk about the Lion King or the Knights of the Round. Malik hates the Lion King and kills anyone who speaks of the Lion King or Revan in a good light."

"Oh, relax Yun. As long as we are here, we should be able to speak our minds about them. Besides, I recall you being a big fan of the Hera sisters of the Knights of the Rounds." Said Sarna.

Yun then smiles dreamily at the mention of the Hera sisters. "Oh, those Hera sisters. Man, how I missed days spending some R&R with the boys in Heaven's Paradise. The Sister's along with all those other girls under Lust sempai employ were great in… relieving the constant stress we soldier had to endure during the war."

Sarna scoffed. "Stress my ass. That place was a house of debauchery. All the men went down there to both get hammered and screw all day."

"Hey, we weren't the only ones going down there. I saw plenty of women going down there using special rooms mainly for the women. I saw a few of those things that goes down there and I have to say you girls got some weird-ass fetishes." Defended Yun.

"Wow sounds like you guys during the war had quite the time during your off times. After all everyone needs to blow off steam for a while." Said Shay with a look of astonishment on his face from the story he just heard.

Sarna blushes at this then quickly punches Yun in the shoulder shutting him up. "…Umm yeah thanks. It's good to meet someone who understands what I'm going through. It's good to talk about this stuff once and a while. It gets lonely on the base. Umm, I must get going soon; I got a shift back at the military base. But some of us junior officers are having a party tonight to blow off some steam. I really like to see you again; why don't you drop by. I'll show where it is on your map."

"I'll be there beautiful." Replied Shay as he kisses the back of her hand like some prince charming.

Sarna giggles at the action. "Oh, you are quite the charmer aren't you. Now don't be late. The party starts after our shift ends. Most of us won't be heading back to base to lock up our uniforms. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there." Sarna then leaves heading back to the base.

Walking over to Shay I pat him on the back. "Not bad Romeo. You're quite the smooth operator. That woman was like putty in your hands."

Shay chuckles at this. Before he could reply Carth walks over to us. "Shay, I was watching your conversation. Mind telling me what you were thinking associating with the enemy."

"Relax Carth I was gathering information. I learned that we need either authorization papers to access the lift to the Taris lower levels or went disguised as Sith ourselves. I thought we could use this party to get those uniforms." Defended Shay.

Carth had a nonplussed look. "Well, you seemed quite chummy with that Sith with the way you were hitting on her."

"And what's wrong with that? She might be a Sith, but she is a very hot attractive woman. Not to mention I learn she wasn't a bad person. She fought in the Mandalorian war the same as you Carth." Replied Shay.

"All the more reason you shouldn't trust her. Soldiers like her used to be loyal to the republic but then they turned their backs on us and stabbed us in the back. Nothing good will come with associating with a traitor. They're no better than Sa-…no just do whatever." Said Carth as he was shaking his head leaving obviously upset about something else related to this.

"I think Carth has trust issues. The way he talked about betrayal he probably was betrayed by someone close who joined the Sith." I said to Shay.

Shay nods. "Yeah, I think so too. I'll have to talk to him later about that. I can't have something like that fester for too long. Come on Trowa lets head to the arena; I heard they have fought there; might be interesting."

With that we start making our way toward the arena but just before we enter the room, we hear an irritating patronizing voice that catches our attention. Looking toward the noise we see an annoying spoiled daddy's girl talking down to Xion.

"Where did you get those clothes, a trash compactor in the lower city? And where are my drinks that I ordered?" said the spoiled rich girl.

"Who are you and why are you bossing me around?" said Xion who was clearly getting irritated at the rich girl.

"Why are the help so incompetent? One word from daddy and I'll have you fired." Threatened the rich girl.

Xion looked to be grinding her teeth the more time she spent in the woman's presence. After about a minute Xion grabs a drink from a passing waiter then pours it on the spoil rich girl's head. "There, enjoy your drink you spoiled BITCH!"

"Arrgh…you ruined my new dress! You'll pay for this you little whore! Just wait until my daddy hears of this!" screamed the spoiled brat as she runs off past us.

"Wow, that was a nice Xion. We watched the whole thing and that rich girl deserved that." Said Shay who gives Xion a small clap of applause.

Xion blushes a bit at the comment. "Umm thanks. That woman was annoying."

"Hey Xion, we're headed to the arena want to come with?" I asked.

"Ah sure." Replied Xion.

With that we made our way to the arena. Entering the room, we find both Judson and Carth already here. "Come on Carth the match is about to begin." Said an excited Judson.

"Calm down Judson the match isn't going anywhere. I can't believe you convinced me to watch this. I don't get what's so interesting about two idiots fighting each other for sport." Complained Carth giving off a deep sigh.

"Oh, live a little Carth. All work a no play makes jack a dull boy." Judson's attention then falls on us as he waves us over. "Hey, guys it's good to see you're here. Come on join us, let's watch the show!"

Seeing many of the other patrons were crowding to the viewing screens we joined Judson and Carth by the viewing screen. On the viewing screen, we listen as the announcer introduces the fighters Deadeye Duncan and Gerlon Two-fingers. The fight if you can call it that didn't last long when Duncan took out his blaster but dropped it as it fumbled from his hands. Gerlon took notice to this and blasted Duncan taking him out.

"Wow, that was the fastest fight I ever saw. That was very anti-climactic." Said disappointed Judson.

"Hey, it looks like the fighters just got back here. Looks like there are 5 of them; want to talk with one of them? Maybe learn a bit about the arena." I said to rest of the group.

Shay nods as he walks over to the arena fighters heading directly for Gerlon. "Haven't seen you before. Looking to step into the dual ring, or are you here to watch?"

"I like to enter the ring/I like to enter the ring." Both Shay and I said at the same time.

Gerlon smiles at this. "Good to see some new blood in the fight game. Things have gotten stale lately. If you two are serious about this go talk with Ajuur the Hutt the duel organizer. He'll probably start a rookie like you off with Duncan."

Just as we were about to head to the Hutt Carth stops us. "Wait you guys aren't really planning on competing? Did you guys forget we are on a mission and a bit short on time. Let's not forget the sith probably have the Endar Spire's crew manifest so catching everyone's attention will not do us any favors."

"Oh, come on relax Carth. We could always just fight under an alias. Beside we could use the credits from the winnings. It could also be good practice for a real fight." Said Shay trying to convince Carth.

Carth has a look of concentration thinking of the matter before sighing. "Oh, all right. You drive a good point but try not to stand out too much you two. Just earn us some quick credits so we can get back on the search."

"Thanks, Carth." I said.

With that we head over to the Hutt. "I'm sorry humans. The betting windows are closed. No more fights right now. People are sick of seeing the same dualist fight all the time. It's bad for business. Unless…my name is Ajuur I organize the duels here. We need a new face in the dueling ring. How about one of you step into the ring? It would be a highly profitable venture."

"We're both interested but what's in it for us?" said Shay in a smooth smuggler like manner.

"I can arrange for you both to entry into the duel ring. If you win you get the standard contract 10% of all wages. And don't worry nobody dies in the ring anymore. Deathmatches are illegal now. Most of the fighters use vibroblades or stun sticks because the ring is pretty small. Some of the other competitors use blasters or whatever they prefer."

"Vibroblades and blasters? And nobody ever dies. How come I get the feeling you are taking us for a ride?" said a skeptical Carth.

"The duel rings energy suppressor fields make sure nobody dies. Weapons are limited so they only hurt not kill. So, are you interested?" said the eager Hutt.

"I'll do it, but I'll do it for more than 10%." Said Shay full of confidence.

Ajuur burst out laughing. "Ha-Ha-Ha, you're joking right? If I pay you more than everyone wants more. Now you get the same 10% just like all the others now that is my final offer."

"Oh fine, I'll do it." Said a disappointed Shay.

"Hey, don't forget about me I'm joining too. And just so you know we are not interested in fighting each other. Just have us fight the other competitors." I said.

"Good, new blood into the ring! But you two need a nickname like Ice, Deadeye or Twitch. A good name makes people bet more. Hmm…what's a good name for you? You're both off-worlders so no one would recognize you. So how about we call you the Mysterious Stranger. Yes, that's a good name." said Ajuur to Shay.

"Mysterious Stranger? Uh, I guess that's the best I can get." Said an unenthused Shay.

"It's a good name its perfect for you. You have no past no history. It makes you look like you have big my dark secret. Which will make more people bet more. Now, how about your friend here." Said Ajuur.

"Wait, wait! I like to be called…" I then take out my smuggler Hat from the Shrewd Rascal armor set sliding my fingers on the ridges of my hat in a smooth manner. "The Lone Wanderer."

Ajuur then burst out laughing. "Oh, I like you human. That's not a half bad-bad name, equally as mysterious. And the presentation not half bad…but your look looks like your missing something. Ah ha that's it!" Ajuur then grabs something next to him throwing it to me. "Here that's some old cloak I've been using as a…napkin. Put it on and don't worry its clean…mostly."

Looking to the cloak it was a dingy brown cloak with some smudges here and there even some splotches of what looks like blood that looked more like a poncho. Putting it on I couldn't help but think I looked like a desperado from the wild west. Now just need to do something about the smell but I'll deal with it later.

"Wow, looking good there pal." Said Judson giving a sharp whistle in appreciation.

"Not bad but that dingy thing smells." Said Xion holding her nose.

"Hey that's not fair! You not only got a cooler name but an awesome new look." Complained Shay as I merely smirked back at him taking out a toothpick putting it in my mouth completing the badass outlaw look which further drives Shay's jealousy up the wall.

"Okay you two ready to step into the ring for the duel now? Which one of you wishes to compete first. Your first opponent will be Deadeye Duncan." Said Ajuur.

"Yes, and I'll go first." Hastily said Shay who was still sour over the stage name.

"Yes, you fight, and people bet, and I make money. It's all good. Only one rule nobody dies. When they go down don't finish them off. Deathmatches are illegal now." Said Ajuur.

After Ajuur finished he had one of his men lead Shay to the arena. With us going over to the viewing screen to watch the match we listened as the announcer introduces Shay or should I say the Mysterious Stranger which got the crowd going as they were excited to see a new fighter in the ring. After the introductions, the fight against Duncan went as well as I expected. Shay simply dodged the one blaster shot Duncan gave off before blasting Duncan himself until he was knocked out.

After the match with Duncan Shay moved on to fight Gerlon two-fingers. The fight in this one was a little harder as Gerlon was a good shot, so the two traded blasters shot for a while before Shay decided to forgo the blaster taking out his Vibroblade charging Gerlon. Gerlon attempted to blast Shay but he proved too fast as he nimbly dodged the blaster fire closing the distances in mere seconds. Gerlon tried to take out a Vibroblade in defense but was too late when Shay hit him hard in the chest knocking him out.

With the fight with Gerlon won Shay came out of the arena to rest a bit and have a drink before heading back in to fight his next opponent ICE. The blond woman ICE certainly had an ice-cold personality when Judson tried talking to her so as both ICE and Shay faced off with one another they started the fight with light blaster fire before tossing their blasters aside taking out their Vibroblades as they fought in a long brutal melee. Their clash of steel almost looked like a dance as they both moved so fast striking and blocking each other's attacks. This continued for several minutes before Shay managed to elbow thrust ICE in the throat stunning her before finishing her off with an overhead strike to her head knocking her out.

Once the match was over Shay took a half-hour break before heading back to the ring to face off against the 20-year long veteran Marl. As the match began Shay didn't waste time with his blaster taking out his viroblade charging Marl. Marl stands his ground readying his double-bladed Vibroblade as he takes on all of Shay's strikes. Marl was in total control of the fight as he effortlessly blocks Shay's attacks all the while he counterattacked Shay whittling down his defenses. The fight lasted a few more minutes until Marl slashed Shay across the chest sapping the last of Shay's endurance as he drops his blade and falls over unconscious.

{The old man is very skilled Master. Shay was definitely faster, but the old man was far more skilled fighter. It will be a challenged to beat him.} said Kiyohime.

{There no way master would lose to that old man. He'll beat him no problem! I believe in you Master!} said Tamamo.

'Thanks for the advice Kiyohime and the vote of confidence Tamamo.'

Once Shay's defeat was announced Ajuur men carried Shay back up here with the rest of us completely exhausted. Standing over the exhausted Shay I pat him on the back giving him a cheeky smile. "That was quite the show, Shay. You were doing so well winning three times in a row but then the old man gave you an ass-whooping. But hey on the bright side you made 600 credits."

Shay stares back at me angrily. "Fuck you Trowa! How about you have a try stepping into the ring. Let's see how long you last. I love to see that smug look on your faced wiped clean off!"

I raise my hand in mock surrender. "All right already I'm going; my audience awaits."

I walk over to Ajuur asking him to set me for a match while everyone else attends to Shay. The Hutt, of course, is more than happy to send me out as one of his men walked me to the arena.

3rd POV

Taris Cantina

As Trowa was led away to the arena the rest of the group crowded around the viewing screen getting ready to watch Trowa's match. "Hey Shay, you sure you don't want to lay down a bit longer. That fall you took was hard." Asked a concern Judson.

Shay waves him off. "I'm fine Judson I just need a moment."

Xion notice Shay was swaying a bit so she walks over to him holding him on his side letting his body lean on her. "You're not fine Shay. You can barely stand. Just lean on me for now. I doubt you want to miss the match so just lean on me for now. After Trowa finishes his matches lets head to the Zelka's Clinic."

"Listen to the girl Shay. You're still injured from your fights. Just relax for a while we still need you to rescue you know who." Said Carth quietly making sure nobody was listening in.

Shay merely sighs but smiles at Xion's concern. "All right you guys win."

"Hey guys the match is starting!" said Judson.

Everyone's attention is then on the screen as it shows both competitors enter the ring with the announcer giving their introduction.

**Ladies and Gentlemen draw your eyes to the ring! We have a special presentation in store for you. We have yet another new challenger entering the ring. I'm sure everyone enjoyed The Mysterious Stranger entering the ring. Well, now folk allow me to introduce you to our newest competitor.**

**In this corner is a man who has wandered the great expanse of the outer rim searching for greater challenges for reasons no one knows but for today he had made his way here. The Lone Wonderer!**

The Audience's attention then falls to the smuggler wearing a brown dingy poncho. Trowa then slides his fingers across the brim of his hat in a smooth badass manner tipping his hat. This action gets the crowd going at the appearance of the Lone Wanderer.

Shay who was watching from the viewing screen sours a bit. "The crowd is even louder than when I was first introduced."

"Jealous? Don't worry about its Shay. I'm sure the crowd is still excited from when you were in the ring. Perhaps you simply warmed them up for him." Said Xion in a playful voice.

"Hmm…. perhaps." mumbled Shay.

**And in this corner, we all know him lose night after night after night Deadeye Duncan!**

Duncan raises his hand in the air for the crowd with a look of determination on his face.

**Now let the Match Begin!**

Trowa readies himself holding his blaster by his side like a cowboy in the old west in a standoff. Duncan takes out his blaster firing at Trowa fully intending on ending the match. Trowa merely stands there as the blaster fire flies past him haphazardly due to Duncan's terrible aim. After a few seconds later Duncan managed to aim one blaster bolt to fly straight toward Trowa's head.

Trowa who had been steadily watching the blaster bolts notices the one actually coming for him and decides now was the time to act. Leaning his body to the side he easily dodged the blaster bolt effortlessly and quickdraws his blaster shooting from the hip blasting Duncan in the chest knocking him unconscious. Trowa then flips his blaster in his hand in a cowboy like fashion then holsters it.

**Duncan is down! The winner is the Lone Wanderer! Though honestly, folks what did we really expect folks. You have to do a lot more than that to impress us Wanderer…Hmm, what's this? Well folks, looks like Gerlon Two-Fingers is waiting on the other wing and wishes to challenge the Wanderer to a match!**

**What say, you Wanderer? Do you accept this challenge?**

Trowa raises his fist in affirmative which gets the crowd going.

**I believe that answers that question folks. Now I like to introduce you in this corner one of the greats, a man so tough even a disfiguring injury couldn't end his career. I give you Gerlon Two-Fingers!**

Gerlon enters the ring raising his fist in the air getting the crowd going.

**Let the match begin!**

The two combatants meet one another at the center of the ring their hands hover over their blasters ready to draw at any moment. "I've been waiting for a chance to fight you kid. I'm still reeling from the fight I had from your friend the Stranger. It's been a long-time since I had a good fight. I hope you won't disappoint." Said Gerlon as he starts to circle around Trowa slowly.

Trowa gives a cheeky smile as he mimics the same action in a slow dramatic way. "Don't worry I won't."

{Go get him Master!} cheered Tamamo.

{We believe in you, go get him Master!} cheered Kiyohime.

The two combatants circle around each other keeping their opponent in their view continuing this for a few seconds before stopping. This gets the crowd watching this an anxiously excited as the two stopped as the tension in the room everyone was waiting for the first one to make a move.

Both combatants stare each other down as their hands hover over their blasters as they wait for the other to make a move. They continue standing there for several moments increasing the crowd's excitement before both finally quickdraw their blasters firing a shot off with both barely evading the shot to the head.

The two waste no time trying to gain distance away from each other as they return fire on one another. Trowa barrel rows away from the blaster fire overhead as parts of his poncho are singed from a few shots coming to close. Not wasting a moment, he takes out his second blaster opening fire a flurry of bolts in Gerlon's position forcing him to hastily run from the oncoming fire.

The two combatants continue their match blaster firing, dodging, running and anything they can think of in their blaster fight for several minutes. Trowa who was tiring from the prolonged blaster fight decided to end it by taking out a flash grenade and chucking it at Gerlon. Gerlon took notice to this and closed his eyes and ran. Trowa, on the other hand, was waiting for this and when the flash grenade went off Trowa uses saboteur charge on Gerlon's blaster making it explode then sharpshooters at Gerlon blasting him in the chest knocking him out.

**Gerlon is down! Gerlon is down. The winner is the Lone Wanderer! **

**Gerlon losing to not one rookie but two? Have his injuries finally caught up to him? Or perhaps he really is that good. Time will tell.**

As the arena attendees escorted Gerlon back up sending him to get medical treatment Trowa makes his way back to the cantina where he is greeted by his comrades.

"Trowa you were awesome down there!" congratulated Judson.

"Not bad I guess." Nonchalantly said Xion trying to hide a smile on her face.

"Not bad shooting their kid. You got a great trigger finger there." Said Carth.

"I guess you weren't half bad. I did better of course." Reluctantly said Shay.

{You were great master. You were like Ka-Pow! And the other guy was out. Your amazing Master!} esthetically said Tamamo.

{I 'm just glad you came back safe master.} Said Kiyohime.

Trowa gives his friends his thanks for their praise as he makes his way to the Hutt but stop as he spots Duncan. Deciding to talk with one of his opponents that he fought he approaches him. Duncan turn to Trowa but has a look of anger on his face. "Oh, what do you want? Oh, let me guess you beat me in the dueling ring and now you're here to rub it in my face. Yeah well I'm used to it so pardon me if I ignore your gloating."

Trowa blinks at his soured attitude. "Wow what craped in your pants?"

"Gee I wonder why? Could it be due to me being the worst dualist in all Taris could it? Not one but two rookies got the better of me. Look I admit it your better than me; everyone is better than me. A one-legged blindfolded Tach with a rusted knife could probably beat me okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? You satisfied yet? Are you happy you've taken the last shred of my dignity!" angrily yelled Duncan?

Trowa then hears laughter in his head from both his servants. {Ha-Ha-ha…Oh, I like this guy Duncan. He really is fun to make fun of. He would have made a perfect jester in my palace better than that no talent Lizard girl.} laughed Tamamo.

{Heheheh…I agree. I did enjoy him humiliating himself.} giggled Kiyohime.

Trowa lightly chuckles unable to hide how humorous Duncan's rant was. "Yes, I'm happy now."

"Slime rat." Said Duncan with disdain in his mouth as he walks away.

Xion who was watching the interaction walks over to Trowa swatting him on the head. "Now that was unnecessary Trowa. You already have beaten him you didn't have to rub it in."

"I wasn't. Duncan was the one ranting off with that self-decrepitating speech. I just thought what he said was funny." Defended Trowa.

Xion sighs holding her head. "I swear Trowa this is something I expected from Caster. I think she is becoming a bad influence on you."

{No that's not true Xion! I'm a great influence on Master! There is nothing wrong with watching a fool degrade himself for our entertainment.} defended Tamamo.

Not wanting the two to get into an argument Trowa skedaddles back over to the Hutt to continue the match. "Good fight, good fight. People like you Lone Wanderer. They bet a lot money when you fight which makes me happy…and rich." Ajuur then hands Trowa his cut of the profits from the two matches 300 credits.

Trowa then asks another match which Ajuur happily agrees as he sends another of his men to lead Trowa down to the ring.

**Ladies and Gentlemen draw your eyes to the center ring! We have a special presentation in store for you. Over in this corner, a woman with steel on her bones and ice water in her veins. She is cold and quick as death itself.** **You know her. You love her…Ice!**

Ice merely huffs as if not giving the crowd the time of day which get the crowd going mainly the men in her cold-hearted indifference.

**And in this corner a rising star taking steps into the big leagues…The Lone Wonderer! **

Like before Trowa then slides his fingers across the brim of his hat in a smooth badass manner tipping his hat. This action gets the crowd going.

**Let the Match Begin!**

Without missing a beat Trowa draws both of his blasters as he rains a hail of bolts straight at Ice. Ice in turned dodged and returned his blaster fire. The two continue their gunfight running and dodging around the arena for several minutes before Ice's blaster is blown out of her hand by a saboteur charge from Trowa.

Ice without missing a beat takes out her viroblade charges straight at Trowa who continues to rain fire on her but Ice uses her nimble speed to evade all blaster shots and close the distance between them in mere seconds swinging her blade straight at Trowa forcing him to block with his blasters knocking him back a few feet tumbling.

Trowa quickly reorienting himself forgoes his blasters takes out his Cathar Honor sword bringing it up blocking a strike from Ice that would have been his head. Trowa tumbles a bit as Ice capitalizes on Trowa's bad footing as she knocks him around.

As Trowa tumbles from another strike he stomps his foot firm on the ground regaining his footing lifting his sword to block an overhead strike then spin kicks Ice to the side stunning her for a moment giving Trowa the moment to properly position himself and start his offense. Trowa then strikes out with a flurry of strikes with his blade back at Ice as the two-clash matching each other blow by blow in a vicious melee.

As they clashed the hilt of Trowa's Cathar honor sword glows bright yellow as the crystal inside was empowering it making the blade power stronger as each hit was heavier and sharper. As Trowa sword glowed it's brightest Trowa pushed off as he leaped at Ice as he launches an overhead strike which Ice blocks but is forced to her knee due to the amount of force behind it cracking the Vibroblade. Trowa didn't waste a beat on this vulnerability as he kicks her by the side knocking her to the ground then thrust his blade to her chest hitting her hard knocking her out.

**The fight is over! Ice is knocked out cold! Looks like we have another rising star in The Lone Wanderer folks. But how far will his star soar, you'll just have to wait and see folks?**

With that Trowa makes his way back up to the cantina meeting back up with Ajuur collecting his cut 300 credits. As Trowa was counting his credits Judson puts his arm around his should pulling him into a bro hug. "It's good to see you back in one-piece buddy. I was getting worried with how it looked like she was tossing you around until you started going on the offensive. I see you made the same amount as Shay did. So ready for your next match?"

Trowa shakes his head wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Not a chance. I rather not get my but handed to me like Shay. Fighting Ice showed me I need to train some more and get some more experience in battle. I can do that in the Taris lower levels."

Shay snorts at that. "You're just scared that the old man will kick your ass!"

Before the two could bicker Xion intervenes. "Enough you two we spent enough time here already let's go we have a mission remember."

"I second that. Let's first visit Zelka's clinic so we can patch both Shay and Trowa up." Said Carth.

Everyone agreed to this as they needed to get back on course, so the group make their way out of the Cantina. Just as the group turned the corner near Kebla's shop they are greeted to the sight of the spoiled rich girl Xion humiliated along with two armed Rodians.

"Now you'll learn how to treat your betters. Get them!" ordered the spoiled brat.

Just as the two Rodians made a step toward the groups a shimmering of the space next to them as Xion then appears next to them decloaking as she jams her Vibroknife into one of the Rodians neck then levels her blaster rifle to the other firing a charged blast hitting him in the head killing him instantly.

As both Rodians thugs fall onto the ground dead the spoiled brat takes off running screaming for her Daddy. "Wow what just happened? When did you get there? I thought you couldn't use any of your Jedi powers?" asked a confused Judson.

"That was just me using my stealth field generator. It came along with some of the tools I got from the supply crate." Replied Xion. 'It's a good thing while the boys were playing in the arena, I was reviewing all my agent abilities mainly the stuff dealing with concealment. I like to not get shot thank you very much.'

The boys then searched the thug's bodies finding anything useful before checking in on Kebla's shop with Shay selling a few of the things they had and buying a few medpacs, grenades and a permacrete detonator before making their way to the clinic. After Shay and Trowa were checked out they made their way to the Taris upper city North heading straight into the North Apartments. Checking through the apartments we didn't find much but we met two people of note. One was a man name Largo who was on the run from Davik as he had a bounty on his due to him owing Davik 200 credits. Shay being the generous person he is gives him 200 credits to pay off his debt which Largo was grateful for as he runs off to pay off his debt.

The second was a woman named Día who is also on the run with a bounty on her head because she pulled a vibroblade on a man called Holdan cutting him who was too handsy on her. This angered him so out of spite he put a bounty on her as he didn't want his reputation as one of Davik's men tarnished. Shay offered to talk with this Holdan to get him to back off from the bounty.

After checking most of the North apartments we make our way to the room the Sith were going to have their party as that was the best time to obtain a uniform. Entering the apartment room, the group is greeted to the sight of off duty Sith drinking and dancing to the music.

"Hey, you made it. I was wondering when you were going to show. The party is in full swing and it looks like you brought some friends good the more the merrier. You have to try this Tarisan Ale it's fantastic. We should have conquered this planet ages ago." Said Sarna.

"Careful Sarna. That wine got quite the quick a couple more bottles and we'll be passed out on the floors." Said Yun.

"Who cares we're not on duty tomorrow so let's live a little. Come on Shay come drink with me." Sarna then grabs Shay's hand pulling him off somewhere.

"And he is off. I guess we should mingle for a bit. Just don't drink too much I don't like associating with the enemy." said Carth.

"I'll head over to the drinks then. I can add something to the ale to speed up their drunkenness so they can pass out." Said Xion as she makes her way to the drinks.

"I guess I'll grab a few drinks before she can spike it then. I do enjoy a good drink." Said Judson as he follows after Xion.

With that Trowa mingles around the party dancing with the few party-goers blinding in while Shay and Sarna were drinking drinks mostly the latter and dancing to the music. As time passed more of the party-goers were passing out on the floor while Sarna and Shay were dancing though Sarna was mostly hanging onto Shay as the drinks were making her legs wobbly. During their interactions, Sarna was openly flirting with Shay which he reciprocated. As the party was dying down Sarna suggested they enter the other rooms' bedroom for some private fun which Shay just couldn't say no as he practically carried her to the other.

After about an hour all the Sith were passed out on the ground leaving only Trowa's group up and about. "Finally, they're all out of it. Come on let's grab those uniforms so we can access the lift to the lower city."

As they grab the Sith uniforms Trowa looks around noting one of their members were missing. "Hey, where is Shay?"

"He is in the other room. He went in with that hot Sith woman. I heard some really loud noises in there. Lucky bastard." Said Judson with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Carth shakes his head in derision sighing. "Of course, he did. Let's hurry and get him so we get back on the mission. It won't be long until the Sith come check up on these guys realizing their gear is gone."

Making their way to the other room they find both Shay and Sarna lying naked in bed with a big grin plastered on Shay's face. Carth facepalms at the sight before shaking Shay awake. "Get up Shay! You had your fun now let's go!"

Shay sits up yawning. "Man, that was a wild night."

"Yeah, yeah good for you now let's get going before a Sith patrol arrives to find this mess. They won't be happy when they note that their armor is gone." Said Carth.

"All right already." Shay gets up from the bed his morning wood in full display making Xion blush bright red running out the room as he dresses himself. Shay then remembers his sleeping companion. "Hey wait what about Sarna? What will happen to her when they learn their armor is gone?"

Judson scratches the back of his neck in thought. "Hmm…I not sure. I know ever since Malak got in control that from the rumors the punishment for failure especially incompetents are very severe, and people tend to end up in death."

This surprised Shay. "Wait they'll kill her over losing some armor! We can't possibly leave her to die?"

"That's the plan, Shay. She is a Sith. The enemy. There is no point shedding a tear over the enemy now let's get out of here." Coldly said Carth.

"But Sarna isn't a bad person. She fought for the republic during the Mandalorian War. She only stayed with the Sith because she believed in Revan. I heard her complain enough about it in her drunkard stupor that she has no loyalties to Malak and she only continued to serve out of fear when Malak started purging anyone who showed even an ink of loyalty to Revan." Replied Shay.

"Don't let your misplaced feeling for this Sith you slept with get in the way. She is still the enemy. We don't have time to try and convert every Sith on our side just because of some bleeding sob story. We only have time to look after ourselves. Now we have an important mission to get back to so let's go." Said an undeterred Carth.

Shay looks back to the slumbering Sarna thoughts of the Sith killing her. Shaking his head, he stares back at Carth with determination. "No, I can't do that. Sarna put her trust in me when she invited us here. We were complete strangers and yet she was kind enough to trust us to join in this party to sit back and relax. I know I'm being selfish right now wanting to save Sarna and none of the others, but I just can't in good conscious leave her."

Trowa then puts his hand on Shay's shoulder. "Hey if you feel strong about this then you have my support."

Shay smiles back at his friend. "Thanks, Trowa." Shay stares back at Carth. "I'm taking Sarna with us Carth. I refuse to betray her trust. I be no different than the Sith when they backstabbed the republic if I betray her like that."

Carth stares back at Shay seeing that he won't back down on this. "Fine then have your way!" Carth then walks right up to Shay pointing a finger to his chest. "But she is your responsibility! The moment this comes back to blow up in your face don't come crying to me. She is a Sith don't forget it."

Carth angrily storms out of the room with Shay breathing a sigh of relief. "So, are we going to get her dressed? Or are we just going to carry her out naked?" asked Trowa.

"Oh right…umm I'll gather up her clothes." Shay gathers up Sarna's scattered clothes putting them on her unconscious body picking it up as they make their way out of the apartment heading back to their abandoned apartment.

As our band of heroes left the apartment an hour goes by until the party-goers start to stir awake. Unlucky for them they are greeted by the sight of armed Sith troopers hoisting them up against the wall. "What, what is going on here? We're Sith officers!" screamed a confused Yun.

One of the Sith Interrogators dressed in black steps forward facing the Sith party goers with a wicked grin. "I'm sure you men must be confused on what's happening. Allow me to clarify. You are all under investigation of conspiracy to undermine Lord Malak rule. We have suspicions that you all are Revan and the Lion King sympathizers. We have eye-witness testimony that you all shown obvious favoritism to the Lion King's command. As well you have been in contact with junior officer Sarna one of the more notable dissidents who has shown a clear dislike of our lord and you all share similar sentiments as you've all have been seen associating with her on daily bases."

The drunken Sith shake in fear at the accusations. "But Sarna mostly just complained about how strict things have been getting as to compare to our time during the Mandalorian War. And what's wrong with talking about the Lion King for? She fought on our side before! We're not at war with the Lion King's forces!" yelled one of the Sith officers.

The Sith interrogator shakes his head mockingly. "First off it doesn't matter if officer Sarna didn't mean ill will. Speaking ill of our lord especially comparing him to Revan or the Lion King will not be tolerated. Secondly, Lord Malak despises the Lion King and fully considers her the enemy. Some of our forces have been in supposed accidents that drew us in conflict with some of their patrols and they assisted the republic in killing our men. They obviously don't consider us allies not that lord Malak would accept such. Lord Malak has decreed the Lion King an enemy of the Sith and any and all association with them is considered treason."

"But come on we were only talking about how great the women under the Lion King like Nero, Eliza-chan and the Hera sisters. Come, guys, you remember them especially the Hera sisters during the war. Not only were they great singers they knew how to suck cock erm…" the sith officer was interrupted with an elbow to the side by another officer.

The Sith interrogator scoffs. "Of course you men were enticed by those seductress charms. No matter you fantasized about them for the last time. Any and all talk referring to the Lion King or her men working under her in good light is an act of sedition; now where is junior officer Sarna?"

Another of the Sith trooper steps toward the interrogator saluting. "Sir, officer Sarna isn't on the premises. We heard reports that a woman matching Sarna's descriptions was carried out unconscious by several individuals. We believed they are the same ones who stole the sympathizers Sith armors."

The interrogator scratches his chin in thought. "Hmm…these suspects might either be republic survivors from the Endar Spire, or they're more likely were Taris lower city gangsters. They have been causing us a lot of trouble lately harassing our patrols and stealing military equipment. Wouldn't put pass them they would kidnap our ginger officer."

"If Sarna has been kidnapped then we have to rescue her! We can't let gangsters have her. There no telling what horrors they'll do to her!" yelled Yun worried about his friend.

The interrogator merely shrugs. "Less paperwork for me. We can just assume junior officer Sarna was kidnapped by the lower city gangs. No need to go out of our way to get her. Our time on our planet will be short and I heard Lord Malak has something special in store for the planet." He finished with an evil chuckle.

"Umm…then what about us?" meekly asked one of the detained Sith officers.

"You'll be taken back to the fleet for interrogation. We'll force you to tell us any other sympathizers with similar sentiments. Okay, men take them away!" ordered the Sith Interrogator.

Just as the Sith troopers were grabbing up the partygoers to drag them out one of the still inebriated Sith. "Damn it! I can't believe we're getting suspected of treason just because we wanted to talk about the good old days! I swear Malak is just butt hurt about all the times the Lion King publicly insulted and humiliated him! Come on we all know the Lion King easily overshadowed Malak! Whenever the Big Three the heroes of the republic were talked about in the war most people think of Revan and the Lion King. Malak was just an afterthought! It's no wonder the bastard barely had any action when it came to women! Come on that loser was rejected by that Arkanian offshoot girl and rumors said he was even tried to get into the Lion King's sister's pants for Sith sa-" before the inebriated sith could say another word, he is blasted in the chest by the Sith interrogator instantly killing him as his lifeless body drops to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson to all who would disrespect our lord." The Sith troopers then drag the Sith party goers out of the apartments into the transports back at the military base.

Taris Abandon Apartment Safehouse

Trowa and the others finally arrive back to the safehouse after deciding to bring the Sith officer Sarna much to Shay's insistence. Choosing to go to the safehouse to try and sway Sarna to their side. Shay had laid Sarna on the bed waiting at her bedside contemplating what to say to her before she wakes up. Trowa and Xion sat down on the table tinkering with their datapad's. Carth who was still against this elected to stand by the door should a Sith Death squad be knocking on their door. And Judson elected to stay outside and keep watch.

A little over a half-hour of waiting Sarna started to wake up. Sarna drowsily sits up from the bed holding her head from the massive headache from the ale she drank. "Ow…my head feels like it's about to split open." Sarna looks up squinting seeing Shay sitting in a chair next to the bed beside her. Smiling seductively at Shay she scoots closer to him. "Hmm, I see your still here handsome. We had a great time didn't we. The night is still young so how about we go another round…"

Sarna after a moment of clarity notices that her clothes were still on clearly remembering removing them before. Finally taking stock of the room she notes that the room definitely wasn't either of the rooms the party occupied. "Umm…Shay by any chance while I was pissed out drunk did, we enter another apartment by mistake, or did I follow you back to your place?"

Sighing Shay was prepared himself for the explanation he had planned for her. "It's closer to the latter but not quite. I actually carried you back to my apartment which I'm staying at."

"…Okay, Shay I'm flattered and all but don't think your taking things a bit too fast bringing back to your place?" asked a blushing Sarna.

"Ah yeah but that's not the reason I brought you back here. Sarna I want to be honest with you here so first off, the party I didn't just go there for the food and drinks. We came they're for you and your colleagues Sith armor." Admitted Shay.

Sarna merely blinks at Shay staring at him for a moment before looking around the room noting there are people here she didn't recognize two being a redhead boy and white-haired girl sitting at the table with and a man she slightly remembers accompanying Shay in an orange jacket standing next to the door. Recognizing she is in unfamiliar territory and outnumbered she gulps turning back to her would-be kidnapper. "…So why did you bring me here? Are you a smuggler? You're not going to sell me, are you?"

Shay has a look of shocked surprise at the question. "Me a slaver? No way in Sith hell! No that's not the reason I brought you here." Sarna sighs a breath of relief at the answer. "I brought you back because I was worried if you stayed you would get in trouble with your armor stolen. I heard Malak give severe punishment for failure, so I took you back with us as it felt wrong to trick you to invite us only to stab you in the back."

Sarna was touched by Shay's concern but was still curious about one thing. "Okay but that still doesn't tell me who you really are and why did you really bring me here."

"Okay fine. Firstly, the truth is most of us are republic soldiers who escaped the destruction of the Endar Spire. We're here to find the Jedi Bastila and help her escape Taris. Secondly, I thought if perhaps if I could convince you to join us as you were a Sith officer so you might have some information on some of the escaped pods that landed on Taris. That and I listened to you rant when you were drunk about how good things were back during the war for your fellow soldiers that the atmosphere was still warm and welcoming even under the constant threat of death in the next battle until now under Malak how the atmosphere is so suffocating that if you say something wrong or offend the wrong person namely anyone who is a Sith Jedi and your dead. I thought I like to offer you a way out of the Sith." said Shay.

Sarna listens closely to his explanation. Though she was slightly surprised at him being a republic soldier she was wary of the offer to defect. Though she had often thought of quitting the Sith she had never heard anyone leaving the Sith alive hearing that those who tried to quit were killed. "I admit I don't like working as a Sith. Things were better when we were still soldiers of the republic and even when we first became Sith under Revan things weren't too bad as we still had a goal an ideal, we were chasing after. But under Malak, the goal seems more like a far-off dream now. As great as I would like to leave the Sith I don't see how I much less you guys leave Taris with the blockade right now."

Sighing Sarna stands up with an apologetic look on her face. "Shay, I'm grateful for the offer and if this was a different place I definitely would accept your offer but right now my best chance of getting off this planet alive is simply heading back to base telling them my armor is stolen and just accepting whatever punishment they dish out hoping its nothing too severe. So please Shay just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone you're here."

Shay's expression drops at Sarna's rejection and looks toward Carth who hand is hovering over his blaster knowing he won't trust her not to sell them out. Before Shay could say anything else to try and convince Sarna the door opens with Judson the last of their group enter the room. "Hey guys I'm back. I had stuck around close to the North apartments to survey the aftermath of the party we stole the Sith amor and a squad of Sith troopers stormed into the room arresting everyone."

This, of course, catches everyone's attention especially Sarna's. "Arrested? But why? The armor wasn't even stolen that long ago so command couldn't of possibly of heard that fast."

Judson shakes his head. "Yeah, I know. I stuck to the crowd outside, but I was still able to listen to some people talk who were in the apartment gossiping outside. Apparently, everyone was arrested under suspicion of conspiracy as Revan or Lion King sympathizers." Judson continues to explain to the group of everything else he heard.

After the explanation Sarna was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Lord Malak must be purging anyone he suspects of disloyalty. I heard plenty of rumors that many of my former comrades that were stout Revan loyalist were purged from the fleet. My remaining comrades had warned me about talking about Revan in any form, but times were rough, and it was easier to talk about the good times, so I recalled our time with the officers under the Lion King. I thought that would be a safe subject as they weren't our enemy and talking about them was very calming helped put a smile on our faces. But now you're saying because I talked about those times that my friends and I are being purged by Malak as traitors."

Sarna falls to her knees still trying to come to grips with her situation. Trowa and Xion who were listening in felt sorry for Sarna with even Carth who was distrustful of the Sith woman to now feeling a little sorry for her as well. Shay kneeled next to Sarna placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sarna, I'm sorry about your friends but with this new situation, your option to return back to the Sith is no longer optional. So, I like to reextend my offer to defect and join us. Working together we might just find a way off Taris alive."

Sarna stares off into space for several moments before her attention is back on Shay with a forlorn look on her face. "Well looks like I don't have much choice now do I. Okay Shay you got yourself a Sith defector."

Shay smiles at this grateful Sarna will be joining them. "Thanks, Sarna you won't regret it. Okay now that is settled, we should put on the Sith armors. We'll need that to gain access to the Elevator down to the lower city. It should allow you to walk the city until we get to the lower city and get you some new clothes that could help you blend in."

"Thanks again Shay, for helping me. I'll do my best to help you guys. We're all in this together." Said Sarna.

Trowa then grabs the Sith armors placing them on the table. "Okay guys grab some armor. Let get this show on the road."

Everyone then grabs a suit of armor placing them on. Once everyone was dressed in their Sith armor they leave the room following Sarna's lead as they make their way to North Upper City heading to the elevator near the Sith Base.

Xion POV

Taris Upper City North

After leaving our safehouse garbed in the Sith armor our group is now making our way through the Taris streets following Sarna in a line like all the other Sith Patrols. The people don't so much as bat an eye in our direction minding their own business as the Taris citizens give us a wide berth. It was strange seeing them actively avoid us but understandable with how ominous this armor must appear. It's just too bad just wearing the damn thing is just so cumbersome. I can barely see in this thing and my freedom of movement is limited. Who was the asshole who designed this thing?

Sith fashion sense besides we finally arrived at the elevator. The guard let us through without trouble. The ride down the elevator wasn't long as we arrived in the lower city. As we walked through, we were greeted to the sight of two lower city gangs in an argument about to fight.

"The Beks are nothing but bantha fodder! The Vulkars are strongest!" yelled the strange Vulkar alien.

"We'll teach you who strongest!" retorted the Rodian Bek.

Just like that the two groups start fighting with the Vulkar alien stabbing the Rodian in the chest killing him first. The other two Vulkars then proceed to fight the last to Beks and quickly overwhelm them killing them. As soon as the Beks were dead the Vulkars attention falls on us. "Sith? We don't like Sith in our territory. Boys kill them!"

Without waiting for the preamble, the Vulkars immediately attack us. Shay meets the head honcho Vibroblade in hand while the rest take out their blasters aiming at the last two. Sticking behind one of the corners I start tearing off the cumbersome armor as there is no way I can possibly fight like this. When finally tore off the last piece of armor and jumped out from the corner to join the fight the fight was already over.

Shay holstered his Vibroblade then took off his helmet. "Man, that fight was harder than it had to be. What the heck is with this armor? It was such a pain to move in." Shay then proceeds to remove his armor.

I look toward Trowa and Carth doing the same. "I can't believe the Sith made something like that as standard military armor. The republic would never accept something like that. Who designed this armor had they worked for the republic they would be dishonorably discharged?" Said an irritated Carth.

Sarna takes off her helmet showing an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you it's hard to adjust to wearing the new Sith armor. These are actually a new design that's supposed to replace Lord Revan's design to make it appear more ominous appearance. The old armor was far more movable and comfortable."

"Well, I think this Malak guy is just a sadist. How can his men fight in such a thing? It's practically a deathtrap. Sure, it's scary looking to look at I give him that but the lack of freedom of movement and the limited field of view is just murder!" exclaimed Trowa as he took off the last of the armor.

Seeing that everyone finishing taking off their Sith armor I walk over to Sarna. "Hey Sarna, I have a combat suit you can wear. It's probably best not to be walking around in Sith armor down here."

"Thanks, Xion." Sarna takes the combat suit quickly removing her armor putting on the combat suit.

When Sarna finished putting on the suit we were all ready to get back to business. Heading into one of the lower city apartments we start exploring the place. We searched every room we came across grabbing anything useful. We also encounter plenty of Vulkar gangsters who immediately attacked us. It didn't take long for us to take them out now as our teamwork was top-notch. Exploring the apartments, we came across a room that had a locked security supply crate that had puzzle lock that only unlocks when piece together the order of the band members of the group The Twisted Rancor Trio joined.

We spent several minutes reading over the Journal that was in the apartment learning the band's history before we solved it. Finally opening the supply crate, we found 50 credits and an Echani Fiber Armor with Shay equipping the armor. We spent a little more time in another apartment room with a workbench with Shay upgrading his fiber armor before we went back to exploring. As we mostly explored most of the place, we eventually made it to the last apartment room where we came across a green-skinned Twi'lek named Matrik. After Shay talked with him, we learned Matrik who used to work for the exchange was in hiding from the exchange after turning in evidence from his time in the group to the state. His testimony eventually got some of the biggest criminals on Taris put away for life. This, of course, angered Davik as many of those criminals were friends of his so he put a substantial bounty on him.

Shay offered to pay off the bounty but Matrik said the bounty was far too high for us to pay. Shay then offered to help fake his own death. The two talked it over eventually coming up with using a permacrete detonator to blow up the apartment room making it look like we killed him for his bounty. We waited several moments for them to set the detonator and dragging a Twi'lek Vulkar's body into the room as the decoy body then detonated the room. With the room now destroyed with the body inside completely unrecognizable Matrik makes his way now that he is a "Dead Man."

With this block of the lower city apartments explored we make our way out headed further down the long dark passage through the lower city. The place was truly an utter dump with so much junk cluttering the place never mind the dead bodies we find littering the place. Though we are increasing the body count here with all these Vulkars gangsters we come across who keep on attacking us for no reason. Well at least they give me plenty of time to practice my vanishing act getting right behind them stabbing them in the back.

I have to say I'm not half-bad in a fight. It actually feels pretty good to fight on the frontline instead of having Archer fight all my battles for me. I wonder what he would say if he saw me now. My fighting style isn't far off to an Assassin servant.

After taking out another group of Black Vulkars we arrived at the entrance of the lower city cantina. With a brief chat with the bouncer he let us in. Entering the establishment of course like the upper city cantina the first room was the Pazaak gambling den. Comparing the two the players here look far more serious than the upper city relaxed patrons. I can already tell the boys are eyeing the tables measuring the players up. Looks like we will be here for while the boys really like Pazaak. Trowa is the only one still trying to get the hang of the game so I doubt I'll see him here much.

Walking past the gambling den we walk into the main room and walk into what looks like trouble with three aliens aggressively confronting a sole short human.

"Go away." Dismissed the short man.

"Hey, you no talk to us like that. We want to say hi to big bad bounty hunter Calo Nord!" said the Rodian.

"Nah, this can't be Calo Nord. He supposes to be tough. This guy nothing but a runt!" jeered the Twi'lek man.

"One." Counted Calo

"One. What that mean? You be funny tough guy." Said the other Rodian.

"Do you know who we are, Calo? We're Black Vulkars! You don't want to get funny with us." Said the Twi'lek.

"Two." Counted Calo.

"Me no understand one, two. Why he counts? Is he trying to count how many against him?" Said the Rodian.

"It's three against one Calo. What do you think you can do against those odds Calo?" taunted the Twi'lek.

"Three." Calo then throws a flash grenade at the three aliens feet exploding blinding everyone. Closing my eyes from the flash I hear blaster fire. By the time the light died down the three aliens were already dead on the ground.

As Calo started making his way out of the cantina Shay approaches him.

"Go away." Dismissed Calo at the sight of Shay.

"Um hey I saw what you did back there with those Black Vulkars, nice work." Complimented Shay.

"One." Counted Calo.

Shay sweats a bit at this and just as he was about to say something else, I decided to step in putting my hand to his mouth dragging him away from the bounty Hunter. "Sorry for my friend. We'll leave you be." I quickly explained to the trigger-happy bounty hunter.

"Smart." Said Calo as he makes his way out of the cantina.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I take my hand off Shay's mouth than give him a harsh glare. "Shay, I know you like to talk and question everyone we meet but get it through your head some people just aren't approachable. That guy was dangerous, and I don't think our chances were good in such close quarters with him. So, think next time."

Shay raises his hand in surrender. "Sorry, Xion. I just wanted to compliment the guy. He had some nice moves back there." Shay tried to laugh it off, but I wasn't having any of that. Shay needs to be more careful; that guy could have killed us if he pissed him off. None of us are that good yet, maybe with some more training.

Moving on with that we walk into another room with Twi'lek dancers performing on stage. Seeing them on stage I guess I can see why guys like them, but the head tails are still weird. As I was looking around Shay walked over to this man watching the dance and starts talking with him. Listening in I learned that the man was the same Holdan who paid a bounty on Dia. After listening to them talking back and forth Shay convinced Holdan to take off the bounty as having a bounty placed on a little slight in the cantina was making other girls avoid him in fear. So, him taking it off forgiving Dia would put him in good light again. I have to say Shay does have a certain silver tongue convincing people to see his view on things.

Heading back into the main room of the cantina we are making out way to the bounty room when we stop to watch a confrontation with a blue Twi'lek girl and two Rodians. "I told you to leave me alone. So, give me some space bugeye! Your breath smells like Bantha poodoo!" said the Twi'lek girl.

"Little girl should not be in bar. This no place for little girl. If little girl smart she run away home now." Said the Rodian alien.

"Who you are calling little girl chuba-face!" retorted the blue Twi'lek.

"Little girl needs lesson in manners." Said the Rodian.

"Just a sec boy…Zaalbar a little help here? I need you to rip the legs off some insects here." The Twi'lek calls over to a Wookie sitting at the table.

"Mission I'm busy. They just brought the food." Said Zaalbar.

"Quit complaining…you can eat later. Besides, you can use the exercise so get over here." Said the now named Mission.

Zaalbar grudged makes way to Mission. "We no want trouble with Wookie. Our problem with you little girl." Sid the now worried Rodian as he slowly backs away.

"If you got a problem with me then you got a problem with Big Z here. So, unless you want to take on my furry friend here, I suggest your greenies friends run along now." Taunted Mission.

"Little girl lucky she has such big friend." The Rodians then angrily leave the cantina.

Wow, so that's a Wookie. It's really big easily dwarfing me and of course, Shay is already walking up to the Wookie. "Why are you bothering me?" questioned Zaalbar with his Wookie howls that I strangely understand. I guess Jedi know lots of language; convenient.

"Hey, relax Big Z. No need to be rude. Sorry about that, but Wookie's ain't much for conversation, you know? Say, I don't recognize you and I know pretty much everyone in the Lower City. You must be new down here. I guess that makes me and big Z your official welcoming committee!" said Mission.

"Hey, we speak the same language! So far every alien I met has spoken their own native tongue." Said Shay.

"It's not that strange. Most aliens speak Basic, they just prefer to use their own language. But I grew up here on Taris, so I just sort of got used to speaking the native tongue." Responded Mission.

"You showed a lot of guts dealing with those Vulkars, kid. You got a name?" asked Carth.

"My name's Mission Vao and this big Wookie is my best friend, Zaalbar. I'd offer to give you a tour, but the streets down here aren't safe. But if there's anything else you need..."

"How do a Wookie and a Twi'lek street urchin end up as best friends?" asked Shay.

"We just kind of fell in together. It ain't easy on your own here in the Lower City- everyone's always looking to push you around." Said Mission.

"So, we noticed. Still, you seem like an odd pair." Piped Carth.

"When I met up with Zaalbar it seemed like a good match. I knew we could look out for each other. With my street smarts and his muscle, we make a great team." Happily, said Mission.

"I want to ask you some questions." Asked Shay.

"Well, you came to the right person! If you want info on Lower Taris I'm the one to talk to! Davik, the Lower City gangs... I've even got the scoop on that bounty hunter Calo Nord!" happily said Mission.

"Tell us about Davik." Asked Trowa now joining in.

"Davik's part of the intergalactic crime syndicate, but I guess everyone knows that. But I hear he's got a new ship for his smuggling operations. The Ebon Hawk. I don't know much about space travel, but I hear that ship's fast enough to break the Sith blockade. Of course, this is all just second-hand rumor." Said Mission.

'The Ebon Hawk? Isn't that the same name as Ikiryo's ship?'

{I believe so Xion. Though it's called the MK II If I recall. I recall Ikiryo telling us not to tell anybody about the ship's name. I guess this ship is Ikiryo's ship predecessor.} said Kiyohime.

'Kiyohime? Shouldn't you be hanging around Trowa?' I thought internally talking to the phantom connection of my command spell.

{Normally yes but I thought you might get lonely so I'm going to hang around you as well to keep you company since Tamamo monopolizing master.} said Kiyohime.

Well that brought a smile to my face. I missed having a servant at my side. 'Thanks, Kiyohime. You're a great friend.'

"Where would he keep it? Do you know?" asked Carth bringing me back to the conversation.

"If Davik does have a ship, he's got it locked up in his estate. Nobody gets in there, except the people working for Davik and the Exchange." Said Mission.

"What can you tell us about the Lower City gangs." Asked Judson.

"There's only two gangs worth worrying about here in the Lower City. The Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks. Sometimes Zaalbar and I hang out at the Bek base. The Beks are led by Gadon Thek. He's a good guy. Lost his sight in a swoop bike accident a few years ago, but even blind he's a great leader. Not like that traitor Brejik! Before he took over the Vulkars he was a Hidden Bek. Gadon considered that ungrateful space slug his adopted son."

"So, this Brejik was a Hidden Bek. He might be a traitor, but you still must give him probs for taking over a rival gang. That couldn't have been easy." Said Sarna.

"Why did Brejik leave the Hidden Beks?" asked Shay.

"When Gadon went blind everyone figured he'd step down and appoint Brejik in his place. But Gadon figured Brejik wasn't ready yet. He wanted him to wait a few years. But Brejik was too impatient. He left to join the Vulkars, and ever since he's been waging a war to wipe Gadon and his Beks from the face of Taris! The gang war in the Lower City is totally the Vulkar's fault. They're the ones killing everything that moves out on the street. It's like they've gone insane." Exclaimed Mission.

"This Brejik guy sounds more like a spoil brat brawling for not getting what he wants. Its just too bad everyone in the lower city is paying for his temper tantrum." Said Trowa.

"Tell me about Calo Nord." Asked Shay.

"Calo Nord's one of the most famous bounty hunters in the galaxy. He's killed more people than the Iridian Plague! I've seen him kill people just for trying to talk to him! He hangs around Zax's bounty office, but I don't think he's looking for work there. All the postings there are small-time – way beneath a bounty hunter of his caliber. I figure Calo's been hired by Davik to do a special job for the Exchange. I'd wager a thousand credits that as soon as the quarantine ends, he'll be getting off this rock." Said Mission

"That's everything. We'll be going now. Thanks for the info." Said Shay.

"You're going? Yeah, this dive is pretty boring. No action around here. Come on, Big Z, let's go." Said Mission.

"But I haven't finished eating!" exclaimed Zaalbar.

"Can't you think about something besides your stomach for five minutes? Come on – we'll go see if there's anything good to eat at the Bek base." Said Mission as she starts making her way out of the cantina with Zaalbar reluctantly following behind.

Now the two have left the rest of us mingle around the cantina trying to gather information on the escape pods with Judson and Carth heading back to the Pazaak den to play a few games. I followed Shay into the Bounty office where we met another Hutt who oversaw the Bounties. Talking with the Hutt we were able to learn the current bounties with most them taken care of and one being an assassin that's been reported down here in the lower city and Bendark Starkiller a Mandalorian arena champion and collecting Matrik bounty.

Once we were done with the Hutt, we spent some time with everyone else at the Pazaak den gambling earning some extra money. Sarna, Trowa and I mostly just watched as the games down here were far more advanced that newbies like us would be eaten alive.

Once we were done with Shay coming up on top beating most of the other Pazaak players we made our way to the Hidden Beks base to ask them if they have a way to the undercity as we learned from Sarna we need authorization papers to get past the checkpoint into the undercity.

Arriving to the entrance to the Bek base we convince the cautious guard to let us in. Walking in the Bek base we walked toward the main office desk that was guarded by the Beks with a black man sitting on it that looked important. Approaching the man, a purple Twi'lek woman intervenes before we could talk with the man. "Hold it right there – who are you and what is your business with Gadon?" said the Twi'lek woman.

"Calm down, Zaerdra. Nobody is going to try anything here in the middle of our own base. It would be a suicide mission." Said Gadon.

"You're too trusting, Gadon. Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead. Anyone we don't know is a potential threat, and it's my job to make sure you're safe!" said Zaerdra.

"Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight, Zaerdra. Like the Vulkars do? I will never let it come to that! Now step aside and let them pass." Ordered Gadon.

"As you wish. You can speak to Gadon if you want, but I've got my eye on you! You try anything and you'll be vaporized before you can say "Vulkar spy"!" said Zaerdra.

With that out of the way we approach Gadon. "You'll have to forgive Zaerdra. Ever since Brejik and the Vulkars began this war against us, she's been a little over-zealous in her security duties. The problems with the Sith haven't helped things. Zaerdra seems to forget that I know how to look after myself! Now, how can I help you?" said Gadon.

Shay then ask Gadon questions concerning the current situation on the Sith on Taris, the gang war with the Vulkars and the most tactful question about Gadon's prosthetic eyes. That last one really pissed Zaerdra as she threatened to kill us where we stand. I kicked Shay in the shin for that. I swear Shay was dropped as a baby or something with that mouth of his! Luckily Gadon had a clear head called Zaerdra off explaining about how he lost his sight in a swoop crash. He eventually got prosthetics eyes so he could continue leading the Beks.

With that out of the way Shay finally got back on track asking about the Republic escape pods that crashed in the Undercity. "The escape pods. You know, I heard the Sith have been asking around the Upper City about them as well… but you don't look like you're with the Sith…well except maybe you." Said Gadon as he points to our ginger companion Sarna.

"They might be spies, Gadon! They might be working for the Sith!" accused Zaerdra her eyes landing on Sarna who starts to sweat a bit at this.

"Calm down, Zaerdra. If the Sith thought, we knew anything useful they'd have a battalion of troops kicking down our door. No, I think this off-worlder has his own agenda." Placated Gadon.

"Don't worry… we're not working for the Sith. Sure, Sarna may have been a Sith but not anymore. I promise she is trustworthy." Said Shay. Sarna smiles at Shay defense of her.

"I suppose I could tell you what I know. It's not like it could do any harm to me or my gang… but it might cause problems for the Vulkars, and that's okay in my book. The Vulkars stripped those pods clean within hours after they landed. It's too bad we didn't get there first, considering what my spies reported the Vulkars found. A female Republic officer named Bastila survived the crash. We Beks don't believe in intergalactic slavery, but the Vulkars aren't so picky. They took her prisoner." Said Gadon.

"Bastila's a slave? What will happen to her now?" asked Trowa.

"Normally the Vulkars would take a captured slave and sell them for a nice profit to Davik or an off-world slaver. But a Republic officer is no ordinary catch." Said Gadon.

"They still think Bastila is just a Republic officer. That could work to our advantage. Maybe she'll even figure out a way to escape from the Vulkar base on her own." Said Carth.

"As long as they continue to think she is a regular officer we should be fine. If they find out what she really is I bet things will get a whole lot harder from here." Said Judson.

"She's too valuable to leave with the Vulkar scum at the base. Brejik's probably got your Republic friend hidden away somewhere safe until the big swoop race. You'll never find her." Said Gadon.

"Swoop race? What does that have to do with it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game to take over the Lower City. He's offered her up as the Vulkar's share of the prize in the annual swoop gang race. By putting up such a valuable prize Brejik hopes to win the loyalty of some of the smaller gangs. Their numbers will allow him to finally destroy me and my followers." Said Gadon.

"So how do you propose we go about rescuing Bastila, then? We can't fight all the gangs." Said Carth.

"The only hope you have of rescuing Bastila is to somehow win the big season opener of the swoop race." Said Gadon.

"But we don't even have a swoop bike to enter the race." Said Shay.

"I might be able to help you with this, if you'd be willing to help us. We both have something to gain here and much to lose." Said Gadon.

"What are you proposing?" I asked cautious on what he was asking.

"The swoop race is for the Lower City gangs only. I could sponsor you as a rider for the Hidden Beks this year. If you win the race, you'll win your friend's freedom. But first you have to do something for me. My mechanics have developed an accelerator for a swoop engine. A bike with the accelerator installed can beat any other swoop out there! But the Vulkars stole the prototype from us. They plan to use it to guarantee a victory in this year's swoop race. I need you to break into their base and steal it back." Said Gadon.

"How do I know you'll live up to your end of the bargain?" asked Shay.

"My word is my bond. Everybody in the Lower City knows my reputation. Besides, you really don't have a choice. I'm your only ticket into the swoop race." Said Gadon.

"He does sound trustworthy and so far, none of the hidden Beks have tried to kill us." Said Trowa.

"How am I supposed to get inside the Vulkar base?" asked Shay.

"Getting into the Vulkar base won't be easy. The front doors are locked tight. But I know someone who might be able to get you in the back-way Mission Vao." Said Gadon.

"Mission? Gadon, you can't be serious! She's just a kid! How is she supposed to help them with this?" said Zaerdra.

"Mission's explored every step of every back alley in the Lower City. Plus, she knows the Undercity sewers better than anyone. If anyone can get inside the Vulkar base, it's her." Said Gadon.

"Mission? We just met her not long ago with her Wookie friend in the cantina before she left. Where can I find Mission? I heard her mention coming here." Said Shay.

"Mission had left a little while ago. She and her Wookiee friend Zaalbar are always looking to stir up a little excitement. They like to go exploring in the Undercity, despite the dangers. Don't underestimate Mission or her Wookiee friend Zaalbar. They're a formidable pair; tough enough to go exploring the Undercity by themselves! Your best bet is to look for her in the Undercity. But you'll need some way past the Sith guard post at the elevator." Said Gadon.

"I've got some Sith uniforms to disguise ourselves. It got us past the Upper City guard no problem. But Sarna told us we need authorization papers to enter the undercity." Said Shay.

"A simple disguise might have worked on the Upper City guard, but the security down here is much tougher. You'll need the proper papers to get past him. Luckily my gang ambushed one of the Sith patrols headed down to the Undercity. They never made it, and their security papers fell into my hands. Since we're working together now I suppose I could give them to you in exchange for your uniforms. With the security papers, you won't need a disguise anyway." Said Gadon.

"What do you want with the Sith uniforms?" I asked.

"I like to be prepared. Eventually, the Sith are going to try to drive us out of the Undercity. Sith disguises might give my people the edge we need in a crucial battle!" responded Gadon.

"Okay, I'll trade the uniforms for the papers." Said Shay as we take out our uniforms handing them over to Gadon's men.

"Good choice. Thanks for the uniforms. You won't need them with these security papers anyway. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Gadon.

"I'll be back when I get the prototype accelerator." Said Shay.

"I suggest you hurry. The swoop race is coming up, and we want you to have time to practice before the race." Said Gadon.

With our talk done we finally make our way out of the Bek base. Now back in the long dark hallway that was the lower city we make our way in the direction of the Undercity.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. It took me a long time to finally finish this with all the procrastination I've been doing. I'll be doing another chapter before heading back to my main story.


	3. UnderCity: Attack of the Rakghouls

-Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars it is owned by Lucasfilm and Disney. I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Took me longer than I thought but I finally finished the chapter. I hope those who like to read the story enjoy the story.

* * *

3rd POV

Taris Lower City

In the dark passage in the Lower city, the sound of blaster fire is heard as two groups clash against one another. Three Black Vulkars concentrate fire on the speedy sword wielder weaving through the blaster fire closing the distance between them. The black Vulkars start to panic as Shay draws closer to the shooting widely trying to keep him away but as they were backing up, they hear a rolling sound near their feat. Looking down they see a flash grenade. Before they could even react, the grenade went off blinding them in a huge flash of light.

A moment later as the light died down the three black Vulkars were dead on the ground with slashes across their body as Shay stands over them. A little away three other Black Vulkars are concentrating fire on Judson and Sarna who were hiding behind some debris trading shots. As the Black Vulkars (BV) drew closer an evil grin was plastered on their face as they drew closer to the two a shimmering distortion appears next to one of the BV as Xion then appears as she de-cloaks stabbing the BV in the neck. As the other two BV are taken off guard by this, they direct their attention on Xion but are soon blasted in the back by Judson and Sarna from behind cover capitalizing at their distracted state.

The last few remaining BV were being routed by Carth and Trowa who were blasting the gangsters back to back. When the last BV dropped dead the fight was over with everyone now searching the bodies for anything useful. "Is every gangster we run into this trigger happy? That was the fourth group of Black Vulkars we ran into." Questioned Carth.

"Yeah, it seems every gangster we meet is trying to kill us." Said Judson as he strips the blaster off a BV.

"Hey, not all the gangsters are fighting us. The Hidden Beks haven't attacked us yet." Mentioned Xion who was wiping the blood off her Vibroknife on the BV clothes.

"True but that doesn't stop the current situation with these Black Vulkars still attacking us. You think after the fourth group the stop attacking us. No wonder we had very little Sith patrols down in the Lower City." Said Sarna as she holstered her blaster picking up the blaster rifle from the dead BV.

Trowa finishes searching the last BV body collecting some credits. "Well, at least these guys had some credits on them for all the trouble. I just hope us cleaning out these BV actually is putting a dent into them. It would be tiresome if these groups keep attacking us."

Shay sheathes his Vibroblade turning to the others. "Okay, guys let's move out before any more of these jokers come."

Following Shay lead, they continue down the dark passage. After a few minutes of walking they come across a group of three with two that appear to be Black Vulkars confronting an exchange agent.

"You guys are behind with your payments. What do you, uh, you think just cause you're in some gang you don't have to give Davik his cut?" said Davik's Agent in a dangerous tone

"I don't see Davik doing anything for his share. We do all the work. Davik claims he's part of the Exchange, so let's see him prove it." Taunted the BV.

"Yeah, let's see the big crime lord come and get his money from the Black Vulkars!" agreed the other BV.

Davik's agent smiles wickedly at this. "Ah, so you want to play this the hard way. Ha-ha. OK." He then gives a sharp whistle signaling another man of hulking size to approach the group.

Black Vulkars stare at the horror recognizing the Mandalorian standing menacing in front of them. "Oh, hey… Canderous. We didn't know you were working for Davik now."

"Yeah, we were just goofin' around here. We don't want no trouble with a Mandalorian. Here's Davik's cut." Squirmed the BV handing the money over to the agent.

Davik's Agent smirks arrogantly at this. "I knew you boys would see reason. Now get out of here." The BV then quickly run away.

"Too bad. I was looking forward to cracking some heads." said Canderous.

"Maybe next time, Canderous. I better get this over to Davik. I'll call you if anyone else gets behind on their payments." Replied the agent.

"Those Vulkars are dumber than a Coruscant granite slug! They actually think being in that pathetic little gang of theirs makes them important. Gadon keeps his hidden Beks in line, but Brejik's getting dreams of grandeur. If Davik's smart, he'll slap that young punk back down." Ranted Canderous to himself as the agent leaves.

Shay seeing this man immediately gets curious and approaches the Mandalorian. "Who are you?"

Canderous turns Shay staring at him for a moment before his eyes wander to the rest of the group. His eyes eventually land on Trowa a sign of recognition on his face before stowing it turning back to Shay. "I'm someone you don't want to get on the bad side of, and I'm not one for small talk. I don't have time to stick around here, anyway. Davik's got me working on a special assignment. Perhaps later when I have some time we can chat."

As Canderous leaves going back down the dark passage Judson, Sarna and Xion breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness he left in peace. Every Mandalorian I ever met tried to kill us first ask questions never." Said Sarna.

"Yeah, but did you see the size of that Mandalorian! That guy was huge!" exclaimed Judson.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to fight that guy. That guy exuded an aura of power." 'For moment back there, I thought he was a servant from his mere presence alone.' Thought Xion.

Shay raises an eyebrow at their comments. "Was he really that intimidating?"

Carth places his hand on Shay's shoulder. "Yes, I believe so. I fought many Mandalorians during the war and very few had a presence like him. The only two I can think on the top of my head that had a similar presence that I had the misfortune of running into during the war were Casus Fett and Mandalore."

"I see. Though the guy doesn't seem all that bad. Okay, guys let's back to it." Said Shay as he leads the group into another apartment complex.

Entering the apartments, the group is greeted to the sight of Calo Nord confronting two Rodians with Bounties on their heads. It wasn't long that Calo opened fire on them both killing them instantly before making his way past the group leaving the apartments.

With Calo gone the group continues exploring the apartments encountering several groups of Black Vulkars. Fighting against the BV our heroes came up with a squad formation of having both Shay and Trowa as their frontline fighters since Shay excels at close combat and Trowa is good at mid-range and close quarters. Carth, Judson, and Sarna the second-string laying blaster fire on oncoming enemies with Xion acting as Raid/support as she cloaks herself sneaking up from behind stabbing the BV in the back or simply dropping a grenade in the middle of the group causing havoc.

Continuing their exploration in the apartments our heroes entered a locked room encountering one of Zax's bounties the assassin Selven. They easily dispatched of her continuing their exploration eventually coming across a seal strongbox. Shay using the information of a nearby datapad solved the strongbox's password unlocking the box finding a blaster pistol, Republic Mod Armor and 100 credits.

Carth equipped the armor covering it with his orange jacket the group now finished exploring the apartments leave the apartments back to the dark passage. Heading in the direction to the elevator to the Under-City Shay notices something seems to be bothering Carth. "Hey Carth."

"Yes? What's on your mind?" replied Carth.

"I'd like to know some more about you, Carth." Asked Shay.

"Me? Well, I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars… I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless. My homeworld was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!" said Carth.

"You're talking like it's your fault. Like you failed somehow." Said Shay with worry in his voice.

"It shouldn't be my fault. I did everything I could… I followed my orders and did my duty. That shouldn't mean I failed them! I didn't!" exclaimed Carth as he rubs his forehead in concentration.

"Them? Do you mean the people of your homeworld?" asked Shay.

"Yes. No… no, that's not what I mean. I mean… I'm sorry. I'm not making much sense, am I?" Carth sighs tiredly. "You probably mean well with your questions. I'm just not accustomed to talking about my past very much. At all, actually. I'm more used to taking action… keeping my mind focused on the business at hand. So, let's just do that. If you have more questions, ask them later." Said Carth clearly not wanting to continue the conversation.

With the conversation over the group continues down the passage until they arrive at the Undercity elevator, guarded by five blaster turrets three to the left and two to the right and a Sith soldier standing in front of the door.

"Hold on there, civilian! Only those with official Sith business are allowed into the Undercity. Unless you've got the proper security papers you better just turn around and go back the way you came." Ordered the Sith Soldier.

"I've got my security papers right here." Said Shay.

The Sith Soldier studies the papers assuring their genuinely. "Let me see… hmmm, these look to be in order. Okay, you can go down if you want. Can't say I envy you, though. The Undercity is crawling with mutants. Rakghouls, they call 'em. If you see anything moving down there, shoot first and ask questions later."

The Sith then opens the elevator door with the group entering. The doors shut with the elevator taking our heroes down to the Undercity.

Trowa POV

As the elevator reaches the bottom door open allowing us our first look at the Undercity. And just as I suspected it is dingy and dark with lots of junk around. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, we are greeted by two Undercity dwellers who looked malnourished trying to make us pay a toll for using the elevator. The two obviously weren't that bright but they did look like they were in need of help. Shay ended up giving them 20 credits which the dwellers were immensely happy about as they took the money and ran especially now that a dweller woman approached us trying to reprimand them but were already long gone.

"Go on, you two! Get out of here! I'm sorry about that... those two beggars give everyone in the village a bad name! We aren't all like that, you know. Most of us are good people." Said the dweller woman.

"I'm sure you are, miss. It's just too bad your little welcoming committee is there to give people a bad first impression." Said Carth.

"Honestly their attempt to shake us down was just sad I couldn't help but give them credits out of pity." I said.

"I'm Shay and these are my friends. Who are you?"

"My name is Shaleena... you're from the up-world, aren't you? I've... I've never seen it. I was born here in the Undercity. Is it as nice as they say up there?"

"The surface is a beautiful place." Replied Shay.

"It's better than this festering slime pit." Mumbled Judson before being elbowed to his side by Xion.

"I've never been to the surface, but sometimes I think I can see it in my dreams. The sun, the sky, the stars... it all sounds so... so... so wonderful. Gendar, the leader of our village, tells me I should spend more time trying to improve things down here and less time dreaming about something I can never have. Maybe he's right. You probably think I'm a fool, having dreams of a place I've never even seen. But when I was little, Rukil used to tell me stories of what it was like up there." said Shaleena

"Rukil? Who's that?" asked Xion.

"Rukil's the oldest man in the village. The kids call him Rukil Wrinkle-Skin, but he's a kind man. He used to tell me the greatest stories when I was a little girl. I still like to listen to his tales about the Promised Land, even though I know they're just legends. But it helps to make the Undercity seem less... less dark, somehow." Said Shaleena.

"The Promised Land? What's that?" I asked.

"It's... it's just a story to make little children smile. Rukil believes in it, though. Sometimes I can almost believe it myself, but then I look around and I see the ugly truth. *sigh* I guess we have to make the best of what we have though. If you really want to learn more about the promised land you should speak to Rukil." Said Shaleena.

"A hopeful child stories. In a place like this anything that can lift your spirits and brighten your day is cherished here." Said Sarna.

Shay then ask Shaleena questions on Gendar and Rukil learning where to find them and a little bit who they are. From what I gather Gendar seems like a good leader as he tries to make life better for his fellow outcast. As for Rukil he sounds like a kind old man if a little kooky from how Shaleena described the 100 yrs. old man. Done with asking questions we bid Shaleena goodbye.

"Oh... okay. Well, if you ever need anything, or if you just feel like talking, come back and see me. I hardly ever get a chance to speak to someone from the up-world." Said Shaleena as we leave heading further into the outcast camp.

As we were walking through the dreary camp that had numerous tents and scrapped huts, we heard plenty of the outcast ranting/crying out their troubles.

"I once lived above, with the rich and privileged. But I was cast down here - a punishment far worse than my crimes deserved!" ranted an outcast man.

"The rakghoul disease can infect you. It can transform you into one of those monsters! I've seen it happen!" said the dishevel outcast man.

"I had fine clothes, a beautiful bed - now I wear rags and I sleep on the ground like an animal! Were my crimes so horrible that I should now suffer like this?" cried an outcast woman.

"A lifetime lived in this dark place can drive you mad! Just look at poor old Rukil if you don't believe me - he's lost his mind!" exclaimed a disturbed man.

Judson shakes his head in derision at the sight he is seeing. "Man, this place is bad. You never think a place like this existed if you saw the clean Uppercity."

"I can't believe a place like this exists. You think with how wealthy everyone up top that a few could spare to improve the conditions of the undercity." Exclaimed Xion anger clear in her voice.

Carth sighs shaking his head. "Fat chance of that happening. The Uppercity elite only care for themselves. I dealt with their kind on my home planet and trust me your better off trusting a Hutt because you will at least know the Hutt will screw you over. These people will do it when you least expect it then laugh in your face about it."

Walking further into the camp we arrived to where Shaleena told us to find Gendar and Rukil were with both tents strangely not far from one another, like right across another. Deciding to talk with the leader first we approach Gendar.

"Greetings, up-worlder. We rarely see your kind here in the Undercity. I find it strange that so many of you have come down from the surface recently." welcomed Gendar.

"No offense, but I can see why people normally avoid this place." Said Carth.

"Why have you come into this dark and sunless place? Is there something you need of me or my village? I will help you, however, I can." Offered Gendar.

"Who are you, people? Why do you live here in the Undercity?" asked Shay.

"We are the Outcasts, shunned from the surface for our crimes and banished here to the Undercity. We banded together to form this village that we might survive in this hostile environment. I am Gendar, the leader of this village: as my father was, and as was his father before him. Many of us have been here for generations, our ancestors cast down long ago. There is no return to the surface for us, or our descendants. But somehow we manage to survive amidst the filth and roaming bands of deadly Rakghouls."

"What a horrible way to live!" said Xion.

"Life down here can be difficult. It can break the spirit... many in the village have become bitter and hopeless. Especially those newly cast down. But life goes on, and we must try to make the best of what we have. And maybe someday we will find a better life... Ha! Listen to me. I'm starting to sound like Rukil." Said Gendar.

"Rukil? You mean the old man Shaleena mentioned?" I asked.

"So, you heard of him. Yes, he is the oldest man in the village. He is a kind soul, but I am afraid he is growing weary of this world. He dreams of escaping, of finding a better world. If you wish to speak to him, you can probably find him wandering about the village. As I said, a kind man – though he does cling to his illusions." Explained Gendar.

"Tell me about the Rakghouls that live down here." Asked Shay.

"The Rakghouls are monsters, hideous mutations who feast on the flesh of our villagers. Their diseased jaws can infect those they attack, transforming the victim into one of those abominations. We know of no cure for the disease, and for the good of the village we must banish any who become infected, lest they transform and turn on us." Explained Gendar.

"Sounds about the same from what everyone says about them. Okay, I'm looking for a Twi'lek named Mission Vao." Asked Shay.

"Yes, I have seen this Twi'lek many times, though I have never spoken to her. She and her Wookiee companion often pass through our village on their way to explore the sewers." Said Gendar.

"How can I get to the sewers?" asked Shay.

"There are two entrances into the sewers from the Undercity: one to the north-east of our village, the other to the south-east. But the sewers are dangerous, Up-Worlder. If you dare to travel those dark tunnels you would be wise to go heavily armed, unless you wish to become a meal for the Rakghouls and other foul creatures." Said Gendar.

"You said something about other up-worlders who came by here recently?" asked Shay.

"Our village has seen many visitors from the surface recently: armored troops, swoop gang members, mercenaries. They come to search our sunless world. They are even searching the sewers." Said Gendar.

"That all I need to ask. I think we'll be going now." Said Shay.

"As you wish, up-worlder. Should you have need of anything else, come speak to me. I represent the entire village and I will do my best to help you however I can." Said Gendar as we make our way over to Rukil.

The old man Rukil eyes raise as we approach him. "You, you come from the world above! Is this the time of destiny, then? Is this a portent of the salvation of my people? Or merely another false sign to mislead us from the path? Are you the herald of prophecy? The beacon to guide us through the darkness. Or are you merely another harbinger of shattered dreams and unfulfilled promises?"

"Be careful... this one might be crazy enough to be dangerous." Said Carth.

"He seems…very eccentric. He should be harmless enough." Said Xion.

"Speak to me, up-worlder! Tell me what fate you unleash upon us – salvation or damnation! Speak, up-worlder, I beg you!" asked Rukil.

Sarna leans next to Shay muttering something low but still high enough for me to hear. "Watch yourself, this guy's star chart is missing a few galaxies, if you know what I mean."

{Master you might want to steer clear of this senile old man. You might catch his craziness.} said Tamamo.

{Weird.} muttered Kiyohime.

"You're obviously an insane old kook." Said Shay bluntly.

"Old, yes. But not insane. Oh no, not insane at all! I am as rational as any man can be after a hundred years in the filth and darkness of the Undercity! You are uncertain. Bewildered. Perplexed. Understandable, I suppose…Perhaps I can make things clearer. Some things, at least. My name is Rukil, the oldest Outcast here in the village. Rukil Wrinkle-Skin, the children call me sometimes."

"Get to the point, old man!" said Shay obviously not taking this man seriously.

"Once I was honored for my wisdom, but over time the villagers fell away from the true path. Eventually there was only a single apprentice who followed me and now she is gone, too." Sadly, said Rukil.

Shay has a confused look on his face. "The true path? What does that mean? And what happened to your apprentice?"

"No, no, no. Not yet. I must be wary. Careful. You may be a false savior. Dare I share my secrets with you? No... not until you prove yourself." Said Rukil.

"Prove myself seriously? How can I do that?" exclaimed Shay.

"My apprentice is... lost. I sent her out into the Undercity to find... well, I cannot tell you. Not yet. Sadly, my apprentice has not returned. Please, up-worlder will you help an old man? Will you seek out my apprentice in the Undercity? Her name is Malya. I must know of her fate, whatever it may be. I must know what she... found."

"I do have a knack for saving damsel in distress. Okay, I will help you with this, Rukil." Said Shay.

"Finding her may be difficult; Malya could be anywhere in the Undercity... but if you find her, I will know you to be our true savior! Only then can I reveal my secret knowledge to you." Said Rukil.

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'll be back if I find anything out." Said Shay who was quickly leaving with us following behind.

"I wish you luck, up-worlder. Come speak with me again once you have discovered the fate of my apprentice." Yelled Rukil to our retreating forms.

Leaving Rukil behind we explored the camp a little more meeting the outcast healer who was standing in front of a locked gate that we learned was a prison to hold infected people with the Rakghoul disease. It all sounded horrible leaving people in cages, but the healer made a point that having an infected person out in the open that can change at any given moment and attack anyone infecting them too was far too risky. We agreed it was for the best they stay in there but if we could get a cure for the disease, we would bring it back here.

Mostly done exploring the camp we visited the camp shop run by this slimy guy called Igear. His shop didn't have much which was expected but Igear who overheard our conversation with Rukil. Igear didn't like the idea of a promised land as his position as the main supplier in the camp made him important. Igear didn't want to become a nobody so he wanted to bribe us to bring him the journals so he can destroy them. Of course, we ignored the slime declining his offer as we walked past him to the gate.

Heading toward the main gate we start to hear screaming. "Hurry, Hendar, hurry! I can hear it coming!" screamed a woman.

"He'll never make it. He's doomed. Argh! I told him he was a fool to leave the village." Said the Gate Guard.

"He WILL make it! Run, Hendar! Run!" said the outcast woman.

The man Hendar who was outside the gate was running toward the gate with a look of horror on his face with three grotesques monsters called Rakghouls close on his tail. "Open the gate! Quickly! There isn't much time!"

The Gate Guard shakes his head. "Ugh... I... I can't... the rakghouls are too close!"

"The mutants will kill him if you don't open the gate!" pleaded the woman.

"And if I open the gate, they will kill us all!" replied the Gate Guard fear clear in his voice.

"No! You can't do this! It isn't fair!" cried the woman.

At this point, we were standing in front of the woman who now notices us as she turns to us trying to appeal to us "Please, make him open the gate. Hendar will die if he doesn't!"

"I can't open the gate... not while the rakghouls are so near." Said the Gate Guard.

It was obvious with the fire in Shay's eyes he would not let this tragedy happen and I wouldn't either as we both step up to the gate. "Open the gate... I will kill the rakghouls." Said Shay determination clear in his voice.

"You would risk your life for a stranger? Heh. You are brave, up-worlder. I will open the gate for you, but you've got to be quick. In a few seconds, I must close and lock it again." Said the Gate Guard.

As soon as the gate opened, we ran outside the camp boundary heading straight to for the three Rakghouls chasing Hendar. Shay taking the front attacked the first Rakghoul with his blade stopping the Rakghouls in their tracks now that their attention was on him. Hendar who was running ran past us staying behind us as he tried to catch his breath as Carth, and I joined Shay blasting the other two Rakghouls from getting too close to Shay.

Sarna and Judson quickly joined us as we concentrated fire on the two Rakghouls now charging Carth and I quickly dispatched of them. Shay who was still clashing with the first Rakghoul was ducking and weaving from the Rakghouls slashes making extra careful not be cut lest he be infected kicks the monster in the chest stunning it. Capitalizing on this he then quickly cuts off the beast's arm. The Rakghouls wails in pain at its decapitated arm and tries to rush Shay in one last-ditch effort to take him out but is quickly blasted by a charged blast from behind from Xion who just decloaked.

With the battle over the Gate Guard opened the Gate allowing Hendar and the rest of us back into camp. "I can't thank you enough for saving me, up-worlder. If I had anything but these rags on my back it would be yours. But we have nothing." Said Gendar.

"I still have you, Hendar. That's all I need. Let's go back to the village." Said the woman.

After they leave the gate guard approaches with a smile on his face. "Thank you for saving Hendar. You are braver than I, up-worlder. Maybe we Outcasts have lived too long in selfish fear. Perhaps we can learn a lesson from your brave actions. Hmph. But enough of my ramblings... is there something you need, up-worlder?"

"No, we're good. We're headed back out there now." I said.

Now that the perimeter around the camp is secured, we head further into the Undercity. Not a minute longer walking into the dark Undercity we hear the shouts for help from a familiar blue Twi'lek girl that we were looking for running straight toward us.

"Please, you have to help me! Nobody else is going to help me. Even the Beks won't help me. But I can't just leave him there – he's my friend! You'll help me, won't you?" cried Mission.

"Whoa, slow down, Mission. What's wrong?" asked Shay.

"Please, It's Zaalbar. He's in trouble big trouble! We have to help him. If we don't, they'll sell him into slavery! Me... me and Zaalbar were just wandering around here in the Undercity. You know, looking for stuff we could find, just kind of exploring. We do it all the time." Said the distraught Mission who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I guess with a Wookiee at your side you've got to figure you can handle the odd rakghoul attack." Said Carth.

"No kidding. I hate to fight against a Wookiee in a dark alley. I think we both know who would have his armed ripped off." Joked Judson.

"Only this time they were waiting for us. Gamorrean slave hunters. We didn't even have a chance to run. Big Z threw himself at them, and he roared for me to run! I... I took off; I figured Zaalbar would be right behind me. But there were too many of them he couldn't get away. They're going to sell him to a slaver I just know it!"

"So, you just ran off and left him? Some friend you are." Said Shay.

"I didn't mean to leave him! I thought he was right behind me – I'd never abandon Big Z on purpose! Please help me get him back." Pleaded Mission.

"Wait here. I'll be back when I find Zaalbar." Said Shay.

"No way. I'm the one that got Zaalbar into this mess, so I'm coming with you. I'm not going to abandon him again!" said Mission adamantly.

"Do you know where they took him?" asked Shay.

"I don't know for sure, but those Gamorrean like to hang out in the sewers. The stink reminds them of home, I guess. That's probably where they took Big Z." said Mission.

"Why don't you ask Gadon and the Beks to help you?" asked Shay.

Mission looks down in shame. "I can't ask Gadon he's always telling me not to go into the Undercity. He says it's too dangerous with the rakghouls and Gamorreans and all. He'll never send his Beks down there."

"We'll help you save your Wookie friend, but I need you to help us find a way into the Vulkar base." Said Shay.

"It's a deal. As soon as we get Big Z back, I'll show you a way into that Vulkar base! Now, come on! We have to find Zaalbar before they sell him to slavers or worse!" said Mission.

"Do you know where he's being kept?" asked Carth.

"The Gamorreans make their camps in the sewers. I bet that's where we'll find Zaalbar – and that's where I'll show you the secret entrance into the Vulkar compound." Replied Mission.

Sarna sighs at hearing this. "Of course, we have to go through the sewers. It's bad enough we have to run through Rakghoul infected lands but now we have to go through a disease-ridden sewer! Just my luck."

Now that Mission joined our group, we head Northeast of the Village Gate where it looked like a Republic escape pod had landed. It was a good chance to look for any other survivors and maybe find clues regarding Ikiryo. We still haven't heard word from her yet.

Arriving to the escape pod land zone we become immediately aware of the area is mined as both Mission and I feel something off with the area. Discerning the spots where the mines were both Mission, Judson and I started disabling the mines recovering them, once all mines were recovered, we headed to the pod where we found a ragged Republic Soldier.

"H... help me! Please! I can... I can feel it inside my skin! Something growing... like some kind of hideous disease!" pleaded the republic soldier.

As Shay was about to approach the soldier Xion steps in front of him stopping him. "Don't. We can't help him. I feel something really off with him."

'Xion is feeling something off? I wonder if what she is feeling is the force.'

Before Shay could say anything, the soldier starts screaming gripping his head in pain. "No... no! I can feel... ARGH!" The soldier's body starts to contort as his skin starts turning slimy grey as parts of his skin peels off. In a grotesque bloody transformation, he turns into a Rakghoul and charges at Xion and Shay. Carth and I react fast the moment we saw it transform we open fire on the monster killing before it took two steps.

"Damn, I can't believe he turned into one of those things. I think I remember passing the guy few times between shifts." Said Judson looking away from the body.

Carth sighs at the sight of the former pub soldier Rakghoul body "Sorry soldier. We didn't make it on time."

"So that's how Rakghouls are made. That was horrifying. No wonder everyone on base dreaded coming down here." Said Sarna horror clear in her voice.

Shay turns back to Xion. "How did you know something was off?"

"I don't know. I just had an odd feeling and when I was looking at the man, I could have sworn I saw this dark purple mist traveling throughout his body." Said Xion.

"Perhaps that was some force power you have. The force is some kind of mystical power so maybe it can show you when something is off." I said.

Xion nods her head. "Maybe… sorry I don't remember my force powers guys. It would be helpful right about now."

"Don't worry about its kid. Just focus on the task at hand. I'm certain both your memories as well as your powers will come back to you in time." Reassured Carth.

The mention of force powers catches Mission's attention. "Powers. Wait, is Xion a Jedi? Hey, can I see your lightsaber? I never held one before."

Xion rubs the back of her head embarrassingly. "Umm…yeah apparently. I had an accident and lost my memories as well as the knowledge of how to use the force. As for my lightsaber." Xion takes out the busted lightsaber. "It's broken."

"Aww, I really wanted to try holding one. It would have been nice try using a lightsaber like a Jedi." Said a disappointed Mission.

{Master you need to be extra careful around those monsters. If one of those monsters manage to get a hold of you and you get infected…} I start hearing Tamamo sniffing. {I don't know what I do.}

'Hey Tamamo, I promise I'll stay safe. I just leave Shay with fighting them head-on while I keep my distance.'

{You better! You're far more important to us. So, you better stay safe!} said Tamamo with worry clear in her voice.

'Okay, okay I got it…Hey, where is Kiyohime? I hadn't heard from her in a while?'

{Oh, I forgot to tell you she is keeping Xion company. We thought it best we divide our attention between the two of you. We didn't want Xion to feel left out. Of course, I get dibs on you first master!} enthusiastically said Tamamo.

Just as I was about to reply I'm elbowed to my side bringing me out of my internal conversation back to reality looking at the sight of the blue Twi'lek girl. "Hey Red! You in there? We're moving out look." Mission points to the rest of the group already leaving west of the Gate.

"Ah sorry, I was lost in thought." I said hastily as I start hastily jogging to catch up with the group with Mission following close behind.

As our group starts exploring western area of the Undercity a few minutes in we eventually come across another group of what appears to be mercenaries who were down here and from the looks of it one them we recognize as Canderous.

As we approach the group one of the mercenaries takes out his blaster pointing at us. "Mercenary: Don't... don't move! I'm... I'm not afraid to use this blaster if I have to!"

Canderous walks over to the mercenary putting a hand on his shoulder. "Settle down, kid. We've already lost enough men to those damn rakghouls! Bloodraven had already stayed behind to lure these monsters away giving us a chance to slip by with our cargo and the last thing we need now is more casualties from a needless firefight. Hm... by the looks of you I'd say you're down here for the same reason we are to salvage something from those downed Republic space pods. Let me give you some advice, forget about it. Do yourself a favor and just head back the way you came."

"Are you threatening me?" replied Shay defensively.

"Mandalorians don't make threats, we make promises. But I'm just trying to give you a friendly warning." Said Canderous.

Of course, I was barely listening to their byplay as Canderous mentioning Bloodraven caught my attention. "Hey wait! Canderous you mentioned someone named Bloodraven correct? I'm Trowa Bloodraven. I'm looking for my sister, her name is Ikiry-Caster have you seen her?"

I almost slipped and said Sis real name, but I don't think anyone caught. Canderous takes a long look at me before answering. "Yes, I have seen your sister. She joined our group to help us get the salvage from the republic escape pods. She stayed behind at the sight of the pods and no; you shouldn't go anywhere near there. The sight is further deeper into the Undercity where it is completely infested with mutated Rakghouls. The Rakghouls are even more dangerous than the ones near here. Don't worry about her she is the only one who can transverse these rakghoul infested lands without a scratch. Now this isn't a good place to stand around chatting. The Undercity is crawling with rakghouls. I've already lost half a dozen men to those monsters."

Just as I was about to respond growls are heard as the sound of stomping feet is drawing closer. Looking in the direction the noise was coming from I see a large group of Rakghouls running straight toward us and the most horrible thing is three of them were gargantuan and red. "Canderous, I heard something! Over there, in the shadows! Sounded like a rakghoul!"

"Damn it looks like we've got company! Get those blasters ready, boys!" yelled Canderous as he hoists his heavy repeater at the Rakghouls.

Without missing a beat, we joined the mercenaries as we opened fire on the incoming Rakghoul herd. Even Shay who normally fights with his vibroblade joined us in laying suppressive fire as there were far too many. Our combined blaster fire took out a few of the small fries but there were too many as a few stormed right in and pounced on two of the Mercenaries and started tearing them apart as they gouged the flesh off their bones as the mercenaries screamed in horror as they died.

"Everyone put some distance between them. Don't let these monsters get close or it's game over for you." Yelled Canderous as he continues raining down hell upon the Rakghouls.

Judson takes potshots at the gargantuan red rakghouls, but his shot is barely having any effect. "Shit this is insane! What the hell are these things! My shots are barely fazing them!"

"Just keep shooting soldier unless you want to end up like those other two guys. I just wish we had some proper cover and not in the open." Said Carth as he rapid fires two more Rakghouls down.

At the mention of cover I stand in the front of the group as more Rakghouls storm closer as I deploy my defensive screen and hunker down adding a bigger range of defensive screen shields as I open a sweeping fire on the Rakghouls with a few Rakghouls ramming into the shields only to be stopped before I blast them to death. The rest of the guys quickly join me behind my cover as they too open fire raining hellfire on the rakghouls.

As too many of the Rakghouls got too close ramming into the shields I then used my Pulse Detonator to detonate and emergency charge knocking the Rakghouls several meters away stunning them giving us time to blast them.

Unfortunately, my defensive screens start to fail due to all the damage they racked up and the gargantuan red Rakghoul now standing in front of the screen isn't going to help. "Guys fall back my shields are about to fail!"

Everyone takes the hint as they fall back just as my shields are torn apart from the savage red claws of the huge rakghoul. "Men toss some grenades at the big ugly one!" ordered Canderous.

Judson, Shay, Sarna, Xion and the last mercenary take out grenades throwing them at the three-hulking red Rakghouls detonating greatly wounding the beast. Not wasting a beat, I throw a shrapnel grenade at one of the hulking Rakghouls wounding it as pieces of metal embed itself into its flesh before firing charged blast at the beast finally killing it.

Unfortunately, due to my attention on the hulking rakghouls I forgot about the few regular rakghouls left as I soon find myself being tackled to the ground by two rakghouls.

{Master!} As I hear Tamamo screams of horror of my current plight I struggle to keep the Rakghouls from tearing into me as some claws sink into my flesh. Just as one rakghoul was about pound me a dart hits it necks as the rakghoul contorts. The other Rakghoul is then stabbed in the neck then repeatedly in the head as Xion decloaks appearing before me. She then quickly turns around pointing her blaster to the first rakghoul charge blasting the beast in the head killing it. Xion then turns to me holding her hand out. "On your feet Trowa! We're too far in and our fight is attracting more Rakghouls. We need to move!"

I quickly grab Xion's hand as she hoists me up. Surveying the field, I see that indeed more Rakghouls were coming out of the woodwork charging straight for us. "Ah guys, I think now would be a good time to retreat!"

"Fat chance of that happening kid. Look right behind you." Said Canderous.

Looking behind me, I see a cluster of structures blocking any chance of us retreat from behind which means the only way through is through the Rakghouls. "How did this happen? Did we fall back to a dead end?"

"Looks like it. We were so concentrated on the Rakghouls we weren't paying attention to our flanks. I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake." Said Carth.

"Shit, shit, shit we should have never come here. Now we're all going to die!" screamed the last mercenary in a full-on panic.

"Settle down kid! Panicking doesn't help anyone. We'll just have to escape the hard way and shoot our way out!" yelled Canderous as he lays blaster fire on the upcoming rakghouls.

Getting back up to the group I lay down another defense screen and Hunker down giving us more cover. After a few minutes in of continuous blaster fire the Rakghouls were dwindling down but there were still at least a two dozen of them left not to mention the last two hulking Rakghouls. As the Rakghouls continues to charge straight at us a cluster of mass numerous rockets rain down on the cluster as it explodes killing the Rakghouls. Turning in the direction where the rockets came from, I'm pleasantly greeted to the familiar sight of a fully armored Mandalorian flying through the air with their jetpack raining death from above on the Rakghouls.

"I see guys may need a little air support. Hope you don't mind if I cut in." said Ikiryo.

"Big Sis your back! I was worried about you!" I exclaimed happily at the sight of my new sister that I gained in this new world.

{Ikiryo is finally here. Thank goodness I was worried back their Master. If she is here, I'm certain you'll survive this now.} said Tamamo with relief clear in her voice.

{Agreed. Ikiryo is as strong as any servant so there no way and further harm would come to Master.} said Kiyohime.

"Any help would be appreciated especially if they have a jetpack thank you!" exclaimed Mission as she waves at Ikiryo.

"Wait that's your badass big sister up there Trowa? Wahoo we're saved! For a moment I thought we were goners!" said Judson.

Sarna had a confused look on her face. "I know it's good to have some back up now but its only one person. There are still lots of those things coming after us and you guys are acting like we already won."

Shay places a hand on Sarna's shoulder. "Just watch. Trowa sister can easily take on multiple Sith Jedi on her own. Trust me she is a game-changer. Come let's get back to it. There are still plenty of rakghouls to shoot."

Sarna returns a smile. "Right behind you handsome."

As the rest of us return back to position to lay fire on the rakghouls Ikiryo lands on the ground in front of the Rakghouls charge holstering her blasters. "What the heck is she doing? She just land right in front of the Rakghouls." Questioned Carth.

"Relax republic. The Alor`aan (General/War Leader) knows what's she is doing." Said Canderous.

Carth stares at the Mandalorian confused before turning back to the sight of Ikiryo holding her right hand up to her side. The Rakghouls then focus their attention on Ikiryo straight for her and as they are mere moments from pouncing on her red glowing light comes out of Ikiryo outstretched hands as a demonic red spear appears in her hand. And just like that in a mere moment, the mass of Rakghouls are torn to pieces as bloody body parts sent flying in the air.

Ikiryo then leans down raising her spear to her side as the air pressure around her explodes as she uses a mana burst to charge straight at the Rakghoul hoard as she starts slaughtering them in near blinding speed. The regular rakghouls were cannon fodder compared to her even the last two red hulking Rakghouls were filled full of holes when Ikiryo plowed right through them. After just a minute only a handful of rakghouls were left which Ikiryo then drew multiple Runes in the air firing them straight at them detonating burning the rest alive.

"Holy Sith spit. She actually beat them all in just a minute." Said Judson with awe in his voice.

"Whoa, I thought she was cool when she arrived with a jet pack but then she did all this with that red spear and whatever she did with the air was awesome." Exclaimed Mission.

Sarna attention was fully on Ikiryo's spear. "That spear. It's the same as commander Chulainn. Hell, she fought almost the same as him. How did a Mandalorian learn to fight the same way as the commander?"

"Forget the spear! How the hell did a Mandalorian learn to fight the same way the Knights of the Round under the Lion King do. Only those part of the Lion King's forces could fight like that." Said Carth.

Canderous merely chuckles obviously enjoying Carth's confusion. "What's wrong republic worried about us Mandalorians fighting the same way you vaunted heroes can."

Carth glares at Canderous. "Damn straight I am. The Lion King's personal men can easily take on any Jedi! If the Mandalorians start learning to fight like them, then…ah the republic must be warned."

"Oh, come off its republic. If it helps you settle down Bloodraven is part of the Knights of the Round. The Lion King's personal guard. So, don't get your panties in a twist." Said Canderous.

As those two were bickering Ikiryo walks over to our group walking straight up to me patting me affectionately despite the fact she was barely taller than me. "It's good to see your safe Trowa. I see you've become more competent fighter." Ikiryo then starts checking me over like an overprotective sister stopping at my arms and chest that had gashes of blood from the Rakghouls trying to skewer me. "Little Vod, you were careless."

"It's nothing it's just a scratch. It will heal in time." I said offhandedly to play it off.

Ikiryo then flicks me in the forehead. "No, you're not. The claws of those rakghouls nicked you. Just look at your blood its already discoloring. They poisoned your blood with the rakghoul plague Trowa, you are infected."

The moment Ikiryo said that the rest of the group gasped at my predicament but really got my attention was Tamamo screaming in my ear as she is trying to plead to Ikiryo. {No, no, no Master can't be infected by those monsters. If Master turns into one of those things, then… Please Ikiryo-sama please save Master! I'll do anything you want! I even be your slave just save Master please!}

Shay and Xion walk over to me examining my wounds. "But it was only a scratch. He can't really be infected?" asked Shay worry clear in his voice.

"I think he is infected. I feel that same wrongness from his wound that last infected soldier did. The wrongness isn't as invasive or widespread as the last one." Said Xion.

"Their claws have a lot of infected bacteria on them so getting clawed by one is a good way to end up infected." Said Ikiryo.

As I was observing the wounds on my arm and chest, I did feel a nauseating pain as I saw some discoloration from my blood. I couldn't help but gulp at the fact that could turn into one of those monsters. The way that last guy turned was painful to watch. Just thinking of that happening to me is driving crazy and Tamamo's crying isn't helping me calm down. Before another depressive thought goes through my mind, I feel a sharp pain to my chest as a needle pierces my chest. Staring at the source of the pain I see Ikiryo is holding an injector filled with green liquid injecting it into my body.

When she took the needle out of my body the nauseating feeling I was feeling started to die down as I felt much better. "What just happened?" I asked.

"I just injected the Rakghoul Vaccine the cure to the Rakghoul plague into your body. I had actually taken the serum after wiping out two sith patrols I came across down here." Said Ikiryo.

After Ikiryo said those words everyone breathes a sigh of relief. {Thank you Ikiryo-sama, Thank you I'm forever in your debt!} profusely thanked Tamamo.

Shay then places a hand on my shoulder giving me a heartfelt smile. "Good to see that you're going to be all right. I was worried back there for a sec."

Carth then approaches Ikiryo. "Not to break up this happy reunion but we have something important to discuss miss…?"

"Caster…or Bloodraven. Whichever you prefer." Replied Ikiryo.

"Miss Caster I'm grateful in all that you helped us, but I need to know you were hired as a mercenary for the republic correct? Mind telling the rest of us why you are now working for a crime lord. I know as a mercenary you're not big on loyalties as long as your paid, but I like to know will you uphold your contract with the republic." Asked a serious Carth.

Ikiryo stares at Carth curiously tilting her head to the side at his question strangely funny with her wearing her helmet. "I am upholding my end of the contract Carth. You guys are concentrating on searching for Bastila. I on the other hand am working on a way off Taris. Don't forget there is a blockade that will shoot us down unless we have the Sith launch codes. I'm working on both getting a ship and those codes. Just make sure you get Bastila, we don't have much time until Malak does something drastic."

Carth has an embarrassed look on his face as if just realizing something. "Umm yeah I was so concentrated on searching for Bastila I almost forgot about securing a way off-planet."

Canderous then coughs getting everyone's attention. "Not to be rude Bloodraven but we need to get going; this salvage mission for Davik was a bad idea! His men aren't trained for this kind of thing, and we can't babysit them all!" Canderous glances at the last mercenary they had left. "Okay, boys... we're getting out of here before I lose anyone else. I can't carry all this salvage back by myself!" Canderous turns his direction back to us. "You'd be smart to get out of here as well. Even if you can handle the rakghouls I doubt there's anything worth finding any more."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shay.

"Davik sent Bloodraven and I down here with this motley crew to scavenge whatever we could from the Republic escape pods that crashed during the recent battle overhead. But the Lower City gangs got here first. Anything worthwhile in those Republic pods is probably in their hands now. Davik won't like that." Said Canderous.

"What can you tell us about Davik?" asked Shay.

Canderous has a surprised look on his face at Shay's questioning. "What are you, an off-worlder? Everybody knows Davik. He's a member of the Exchange. You know the interstellar crime syndicate. Smuggling, gambling, extortion Davik controls it all here on Taris. That's why I'm working for him. But lately, the Lower City gangs have been giving my boss some trouble."

"What do you know about the situation concerning the Lower City gangs down here?" asked Shay.

"This isn't really the place to have these kinds of conversations. But I guess I could spare a couple of seconds for you after all, you did help us out with those rakghouls, and you weren't half bad back there. The Lower City is overrun with gangs, but the two most important ones are the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars. Used to be the Beks were the big dog and kept the others in line. But lately the Black Vulkars are moving in on Bek turf and challenging them for control. The Vulkars are even starting to defy Davik! Take these escape pods, for example. Everyone knew Davik would want first crack at them, but I know for a fact those damn Vulkars have already sent their own salvage party down here."

"So, you're just going to run back to the surface like some coward?" said Shay which caused Xion to facepalm at his boldness mumbling something under her breath.

Canderous eye twitches as he glares at Shay. "Normally I'd make you regret those words, but I'm not wasting another minute down here. I'm responsible for this whole company, and they won't survive down here much longer. Come on boys... let's move out!"

"I'll be there in a minute Canderous I just need to say my goodbyes to my brother." Said Ikiryo as Canderous and the last mercenary grabs their salvage and leave.

"So, you're not coming with us then Sis?" I asked.

Ikiryo shakes her head then steps in front of me intentionally turning her back to the rest of the group then takes off her helmet. I'm then greeted to the sight of the heartwarming smiling face of my tan-skinned redhead sister leaning in kissing me on the forehead. "Sorry, little brother but I have my own task. Best of luck down here little brother. Try not to get infected down here again. And take this Rakghoul Vaccine with you; in case any of you get infected you at least have a cure."

Ikiryo then hands me the Vaccine and as I'm putting it in my inventory, I couldn't help but blush at her affections as she puts her helmet back on. Looking up to the rest of the group Carth had a strange look of recognition on his face as he was staring at Ikiryo but couldn't put his finger on it. He kept staring between me and Ikiryo as if trying to find something. Then Judson steps up to Ikiryo. "Um, Miss Caster? Before you go by any chance can you spare us anything? I know you gave Trowa a lot of neat gadgets so maybe you have a little extra to spare for us as well."

Ikiryo stares at Judson for a moment then reaches back taking out a unique Vibroblade on her back. "I afraid I don't have much to spare you as it comes to equipment. The only thing I have to spare is this Ancient Sith Lord Warblade my big sister and I found on Korriban."

The sword looked ancient but had these inscriptions carved on the blade that glowed red from the crystal that had gave off demonic look to the blade. It practically leaked of bloodlust. "I'm not one for blades especially ones like that. Hey, Shay maybe you like to have it." said Judson.

Shay approaches Ikiryo as she holds the blade up to him which he then takes. He tests swings the sword for a moment before taking his time to inspect the blade. "The sword is a bit heavy but nothing I can't handle. I have to say this is quite the blade you have there. It feels very…empowering just holding it."

Mission walks up next to Shay observing the blade. "Wow, it does look wicked awesome. I bet if you wore some dark dreading looking outfit you would look pretty terrifying."

"It has a lightsaber crystal inside so there is some force in the blade if the red glowing light isn't more obvious. I'm certain you'll get a hang of it eventually. Just to let you know that the blade is on loan to you. It does belong to my sister, so I'll want it back eventually so take care of it. I have to get going now." Said Ikiryo.

Just as Ikiryo was about to leave Carth steps up in front of her. "Wait who are you really? Your voice, your hair and demeanor are so familiar. I…we met before, didn't we?" Ikiryo merely stands there quiet. "I'm right, aren't I. You know ever since I met Trowa I couldn't help but have a sense of nostalgia at the mere look at him especially those eyes as if remembering someone else. But now meeting you here I'm certain I know who you are. The name Bloodraven should of gave it away but I merely thought he belong to the same clan as those two from before. Now I'm certain you are…" Before Carth could say another word Ikiryo puts a finger to Carth's mouth shushing him.

"Sheesh don't ruin the surprise this early Carth. You weren't this persistence 5 years ago. I know you'll want answers but please just keep it to yourself until we get off-planet. Then I'll…mostly tell everything."

"Mostly?" Carth sighs. "Fine I'll keep quiet. I still owe you plenty during the war. If anything, the only reason I'm still alive is because you saved my ass from the fire so many times."

"Thanks, Carth. But don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you'll had gotten out of most of those hard predicaments given time. It's just we were in war and every soldier matter so saving as many of your men was important that letting you deal with all the problems on your own. Well, I got to go see you guys later then." Ikiryo then waves goodbye to us as she jogs after Canderous.

As I watched my sister leave, I spot Judson walk over to Judson with a big grin on his face. "So Carth you knew Trowa's big sis from the war? So…by any chance were you two an item?"

Carth has a surprised look on his face at the question. "What…no? She was just my commanding officer. Besides I was married…at the time."

My attention drew when Carth said he was married in the past tense. I wonder what happened to his wife then. Is whatever happened to her the reason he seems so hateful and distrustful of the Sith.

As those two were talking I see both Sarna and Mission were admiring Shay's new sword. After about a minute of everyone checking their gear, we went back to exploring the undercity. For the most part the Rakghouls in this area was clear thanks to us taking out that hoard calling all the rakghouls to converge on us, so we were able this part the area safely on taking out a strangler or two. We found very few useful stuff down here as most was just junk, but we did come across another minefield which Mission, Judson and I disabled/recovered the mines. We also found an outcast corpse with a journal about the promised land. It was Rukil's apprentice and in the journal, it mentioned something about looking for clues about the promised land in the sewers so we're on the right track.

Now heading to the Southeast of the Village gate we hear blaster fire. Heading toward the noise we find a Sith patrol just finish killing off a group of Rakghouls attacking them. The Sith patrol group then walks in our direction spotting us. When they met up with us the Sith Patrol Leader steps upfront. "You there! Civilian! This is a restricted area! What are you doing down here?"

Sarna quickly stands behind the rest of us making sure the Sith couldn't see her face while Shay stands upfront meeting the Sith taking out the security papers. "Look... I have got all the proper security papers."

"Security papers? Oh... you're one of those trackers the Commander sent down, right? They should have given you an armed escort it's nasty down here! We've already lost one patrol... we figure the rakghouls got them. We've had so many encounters with those things we've actually run out of rakghoul serum. Plus, we've had several skirmishes with looters from those Lower City swoop gangs. I'm telling you; we should just stay in the Upper City where we're in control!" said the Sith patrol leader.

"You said you lost one patrol already?" asked Shay.

"Oh, is that why you're down here? Search and rescue? I didn't think they would send anyone. They were in the southern section of the Undercity when we lost contact. I would have gone to investigate, but my orders are to search for those crashed escape pods... even if it means leaving another patrol to die." Said the Sith Patrol Leader with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You just follow your orders and keep looking!" shouted Shay trying to sound like a higher authoritative figure. I swear Shay antics are going to get us killed if he keeps pushing our luck.

And yet, strangely enough, the Sith Patrol Leader somehow buys into it. "Hey, I'd never disobeyed my orders... I'm not a fan of court-martials and executions. I was just talking, you know. Nothing anyone has to mention to the Commander." Perhaps getting in trouble with this commander is far terrifying.

The Sith patrol leader then turns back to his men. "Come on patrol, let's get back to it. The sooner we get this search done the sooner we can get out of this mutant-infested hole. Move out!"

As the Sith patrol moves past us we continue our exploration down south encountering a few more groups of Rakghouls. Like before Shay takes the lead blade in hand handling the melee while the rest of us shot from the distance. The interesting thing that happened was Shay just started dominating the rakghouls. I know the sword was powerful from just the looks and it easily cut through the rakghouls skin like butter but during the fighting one moment Shay was fighting like normal ducking and weaving then counterattacking administering the final blow. Then the next moment Shay was moving far faster than he was before easily dodging the rakghouls attacks, predicting their moves practically running circles around them.

It didn't take long that the fight was over with Shay admiring his new blade with both Sarna and Mission showering him with praise. 'I just don't get how Shay was able to fight like that? One moment he was fighting like normal then the next he was fighting almost like he was a servant?'

{Master he might be using the force. That power the Jedi possess.} piped Kiyohime.

'Kiyohime? Good to hear from you. Did you switch with Tamamo?'

"No, she just talking with you as normal since I'm next to you." Said Xion who I find is now standing next to me. "I believe Shay is using the force to make himself faster."

"Are you sure? How do you know?" I asked.

"I have some memories of the original Xion that flash in my head every once and a while. So, I know some of the force powers and I'm certain what Shay is doing is force speed. He is practically gliding on air with how quietly he is moving which is what Jedi normally do." Replied Xion quietly.

"But we saw Ikiryo move even faster. Could it just be him using magic or Ki?" I asked.

Xion shakes her head. "No, Ikiryo's movements were heavy and loud. The ground practically exploded the moment she moved. The way she moves was definitely like a servant especially in how much collateral damage servants cause when they fight."

'Hmm…now that you think about it. Xion is right. When Ikiryo took out the entire horde of Rakghouls it every slash and thrust of her spear was like a grenade going off with how much of the ground was upturned. Shay, in contrast, was tame as he just moved fast. And I felt no force of power like what Ikiryo displayed.'

{I agree with Xion Master. Shay doesn't fight like we servants do so it has to be the force.} chimed Tamamo.

'Guess you're right. Shay is supposed to be the player character and I'm pretty sure he is supposed to be force sensitive.' Our group brief reprieve ends as we get back to exploring further into the Undercity in the last area close to the gate that consider the safe zone or the least dangerous zone. Heading into an open area with a slope leading down to where another group of rakghouls were munching on some bodies that looked like Sith took notice to us and started charging at us.

As the Rakghouls started heading for the slope Judson and Mission quickly got to work planting the mines we recovered earlier on the slope while the rest of us greeted the Rakghouls with blaster fire on top the slope. A couple of the Rakghouls were killed on the way before they reached the slope charging straight up. The surviving Rakghouls that did survive our onslaught set off the mines killing most of the Rakghouls with only 4 battered Rakghouls surviving that were then quickly cut down by Shay.

Stepping over their dead bodies double-tapping a few of the bodies just in case we head to over to the Sith dead bodies searching their belonging finding 2 Antidote Kits, Beam Splitter, 2 Medpacs, Heavy Combat Suit, Blaster Rifle and Rakghoul Serum. As Judson equips the heavy Combat Suit, we store our loot in our inventory with Xion pocketing the Rakghoul Serum. With most of the undercity now explored we head to the door leading the Sewers where we'll find Zaalbar and the Vulkar base.

3rd POV

Entering the sewers, the party arrive to the first room in the very dirty and smelly sewers and are greeted by the sight of 3 Gamorreans Raiders. The Gamorreans were conversing in their strange pig-like language hear our heroes enter the room immediately ready their weapons attacking them. Shay quickly draws his new blade meeting the head Gamorreans blocking the raiders first strike counterattacking thrusting his blade into the raiders neck killing it. The other two Gamorreans make to attack Shay but are greeted by blaster fire from the rest of the group and are quickly overwhelmed as they are shot dead.

With the fight over Mission step over one of the bodies holding her hand to her nose. "When these guys stink. I'm not sure which is worse the stench from the sewers are these guys."

Sarna walks around the corpses wrapping a rag around her mouth. "Phew…man it stinks down here. Wish you guys warned us how badly it would be down here. And these Gamorreans are worse. You are not getting me to search those filthy things for anything I refuse."

Carth merely sighs. "Don't worry girls we don't plan to search those guys. We may be in need of supplies but we're not that desperate in need."

Shay who was in the corner of the room searching a dead comes back to the group holding a medpac and some credits. "Well at least I found something useful in here. Come on guys let's move out. The faster we save the Wookiee and find the entrance to the Vulkar base the sooner we can leave this force for sank in place."

Following Shay lead the party heads further into the sewers into the Gamorrean Compound they walk through a corridor. Taking a detour to a door they enter the room going further in opening the last door and are greeted to the sight of 4 Rakghouls feasting on a corpse. Not wasting time, the party quickly open fire with Judson tossing a frag grenade blowing them up.

With the fight over Shay searches the half-eaten corpse finding another promised land journal. Done with searching the room they head back to the corridor going further into the sewers. Reaching the next room, they find themselves in a roomier room with water flowing from the top to the bottom below in the middle of the room with a railing separating the opening as they walked along the catwalk.

On the catwalk, there was a Gamorrean patrolling. Without missing a beat, the party attacks the patrol with Shay leading the charge slicing his way through with the rest hammering the patrol with blaster fire. With the patrol dealt with the party continue further into the sewers. Along the way, they encounter a few more Gamorrean patrols and Rakghouls dealing with them the same. In another room in the sewers, they found another outcast corpse with a promised land journal and a busted droid security droid that looked insect-like. Shay got to work on the droid fully repairing it setting it to patrol mode as to go around the sewers to kill more Rakghouls.

Done searching the room they head across the corridor into another heading into another room filled with 4 Gamorreans elite that looked far stronger than the other ones they came across. As the Gamorreans attack Shay meets them at melee but quickly learns he can't quickly cut them own as the rest as he is struggling to fend off two Gamorreans at once.

Trowa not wanting to let Shay handle this on his own gets the other two Gamorreans attention as he runs up to one jump kicking it into the face using its face to backflip off throwing a grenade at the elite detonating knocking the Gamorrean back a bit. Without missing a beat Trowa starts firing a flurry of blaster fire at the two Gamorreans and is quickly joined by Carth, Sarna, and Judson as they lay fire at the elites.

While those held off the other two Mission and Xion assist Shay with his two with Mission giving suppressive fire on the elites while Xion cloaks herself getting behind the Gamorrean jumping on its backstabbing her Vibroknife into its neck repeatedly before lobbing a frag grenade into its open screaming mouth before jumping off. The Gamorrean tries to take it out but is interrupted by blaster fire from Mission and not long after the grenade goes off blowing the Gamorrean up in a big bloody explosion.

Shay who had used the other Gamorrean as a shield when the grenade blew escaping the blast as the second Gamorrean stumbles from the blast. Shay capitalizes on this as he moves fast cutting its leg off then both arms before cutting his head off. As Shay catches his breath, he gives both Mission and Xion his thanks as he watches the rest of their party finish off the other two Gamorreans.

"Whew…these guys were tougher than the others we fought in the sewers." Wheezed Judson catching his breath.

"Hmm…those guys were definitely a step above the rest, and they were in here guarding this room. There must be something important in here." Chimed Xion as she wipes her Vibroknife clean.

Mission searches the room coming to the door they were guarding. "Hmmm… look at this. This is one of those old-style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing. The sewers are the only place you'll see one of these on Taris. You can't use conventional security spikes on these old locks, but don't worry. I've come across them before. I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick."

Mission works on the lock and in a minute, she unlocks it opening the door. In the room they find Zaalbar banging on the wall. Upon hearing the door open Zaalbar sees the party and greets them. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission."

Mission gives a bright big smile at her friend. "I'm glad to see you too, Big Z! You didn't think I'd forget about you; Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"

Zaalbar then looks curiously at the rest of the group but focuses on Shay. "Who's that with you?"

"These are my new friends, Big Z. Without them I never could have got you out." Replied Mission.

"Good to meet you Zaalbar. I'm Shay Xainin."

Zaalbar has a look of surprise on his face. "You know the language of my people? That is rare among your species; I am impressed. You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a lifedebt to you."

"A lifedebt? Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully. You better be sure about this." Said Mission.

Zaalbar nods his head confirming his decision. "I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are being used as slave labor on our own homeworld. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited. Over the year's slavers have taken many of my people; we must always be on guard against raids against our villages. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that is through a lifedebt."

"Big Z swearing a Wookiee lifedebt to you. Wow – this is major. Do you realize what this means?" asked Mission.

"Let me guess it means Shay got a walking carpet following him for the rest of his days." Chimed Judson.

"Hey, don't make fun of the lifedebt! This is serious business, you know." Exclaimed Mission angrily at Judson.

"So, it's some kind of loyalty vow, isn't it?" said Shay.

Mission turns back to Shay ignoring Judson. "A lifedebt is the most solemn vow a Wookiee can make. It means he'll stay by your side for the rest of your life wherever you go, whatever you do, Zaalbar will be with you."

"In the presence of you all I swear my lifedebt. Forever after I will be by your side, Name. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk." Said Zaalbar.

"I'm honored to accept your vow." Said Shay.

"I guess this means you're stuck with me too. Wherever Big Z goes, I'm going. I almost lost him once it's not going to happen again." Chimed Mission.

"Great I got a Wookiee that can rip peoples arms off and beat them to death with it and…a snot-nosed punk!" said Shay in jokingly humor.

Mission pouts at the last comment. "Hey, don't underestimate me! I may be young, but I'm quick and plenty smart. You just give me a chance and you'll be surprised at how useful I can be." Mission takes a minute to calm down a bit. "So… I guess I still owe you one secret path into the Vulkar base. That was the deal, wasn't it? Don't worry, I know a backdoor into that scum den!"

"Good. the sooner we get there the better we can leave this cesspool." Said Shay.

"Hey, I better come with you. The Vulkars put up a force field to keep the sewer dwellers out. I'm one of the only non-Vulkars on Taris who can get you past it. I can't remember exactly how to get there, but I know it was somewhere here in the sewers. Over to the northeast, if I remember right. I just hope the rancor monster isn't still there."

"Rancor? Are you serious!" exclaimed Sarna.

"Whoa nobody said anything about a rancor monster!" exclaimed Carth.

"There used to be a rancor monster that made its nest in that part of the sewers. Pretty much eats anything it can get its claws on. That thing is huge!" said Mission as she tries to emphasize how huge with her arms. "Luckily rancor's aren't too bright. I was able to sneak past it before, so I'm sure we'll figure something out. That is, unless you want to change your mind".

"If you can get past the rancor, then it shouldn't be a problem for me!" replied Shay.

"Okay then, off we go. Like I said, somewhere to the north-east. Just look for the force shield and we'll know we're there." Said Mission.

The party then takes a slight detour following Zaalbar into the adjacent room to where he was kept retrieving his stuff. Heading into the room they find two Gamorrean guarding a footlocker. Zaalbar quickly takes out a vibroblade to face the Gamorreans alongside Shay as the two quickly overpower their opponents taking them out. Zaalbar then opens the footlocker grabbing his grenades, Pazaak cards, scope and his bowcaster.

Now that Zaalbar retrieved his things the Kotor party then heads back into the sewers heading northeast. After traveling a few minutes in the sewers encounter a few Rakghouls they reached the forcefield in question. "You won't be able to get that computer to lower the energy shield unless you know the proper codes. Lucky for you, I've got them. I picked them off the pocket of a Black Vulkar who had a little too much to drink in the cantina one night. Here, let me get that energy shield down for you." Said Mission.

Mission then tickers on the console for a moment shutting the forcefield down. With it down the Kotor party heads into the lower sewers. As they were traversing the lower sewers Mission and Zaalbar start to banter. "Hey, Big Z, we've got to do something about your breath. I didn't want to say anything, but it's bad. Worse than usual, which is hard to believe. In fact, now that I think about it, your breath has been pretty rancid ever since we rescued you from those Gamorrean slavers. What did they feed you, buddy?"

"They didn't. I wasn't their guest, Mission. I was a prisoner. I don't think they cared much what happened to me." Growled Zaalbar.

"Oh, Zaalbar, that's terrible! I know how grouchy you get if you don't get your eight square meals a day. I'm amazed you didn't pass out from hunger." Said Mission.

"I did manage to take a chunk out of the arm of a guard that wandered too close to my cage. But it tasted awful, so I spit it out." Said Zaalbar.

"Wait you took a bite out of one of those pig men! Dude that is just disgusting." Said Trowa holding his mouth.

Mission makes a disgusted face. "Ewww! No wonder your breath is so bad, Big Z. Gamorreans smell like bantha poo-doo! We'll have to pick you up a toothbrush to clean that stench out of your choppers." Sarna and Xion on overhearing their conversation subtlety move away from the Wookiee holding their mouths trying not to throw up.

"Wookiees do not brush their teeth, Mission! It… it just isn't done! What humiliation will you use on me next? A comb?" growled Zaalbar.

"Okay, relax. No toothbrush. Sheesh. Just try to eat something else to cover up that smell, okay? Stay away from anything that's smart enough to lock you in a cage this time." Placated Mission.

Zaalbar sighs. "I'll take care of it as soon as I can, Mission. For now, let's stay focused on the task at hand."

As their banter dies down the party enter another open chamber with water cascading down the middle. Using the walkway, the Kotor party quickly take out the Gamorreans patrolling the walkway before taking a small detour south of the sewers to explore. The party then makes their way into an open area of the lowers sewers where they come across a group of Rakghouls. Acting fast Shay and Zaalbar meet the Rakghouls at melee while the others supported them with blaster fire. Not long the Rakghouls are defeated due to Zaalbar's immense strength they search the room checking the dead corpses finding a few medpacs and some mines. Checking the last room in the area they find a broken ladder at the end indicating that it used to be an exit back up to the surface and underneath the ladder was a mostly eaten corpse with some straps of flesh on it.

As they were checking they hear a noise turning back they find another hoard of Rakghouls charging straight for them. Acting fast Trowa deploys his defensive screen and hunker down. While Sarna and Judson started tossing grenades at the Rakghouls everyone else got behind the defensive barrier as they unleashed blaster fire whittling down the Rakghouls numbers.

As their concentrated blaster fire whittle down the Rakghouls down to a handful Shay and Zaalbar switched to their blades and met the remaining rakghouls head-on. Thanks to Zaalbar's strength and Shay's speed the remaining rakghouls were quickly defeated.

Done with their exploration they got back on track traversing the lower sewers combating a few more Gamorreans patrols and Rakghouls before arriving to the last door in the sewers leading into the Rancor chambers. "Okay guys we're here. This is the Rancor chamber. We have to get past him to get to the Vulkar base." Said Mission.

Judson spots a decapitated arm on the ground holding a datapad picking it up. "Hey guys I found a datapad and it says we have synthesized a substance with an odor that resembles a favorite prey of rancor's. If we place the bait properly, we can lure the rancor into eating something lethal enough to kill it. Hmm…convenient looks like the Beks were already scoping out the place and figured out a way to get past the Rancor."

Carth grabs the synthesized odor taking a small whiff before holding his nose in disgust. "Oh…this is some strong stuff. Hope this stuff works. Okay so who is going to plant this thing?"

Xion steps forward. "I will. I've gotten pretty good at cloaking myself so is shouldn't be a problem for me to just go in plant the bait and bombs and run."

Carth then hands the bait over to Xion wishing her luck along with everyone else. Opening the sewer door Xion looks around the large room spotting the Rancor standing in front of the entrance to the Vulkar base on the northwest corner of the large chamber with a high ceiling. To the south is a corpse pile. Cloaking Xion makes her way to a pile of corpse where most likely the rancor eats its food quietly stepping over the skeletal bodies reaching a half-eaten corpse planting the bait and a few mines and grenade in the body. Xion then quickly makes her way back to safety as the smell from the odor takes effect causing the Rancor to investigate the smell. The rancor reaches the half-eaten body with the bait grabbing it then eating it whole.

Not a moment longer the Rancor starts to choke as soon as the bombs inside explode causing its mouth to light up. In a few short moments the Rancor then fall over dead. With the rancor dead the party heads to the short tunnel leading to the Vulkar Base door elevator at its east end, where it is flanked by a Vulkar guard on each side.

Both Shay and Zaalbar quickly overpower them in melee. With that done the Party enters the elevator taking them down to the Vulkar base. As they stand in the elevator waiting for their stop Mission banters with Zaalbar again. "Hey, Big Z. Don't take this the wrong way, but lately I've noticed you're starting to look a little bit scruffy."

"Scruffy? What are you talking about? I hope you aren't suggesting I take a bath!" growled Zaalbar.

"No, I'm not suggesting a bath. I know how well that went over last time. But your hair's getting all tangled. And if you look closely, you can see a few gray strands starting to poke through." Said Mission. Sarna glances over to Zaalbar noting how messy his hair was.

"You're making this up! I groom every day! My hair is not tangled, and it's not going gray!" growled Zaalbar.

"She's got a point, Zaalbar. You could use a good makeover." Chimed Xion.

Shay shrugs. "Zaalbar looks fine to me."

"See Xion agrees with me. Don't worry, Big Z. It's nothing I can't fix. A little trim, a splash of coloring and you'll be as good as new. Best-looking Wookiee on the planet. Maybe a nice suit…" said Mission. Hearing that last one Trowa starts chuckling at the thought of Zaalbar in a suit.

"You don't trim a Wookiee! You don't color a Wookiee! And you certainly don't dress a Wookiee!" Angrily growled Zaalbar.

"I know Wookiees aren't into the whole clothing thing, but you could start a whole new trend! You'd be on the cutting edge." Chimed Mission.

"Rargh! Leave me alone!" roared Zaalbar.

The rest of the group who couldn't understand what Zaalbar was saying were feeling very uncomfortable next to the angry Wookiee scooting more to the walls. "Hey Mission, lay off. I rather not be in a tight space with an angry Wookiee and the same could be said of everyone here." Urged Carth.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Try to offer some constructive criticism and this is the thanks I get? Let's move on. You can just stay naked and scruffy for all I care." Placated Mission.

A moment later the door opens, and the party enters the Vulkars base arriving in a long hallway with lot of doors leading to various rooms. "Hey guys this place looks pretty big. Perhaps we should split up in two groups to cover more ground. Staying in one big group may make it harder to fight." Suggested Trowa.

"Not bad idea. There is 8 of us so two groups of 4 should be fine." Said Shay.

As the party converse with one another deciding who would go with who they decide the first group will consist of Shay, Sarna, Carth and Xion. Group 2 will consist of Trowa, Judson, Mission and Zaalbar. As the two groups split up Shay's group head to the right heading to the first room finding it a storage room with an inactive security droid.

Shay gets to work repairing the droid us the rest search the room for anything useful. As Shay finishes the repairs of the droid, he sets the droid to follow them. Going further down the hallway they come across a patrol droid which Shay quickly dodges the incoming blaster fire bisecting it in half with his blade. Shay then continues to the next room finding a mine and having Sarna disable it then search the room. Finish sweeping the room they continue to the last room down the hallway slicing the security panel opening it they are greeted by three defense turrets blaster fire which forces Shay group to rush back out.

"Okay how about we find another route?" suggested Xion panting after running out of the room.

"Agreed. Let's go." Replied Shay. Seeing that there was no way in getting past those turrets they head another route.

With Trowa's group they continue forward heading into the rec room encountering an armed Vulkar bartender and bouncer droid. Zaalbar easily dispatches of the bartender as Trowa blasted the droid to bits. They then come across a panicking waitress with Trowa and Judson calming her down. They convince her that they mean her no harm telling her to leave now while they take out the rest of the Black Vulkars. The waitress was happy to leave having no loyalties to the BV and plans to make her getaway while Trowa's groups distract the BV.

With a quick search of the room and the two adjacent rooms as well group 2 heads into a large chamber room with the armory in the middle. They are immediately come onto fire by several BV and sentry droids. Trowa immediately deploys his defensive screen and hunker down as Mission and Judson take positions behind it unleashing a flurry of blaster fire at the BV while Zaalbar meets them in melee.

As Zaalbar uses his immense strength to take out two BV Judson rolls a flash grenade to 3 of the BV blinding them giving Mission an opportunity to finish them off. As more blaster fore impacts the barrier from the sentry droids Trowa unleashes charged blast at them destroying them. As the last BV falls Shay group enters the room noting the fight is over already. Trowa groups continues to enter the armory searching it while Shay's enters the control room.

Shay's group finds a single green male Twi'lek easily making him submit as he spills his guts learning that the prototype accelerator is stored in the basement, but the only way down is through a security elevator in the back of the Vulkar base. That they'll need a pass card to use the elevator, unless you can disable the security cannons protecting it. When question on the passcard the Twi'lek didn't have one but pointed out that Brejik's lieutenants had one and they were in the barracks.

After learning everything they needed the BV begged to let him go. Shay decided it was best to simply kill the guy as he was quick to betray Brejik to save his own hide, so he'll probably tip the BV off that they are here to save himself again. "Sorry, but it's too risky to let you live."

"Well I'm not just going to roll over and let you kill me!" screamed the BV as he tries to get a shot off but is met with a thrown Vibroknife in his throat courtesy of Xion.

As Xion retrieves her Vibroknife she turns back to Shay. "Are you sure you couldn't just let him go?"

Shay nods his head. "Yes, a guy who so easily sells out his comrades can't be trusted not to betray you as well Now come on we're headed to the barracks; we need that pass card."

Xion glances back to the dead Twi'lek body before sighing then follows Shay out heading toward the barracks.

Back with Trowa's group they finished gathering up their haul from the armory obtaining some grenades, Mesh Underlay, Vibration Cell, Heavy Combat Suit, Military Suit, Disruptor Rifle, Average Frag Mine, Ion Blaster, Ion Rifle, and a Heavy Blaster. Trowa group then heads over to the northern wall where a terminal is. Trowa then proceeds to slice into the terminal checking the security feeds. Checking the control room security feeds Trowa watches as Shay's group leave heading toward the barracks. Switching to the Barracks feed Trowa is surprised to see over a dozen of Black Vulkars and these guys look much tougher than the ones they fought on the way in.

Now knowing Shay's group was headed for trouble Trowa check to see if there was anything, he could do finding some power conduits in the room. Acting fast he quickly overloads power conduits in main barracks killing all but one of the BV.

Back with Shay's group they are about to enter the room when they hear an explosion and dying screams on the other side. They wait for a moment looking between one another before deciding to go in finding all but one of the BV dead and the last one was kneeling on the ground vomiting. As Carth gives the last BV a mercy killing the rest search the bodies gathering up some Credits. Two Advanced Medpac, Energy Shields and the passcard they were looking for.

"Hey, I got the passcard. Now we can get pasted those defense turrets and get access to the garage." Announced Shay to the rest of the group.

"Good I like to get this over with already. But I got to know any idea what caused the conduit to explode?" asked Sarna.

"Probably it was Trowa. He must have been tinkering with one of the terminals." Chimed Carth.

Now that they have the passcard they head back to the Garage security finding Trowa's group already there with Trowa on the terminal while Mission peeking in the room causing the turrets to fire causing Zaalbar to pull her back away from the room. "Hey Trowa! I have the passcard. Here try using this to turn the turrets off." Said Shay.

Trowa takes the passcard inserting in the terminal giving him full access as he then shuts the defense turrets off and opens the garage doors. With the way open both groups head into the room getting into the elevator heading to the garage.

When they reach the garage, they find a deactivated junkpile droid to their left, and another one a Mark II further away by the west wall. Shay quickly gets to work repairing the droids reactivating setting both droids to follow them.

Not a minute later the BV garage head enters the garage followed by two Vulkar guards. As the BV patrol around the garage Xion grabs everyone's attention. "Hey guys, I'm going to cloak my way to the office rooms can you guys wait here a moment until I get back?"

Shay looks at Xion curiously. "Umm…may I ask why?"

"I believe I can help take out more of these guards if I head to the office slice into the terminal and set these swoop bike to blow. It should attract a few of the guard's attention getting them to check it out getting them caught in the explosion." Explained Xion.

"Okay it does sound like a good idea and you really are good at sneaking around. Okay we'll wait here but if anything goes wrong either turn around are yell for help and we'll come running." Said Carth.

Xion nod as she cloaks as she goes down the west tunnel in the southwest corner of the garage, turning north around the corner. Going down the hall sneaking past a few Black Vulkars occasionally stabbing a few in the neck she arrives at two standard doors in the east wall towards the end of the tunnel, checking the nameplate above she enters the garage head's office. Once inside, she goes to the garage head's desk is against the north wall and grabs the contents in the desk two Pazaak cards, an improved energy cell, the Garage head key and some medpacs.

Using the key she access the terminal Overloads the swoop bikes in the garage bay sounding the alarm that causes the garage head, his escort and four other Vulkar guards in the room adjacent to the Engine Lab to gather around it as it explodes, killing them all. Xion then Opens all security doors then makes her way back to her friends.

Back with the group who had waited behind they had just watched the swoop bikes explode killing several Black Vulkars Shay then ordered his three droids to patrol the Engine lab while they started searching the bodies as they waited for Xion. After a minute Xion arrived just as they finished up now all heading to the engine lab.

As they head down the Engine lab, they hear noises of blaster fire as they arrive to the scene watching as the last BV in the hall drop dead from the last remaining Droid Shay reprogrammed as the other two were destroyed. Surveying the area all the other BV were already dead, so they went around searching the rooms for anything useful before arriving at the last door to the engine lab using the key to open it they are greeted by a Twi'lek male who stands to the right behind a desk, while one of his bodyguards, a Twi'lek female, stands to the left. Two more bodyguards are behind them against the north wall.

The Twi'lek Kandon Ark, one of the Black Vulkars upon seeing the group tries to give a counteroffer to Gadon Thek's offer. He claims that if you kill the Hidden Bek leader, then Brejik and the Black Vulkars will sponsor them instead to enter into the swoop race where Bastila is being offered up as part of the champion's prize.

Shay on the other hand was having none of that. "You really think I trust any of you backstabbing Sith spawns! I have a better idea. How about I just kill you instead?"

Kandon Sighs. "I can see there's not much chance of convincing you to come work for us after all. Most unfortunate."

"Now can I kill them, Kandon?" asked the Twi'lek woman.

"Yes, darling. Kill them. Kill them all." Said Kandon.

As soon as the Black Vulkars opened fire Shay was already on them with forced enhanced speed he closes the distance to the Twi'lek woman power sliding under her shot cutting off her arm causing her to scream in agony before she is impaled in the back by Shay.

Both Zaalbar and Trowa rush the other three with Xion tossing a flash grenade to the BV blinding them. Trowa who covered his eyes then jump kicks Kandon to the ground then unleashes two charges shots into Kandon killing him instantly while Zaalbar brutally kills the Duros bodies with a swing of his blade.

"Whoa…that was over fast. I almost feel sorry them…almost. Nice work guys." Congratulated Mission as she takes 25 Credits from one of the bodyguard's body and Heavy Blaster and Aural Amplifier equipping them.

As the rest of the group finish searching the bodies Judson equips the Military Suit and Shay equips both the Sith Energy Shield and Verpine Headband then heads over the swoop accelerator that is in the alcove in the northwest corner of the room.

With the Accelerator in hand they make their way back to the elevator but stop by the loading bay destroying the droid patrolling inside and unlock the Strong Box taking 5 Plasma Grenades, Hyper-Battle Stimulant, 6 Computer Spike and 2000 Credits. With that done the party makes their way back to the elevator as they make their way out of the Vulkar base headed back to the Bek Base.

Trowa POV

After leaving the Vulkar base mostly in ruins we made our way back to the Bek base. A quick chat with Zaerdra who was on high alert due to a bounty placed on Gadon's head by the Vulkars she called Gadon back to the main room. As Gadon walks back in the room accompanied by a female guard, he sits back down in his chair with a smile on his face at the sight of us. "I was beginning to wonder if you would make it. The race is tomorrow, and my mechanics need time to install the prototype into the swoop engine of our bike."

"Okay, I lived up to my end of the deal. Now you better come through!" affirm Shay.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word. I promised you could ride in the swoop race under the Hidden Bek banner, and I'm still going to let you do that. And I'm even going to go one better – I'm going to let you ride the swoop bike with the prototype accelerator installed on it. Without it, you won't stand a chance." Said Gadon.

{That's very generous. Too generous.} chimed Kiyohime.

Zaerdra had a shock surprise on her face at Gadon's decision. "Gadon! You can't be serious! We need one of our best riders on that bike! We can't let some rookie take the prototype engine into the race!"

Shay looked back at Gadon with a look of suspicion. "Why are you doing this, Gadon? Shouldn't one of your own riders should get that swoop bike?"

Gadon leans back in his chair with a somber look on his face. "I have to be honest with you – there's a reason I'm letting you take the prototype engine. The accelerator isn't stable; there's a good chance it could explode during the race. I can't ask one of my own riders to take the risk – they'll be running unmodified swoops in the race. You'll be the only one using the prototype. If you complete the track before the accelerator overheats then you'll win for the Beks. If you die, then one of my other riders could still come through for me."

"Sounds like you've got all your bases covered." Said Xion with a hint of irritation in her voice.

{Clever…I improve. Proper management of one's underlings. You can learn something from him Master. Just don't enter the race, leave it to Shay.} said Tamamo.

"You don't get to be leader of a swoop gang if you don't know how to work all the angles." Coolly said Gadon.

Sarna leans next to Shay holding his arm. "Shay I'm not so sure about this."

"Without that prototype you don't stand a chance of winning. And if you don't win you can't get Bastila back none of the other riders will give her up. This is your only chance." Reassured Gadon.

"Okay, not like we have much choice. I'm ready for the race." Said Shay.

"You can stay here tonight. The mechanics need time to install the accelerator on the engine, so you won't be able to practice your riding. But I've got good instincts, and you have the look of a racer about you. Just try to relax and in the morning, we'll take you to the swoop track." Said Gadon.

"Hey since the race is tomorrow can we come back later. We still have some stuff to do like get this Rakghoul Vaccine to the Zelka." I said.

"The Rakghoul vaccine? Hmm…good idea you should give that to Zelka as soon as you can. Just finish off the rest of your business before it gets too late. You don't want too be too tired for tomorrow's race, do you?" said Gadon.

With that we made out way out of the Cantina stopping by the bounty office to collect Selven's bounty then headed back up to Upper North Taris. As we were walking by a crowd of people, we saw an old man preacher addressing the crowd.

"**Listen to me, people! There is a terrible scourge sweeping our planet! Heed my warning, before it is too late! The evil walks among us! The enemy is here! We must act now before we are overrun with the vermin invaders! A plague spreads through our streets! We cannot sit idly by while this pox infects our society!"**

As we were walking by the preacher's attention falls on us but his expression morphs into rage at the sight of Mission and Zaalbar. "How dare you speak to me while you travel in the presence of alien Wookiee scum! You have violated one of this great planet's oldest and most revered laws! You have brought aliens to the Upper City! They are a blight upon Taris they take our jobs and our homes and spread their filth throughout our world."

"No more filth than you're spreading, crazy man." Growled Zaalbar.

"Yeah! You tell him, Big Z!" cheered Mission.

"This beast just growled at me! It is a savage creature that will hurt someone! How dare you brazenly parade about the Upper City with such alien scum at your side! I, Gorton Colu, founder of the Anti-Alien League will not stand for this!" yelled Gorton.

"Vermin and scum? What are you talking about?" asked Shay confused.

"I am speaking of the hideous-looking aliens who walk the world of Taris! The Wookiees and Ithorians and Rodians and Bith all of them! Listen, friend, for these are dark times." Said Gorton.

"Do we have to stand here and listen to this space-slug? He's starting to get on my nerves, you know?" said Mission with disgust clear in her voice.

"Silence, alien scum! The presence of your kind is tolerated here on Taris, but a change is coming!" screamed Gorton.

"I don't know which is worse; your hate-mongering or your ignorance." Said Shay.

"Hear that, laser brain? Sell it somewhere else, cause we ain't buying!" gloated Mission.

"You are like all the rest! You will not see the truth! On the day of reckoning you will suffer with the rest of the alien lovers!" yelled Gorton.

Carth then starts leading us away. "Come on. We should keep moving. Kook or no, people like him can make trouble for us."

"We should leave. This man may be deranged, but he could also make considerable trouble for us." Said Xion.

As we made to leave Gorton yelled one last thing at us. "It pains me to see that an alien lover such as yourself is still allowed to walk free! I've seen how the Sith operate… I know they will support my anti-alien policies! When the day of reckoning comes, you will suffer with the rest of the scum and alien lovers!"

Quickly leaving the crazy man we made our way to South upper Taris arriving back at the clinic. We gave Zelka the Vaccine which he was extremely grateful for as he quickly got to work creating more of the Vaccine. Thanks to our deed Zelka gave us a 20% discount on his wares which we took ad advantage of restocking our medical supplies as well as buy his new Rakghoul Vaccines.

Passing by Gurney who was angry we didn't hand it to Zax we headed back to the Cantina to finish competing in the dueling ring. Back in the arena Shay was first up as he was anxious for a rematch heads down to the ring. Watching the match from the viewing screen we listen as the Duel Announcer announce the match.

**Ladies and gentlemen draw your eyes to the center ring! We have a very special presentation in store for you. He's a legend in the sport, a twenty-year veteran who still knows how to show the young kids a trick or two. Let's have a big hand for... Marl! But there's always some young gun coming up to knock the veterans off... and we've got one of the best rights here! Here for his rematch I give you, the Mysterious Stranger!**

As the match begins Shay immediately charged at Marl with his force enhanced closing the distance between him and Marl in moments. Like before Shay is on the offense and Marl is on the defense, but this time Marl looked like he was struggling. Marl may have the experience, but Shay's speed was compensating as his reaction time made him able to block any of Marl's strikes in time as he sweeps kicks Marl forcing him on the ground then strikes him in the chest knocking him out.

**It's over! The fight is over! The Mysterious Stranger has won! Marl is down, and questions abound! Is this the end for the long-time vet? Is it time for Marl to hang up his spurs? And what of the Mysterious Stranger? Twitch is waiting in the wings... do you dare take a shot at the champion himself? Will the wild-eyed wonder finally be unseated?**

The crowd goes wild at Shay's victory. Soon after Shay returns back up to the Cantina to collect his winnings before setting up for his next match heading back into the ring.

**Ladies and gentlemen draw your eyes to the center ring! We have a very special presentation in store for you. Hold on to your seats and stay back from the edges of the ring! He's wild, he's unpredictable, he's borderline psychotic... and he's the best damn duelist in the game today. Give it up for Twitch! **

The crowd applauds loudly as Twitch fires off a round in the air.

**But Twitch's opponent plans to take the champion down! Night after night, battle after battle we've watched this young phenom rise through the ranks... In this corner, the challenger for the title of Taris Dueling Champion the Mysterious Stranger!**

As soon as the announcer finished Twitch took out both blasters and started firing at Shay who is forced to dodged. Shay runs around the ring evading Twitches oncoming blaster fire before turning direction heading straight for Twitch using his Sith Lord War Blade that starts to glow to deflect a few of the blaster fire closing the distance swatting the blasters out of Twitches hand.

Twitch is then forced to use a Vibroblade as he is forced on the defensive due to Shay's relentless assault. After about a minute Twitches leg gives as he is pushed to his knees when Shay then strikes Twitch's blade shattering it before striking him again in the chest knocking him out.

**It's over! The fight is over! The Mysterious Stranger has won! Twitch's reign of terror is over! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new champion the Mysterious Stranger!**

The crowd gives a thunderous applaud as Shay is declared the new champion. As soon as he got back up here everyone in the room came out to congratulate him. Some of the spectators if asked for his auto print; still not exactly sure what that is.

When the crowd finally calmed down Shay went over to Ajuur to collect his pay. "Congratulations, Mysterious Stranger. You're the new duel champion. Twitch had a good run, but you took him down! Here's the purse for beating Twitch. The bad news is that I don't have anyone left who wants to fight you – you're too good for your own good. Nobody wants to go in the ring with you. The only one left who'll fight you is Bendak Starkiller, but he's retired. Too bad. People would pay a fortune to see you fight Bendak."

Stepping in between the two I faced Ajuur. "Well since Shay won, I like my chance in the ring. Is Marl ready for me."

Ajuur shakes his head. "Afraid not Wanderer. Marl had informed me earlier after his lost to your friend that he would be retiring. I can still set you up with a match with Twitch. I'm certain his is anxious to make up his lost."

Accepting I headed down to the ring ready to take on the former Champion.

**Ladies and gentlemen draw your eyes to the center ring! We have a very special presentation in store for you. Hold on to your seats and stay back from the edges of the ring! He's wild, he's unpredictable, he's borderline psychotic... and he's back for a second wind after his recent defeat. Give it up for Twitch! **

The crowd applauds loudly as Twitch fires off a round in the air.

**But Twitch's opponent plans to take the former champion down! Night after night, battle after battle we've watched this second young phenom rise through the ranks alongside the Stranger... In this corner, the challenger the Lone Wanderer!**

I slide my finger over the bridge of my hat in a smooth motion making the crowd go wild. As the match began both Twitch and I started trading blaster fire as we ran around trying to hit one another. Twitch's blaster shots zoom dangerously close to my face as I return fire. Deciding to bring out the big guns I deploy my defensive screen and Hunker down as I crouched down behind my cover as I return fire with more focused shots. With my barrier up I was able to safely return fire as his shots impacted my barrier while I focused my fire on him with better aim. It wasn't long that my shots managed to overwhelm him as he had no cover as he fell down unconscious.

**It's over! The fight is over! The Lone Wanderer has won! Twitch has lost again for the second time to a newcomer to the ring! To think that both newcomers had defeated all our longtime competitors! **

With the match over I went back up to the cantina with the rest of them with everyone congratulating me. I could hear a few of the spectators here asking if I'll challenge Shay next for the championship. I could already tell from the smirk on Shay's face he was waiting for a chance to pummel me. "Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm not challenging Shay. I fought along side him long enough to know in a melee fight I wouldn't stand a chance."

There were sounds of disappointment at my announcement. "Wait your seriously not going to fight him?" asked Mission. I nod my head confirming my decision.

"Well I'm for one am happy you two aren't going to beat each other senseless. We have better things to do." Said Carth.

Stopping by Ajuur to collect my winning we made our way to the Pazaak den where we saw a Mandalorian in full armor standing in the lounge that we recognized as Bendark Starkiller. Shay approaches the Mandalorian. "Leave me alone… I'm not giving out any autoprints to my fans today."

"Autoprints? What are you talking about?" asked Shay.

"What, you don't recognize me? I'm Bendak Starkiller, the most famous blaster-slinger on Taris. Over 100 duels without a loss every one of them a death match!" bragged Bendark.

"How come you don't hang around with the other duelists?" I asked.

Bendak gives a long sigh. "I'm retired now. Once death matches became illegal, I just got bored with the game. I've got no interest in using stun blasters! There was nobody left to challenge me, anyway." Bendark then takes a closer look at us. "Wait I've seen you in the dueling ring. I saw you in the ring against Twitch. You've got enough talent to make me consider coming out of retirement for one last death match unless you're afraid to face me."

"You're on, Bendak! Name the time and place!" exclaimed Shay.

Bendark gives out a hearty laugh. "Finally, fresh meat! Ajuur will set it all up; I'll go talk to him. It will take some time to arrange, so no point sticking around here until then. I'll be back when it's time for you to die!"

With that Bendark heads toward Ajuur to set up the match. Carth then step in front of Shay with a look of worry on his face. "Shay what the actual Sith hell are you doing? Accepting a death match of all things and with a bloody Mandalorian of all things?"

Shay raises his hand in mock surrender. "Relax Carth. I know I can win so don't worry about it…ouch!"

Shay ear is then pulled by Sarna as she has an angry look on her face. "Shay, you better not get yourself killed after going out of your way to recruit me into your rescue mission." She was soon joined by Xion as they both glared at him.

Shay visibly sweats a bit at their combined glare. "Okay, Okay relax. I'm good on my promises I will survive now let's head back to the Undercity give Rukil these journals before we head back to the Bek Base.

After Shay finished placating the rest of the group, we set out heading back to the Undercity heading straight to the Outcast healer giving them the Rakghoul Vaccines which the healer was extremely grateful for. We then payed Rukil a visit handing him over all the Journals we found. Rukil seemed very happy as he said he now knows the location of the promised land. He rushes over Gendar telling him what he learned showing him the Journals. They concluded that they should pack up the camp and search for the promised land. With that we left the Undercity letting them finish their preparation for their journey in peace heading back to the Bek Base. With everything taken care of we stayed the night at the Bek Base resting for the Swoop Race tomorrow.

After a restless night at the back the next day arrived and one of the Beks came to take us to the Swoop race. Unfortunately, only Racers and Mechanics could enter so only Shay could go luckily, we convinced Gadon to put both Xion and I on the mechanics team. We both looked young enough that we could be overlooked as just the help to the head Mechanic so they wouldn't suspect us as bodyguards. It also helped that without my Hat or poncho no one recognized me as the dueling ring Lone Wanderer.

When we finally got to the Swoop platform Xion and I followed the head Mechanic an Ithorian to the swoop bikes helping the other mechanic getting whatever they need pretty much becoming their errand boys to keep ourselves busy. While we were doing that Shay was preparing himself to take a practice run in the Heat.

As I surveyed the platform, I spot the race announcer a Duros standing behind a counter in the center of the swoop platform. To the left of the counter is a cage containing the champion's prize Bastila herself with a jaded look in her eye. Wanting to get a closer look I approach the cage wondering how a Jedi got caught when the Vulkar guard pushes me away. "No one's allowed to talk to the prisoner. Brejik's orders! She wouldn't hear you anyway: she's got a neural disruptor collar on to keep her under control. Now get out of here Sewer rat! Go back to your Beks!"

Forced to get back to the Beks mechanics area or risk causing a scene I get back to helping the other mechanics. Not long after Shay returns from his practice heading for the Duros announcer asking to race in the Heat. As Shay gets on the track to on his first Heat both Xion and I watch. The Heat looked pretty straight forward just keep going on the track accelerating as you go avoid debris on the way, but we already saw a few Heats from the other participants and numerous kept hitting the debris with a few crashing dying horribly.

Yeah, it's easier said than done. Luckily for us Shay isn't a half bad pilot as he clears the track with the highest time.

The head mechanic walks over to Shay very happy. "You did it, you got the top time! You just beat racers who've been doing this for twenty years! This is amazing! Someone who's never ridden a swoop before today comes in here and… wait a minute. I don't believe this look at the board!" Looking on the board one of the Vulkars just beat Shay's time. "One of the Vulkars just beat your time! Who… ah, it was Redros? I should have known. That's okay, the day ain't over yet and the accelerator's still holding together. You just have to get out there again and show them how it's done."

Shay then gets back on the Heat going even faster this on the track getting dangerously close to crashing but still pulls through getting the top time.

The head Mechanic is ecstatic when Shay got the best time. "You did it! You did it! In twenty years, I've never seen anybody handle a swoop like that before! Nobody's going to beat that time nobody! I guess Gadon knew what he was doing when he picked you to ride for us. Now

the only thing is to wait for the time to become official and go collect your prize."

As rest of the Beks Xion and I included congratulate Shay we wait about another hour before the Race Announcer announce the winner. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winner of this year's swoop race! Put your hands together and show your appreciation for one of the most daring riders this swoop track has ever seen! Through your skill and courage, you have proven yourself the premier swoop rider on Taris and brought great glory to the Hidden Bek gang! Now, here to present the champion's prize. Brejik, leader of the Black Vulkars."

We watch as Brejik step forward to address the crowd. "People hear me! Before I present the so-called champion of the Beks with their prize there is something you must know. The winning rider cheated!"

{Of course. The moment I heard him open his mouth I knew he was a spiteful man. How revolting.} said Tamamo.

"You better not be trying to cheat me, Brejik!" shouted Shay.

"Your swoop bike was using a prototype accelerator clearly an unfair advantage! Because of this Hidden Bek treachery I'm withdrawing the Vulkar's share of the victory prize!" sneered Brejik.

{That slimy bastard. He is trying to cheat us Master because he lost. Oh…if I didn't have to stay in astral form, I would gladly tear him to pieces master.} said Kiyohime.

"You can't do this, Brejik! You know the rules: nobody's allowed to withdraw a victory prize after the race. It goes against all our most sacred traditions!" yelled the Race Announcer.

"You old fool! Your traditions are nothing to me – I am the wave of the future! If I want to withdraw the prize and sell this woman on the slave market myself, nobody can stop me!" sneered Brejik.

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik!" Bastila then freed herself from the neural disruptor collar and cage, force pulling the Vulkar Guard hitting his head against the cage hard incapacitated Vulkar guard and takes his Vibro Double-Blade.

"What? Impossible! You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you have possibly summoned the will to free yourself?" screamed Brejik.

"You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik. A mistake you won't live to regret!" declared Bastila.

"Vulkars to me! Kill this woman! Kill the swoop rider! Kill them all!" yelled Brejik angrily as he attacks Bastila with his two bodyguards. All but Bastila and Brejik, and a few Vulkar guards and Redros stay while the rest flee to the west end of the swoop platform.

The platform soon become a free for all as the Vulkars start firing at us and the fleeing Beks. Shay makes a beeline for Brejik Sith Lord Warblade eerily glowing red in hand as he cuts down two Vulkars in his way.

Redros tries to intercept Shay but I quickly rush him firing both my blasters at him forcing his attention on me while Xion starts taking out the other Black Vulkars cloaking in and out. As I ran straight for Redros he takes out his vibroblade ready to bisect me I toss my blasters up above him then I power slide under him take out my Cathar Honor cut his leg off from his knee forcing him to fall down with me then plunging my blade in his chest killing him then catch my blasters unloading them into two incoming BV trying to get the drop on me killing them both.

With Shay he attacked Brejik directly easily overpower him cutting his arm off making Brejik scream in pain as he curses at Shay before having his head cut off. The fight was soon over as the last BV guard was taken down by Bastila. While Xion quickly searches the bodies, I walk over next to Shay and get a good look at Bastila noting the…revealing outfit she was in.

"Well, maybe those bloody Vulkars will think twice next time before trying to keep a Jedi prisoner! And as for you, if you think you can collect me as a prize… Wait… I don't believe this! You're… you're one of the soldiers with the Republic fleet, aren't you? Yes, I'm sure of it. How did you end up racing for these swoop gangs?" said Bastila.

"It's a long story." Said Shay.

Bastila merely sighs. "Well we don't have time for it now. We have to get out of here before the Sith show up to sort out this mess. Is there somewhere safe we can go?

"Whoa slow down. I'm Shay Xainin and I'm in charge here. Remember, I saved you!" said Shay.

"Save me? Is that what you were trying to accomplish by riding in that swoop race? Well, as far as rescues go this is a pretty poor example. In case you hadn't noticed, I managed to free myself from that neural restraint collar without your help. In fact, it's more accurate to say that I saved you! Brejik and his Vulkars would have left you for dead if I hadn't stepped into that fight. You're lucky I was here to get you out of this mess!" said Bastila arrogantly.

'Ungrateful much. She could at least say thank you.' I thought.

{Hmm…Master I seriously don't like this one. Perhaps it's not too late to leave her.} suggested Tamamo with Kiyohime agreeing.

Shay huffs. "I think you've got things confused. You were a helpless prisoner until I came along."

"I may have been a prisoner, but a Jedi is never helpless. Maybe you've heard of a little thing called 'the Force'? But I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on you. You did try to save me after all, even if it didn't go quite as planned. So, let's get down to business we're not out of danger yet. If I'm going to figure out a way for us to get off this planet, I need to know what kind of resources we can draw on. First, are we the only three survivors left from the Endar Spire?"

"Hey, who said you were in charge here?" said Shay irritation clear in his voice.

"The Republic, for one. I was fleet commander, remember? But I don't want you getting all worked up over nothing. So, tell me do you have a plan to get off this planet?" said Bastila.

"We don't exactly have a plan yet. Carth wanted to make sure you were safe first, so we concentrated on that. But Trowa's sister said she was working on something to get us a way off planet, so we'll have to get in contact with her about it." said Shay.

Bastila expression changes to a more hopeful one at the mention of Carth. "Carth Onasi is alive? Finally, some good news! Carth is one of the Republic's best soldiers. He's proved himself a hero a dozen time over! And he sent you here to save me? Maybe I misjudged you. Carth wouldn't have sent you if he wasn't confident in your… abilities. Forgive me despite my Jedi training, I still tend to act a bit rashly sometimes."

Xion then joins holding what looks like a double-bladed lightsaber. "Hey guys I finished searching the bodies. I even found a working lightsaber."

As we turned to Xion Bastila's eyes widen with recognition as a big smile graces her face as she is immediately at Xion's side. "Xion is that you...my friend? I can't believe it you're alive. You have no idea how happy I am to see you! I was worried you perished along with everyone else on the Endar Spire! Come on Xion let's get out of here and find Carth. Between the three of us…" Bastila looks back at both Shay and me. "And those two as well I guess I'm sure we can figure out some way to get off this planet before the Sith realize we're here"

Xion looked like a fish out of water try to calm the overjoyed padawan who she has no recognition of as she is dragged off with Bastila in hand. Both Shay and I were both left dumbfounded at what just happen as we ran after them. One thing is for certain our little adventure is going to be getting a lot more interesting if not annoying with Bastila now with us.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story. Now that I'm done with this chapter I can get back to my main story finally. I was away from it too long.

In other news, the Corona Virus or Wuhan (Chinese) virus is reaping havoc over Europe and is now even here in America. Luckily there have only been a few cases here in my home state so I should be fine. I've been researching the symptoms of the virus lately and so far it scares the living daylights out of me that this virus can screw over our lungs make it almost feel like we are drowning underwater.

I hope everyone is taking good care of themselves and washing their hands often. Everyone be safe out there and good luck. I'm certain we'll all pull through this pandemic.


	4. Chapter 4 Escaping Taris

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars it is owned by Lucasfilm and Disney. I don't own any Fate Stay Night/Fate Grand Order, it's owned by Type-Moon. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

3rd POV

Dantooine Jedi Enclave

In the Jedi enclave, a Jedi Master is within the meditation chamber is meditating. The Jedi in question is Vima Sunrider who looks like she is in her early to mid-'50s. She has greying ginger-hair in a ponytail wearing the traditional Jedi Master robes.

Currently, she is in deep concentration worry clear on her face as she has been trying to calm her nerves. A moment later the door opens with Master Zhar Lestin a light red Lethan Twi'lek approaches Vima. "Master Vima good to see you are still here. I was worried you might have left for Coruscant already. I see you having difficulties concentrating; I suppose this is about what happened yesterday during out meeting when you collapsed."

Vima turns to Zhar with a smile that doesn't quite meet her face. "Master Zhar. Sorry about what happened yesterday. Something…I felt a terrible disturbance through the force. I had to excuse myself from the emotions I was filtering through."

Zhar puts his fingers underneath his chin taking a thoughtful pose. "Might I inquire what it was you felt if you don't mind? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Vima lets out a tired breath. "No…I trust you. Zhar you've been a good friend… Yesterday during the meeting as we were discussing who would best take over as Grandmaster now that Grandmaster Shearafa is retiring my connection to one of my… daughters Xion was shaken. For all but a moment, I felt my daughter's life start to disappear. It was like a stab in the heart; the worst feeling I ever felt in my life even worst when Ulic Qel-Droma died." Zhar who was listening patiently only slightly wincing at the mention of the fallen Jedi Ulic. Knowing the story between Ulic and Vima as she was an unofficial student for a short time during his exile. "But then just as I felt it wink out her life then miraculously came back! …But it felt somewhat different and distant. I'm not sure what happened but I'm certain it has to do with the mission she was assigned along with Bastila. I still haven't been granted my request regarding the status of the fleet my daughter was assigned."

Zhar nods his head in understanding. "I think I can now understand the reason behind your recent behaviors then. Your connection with your daughter is certainly the cause. It's understandable that the threat of your daughter's death would cause you so much distress just as it did to countless other Jedi during Exar Kun's war who lost themselves to grief. It truly is a shame ever sense Exar Kun fall our fear that another like him would appear as well as others who fell due to anger and grief has caused us to separate ourselves off from our emotions to prevent ourselves from falling due to negative emotions. It's a wonder why so many prominent Jedi families are known for producing outstanding Jedi in our order left."

Vima gives a deep sigh remembering the many friends she had from prominent families from the core worlds recalled their spouses back home when news of the Jedi prohibiting familiar connections to families deciding it was too dangerous for them to have such connections. "Yes, don't remind me. So many Jedi left the order back then. Only a few small Jedi families remained in the order not that many of those families are left as most of them died either from missions or from joining Revan in his crusade against the Mandalorians."

Zhar looks down in melancholy. "Unfortunate truly. I do miss training youngling from Jedi parents. Those children's light in the force was just so bright and vibrant. I can't help but think we Jedi are making a huge mistake." Sighing again he looks back up. "But…enough remembering about what could have been. Back to the subject at hand regarding your request about the status of the fleet, I'm afraid only members of the Coruscant High council are in the know regarding the fleet and they are keeping it tight-lipped. I'm afraid most of the High council are out on missions with the only one you could ask still on Coruscant regarding your daughter is…Atris."

Vima's eye opens wide in shock at the mention of the name. "Atris! Of all people! She is the one person who would never listen to my plead! That insufferable woman has never accepted that the fact I had two daughters. She has always been a stickler to the rules never accepting any Jedi forming attachments, especially a family. It's a wonder why so many Jedi left the order when the Lion King offered a home for any Jedi who wished to be free to form attachments and love without scrutiny!"

Zhar gives another deep sigh remembering the day after the Mandalorian war ended when the Lion King visited Coruscant transporting Meetra Surik to face the council's judgment that led her to be an exile. "Yes, I remember that day quite clearly. It was right after Meetra was…Exiled the Lion King gathered all the Jedi in the temple in the courtyard when she brought out that spear of light that drew every force sensitive to its warm radiance. It still surprises me how many Jedi took her on her offer for a different life. I will never forget the hopeful expression they had on their faces. I couldn't bring myself to try and stop them. You know I'm still surprised you stayed Vima. I had thought you jump at the chance to raise both your daughters freely without scrutiny."

"Trust me Zhar I be lying if I didn't think about it. Just trying to spend any time with my daughters has been a struggle. With both of my daughters being taught by different masters as well as I assigned missions away from the temple weeks, months at a time made it almost impossible for us to spend any time together. I can't help but think the council is intentionally trying to ensure I don't spend any time with them and it's not just me the few Jedi who have family here are in similar positions. Things were much simpler when I was growing up since my mother trained me like so many other Jedi were trained by their parents." Vima lets out a small chuckle. "To think I took being trained by my mother for granted seeking to be trained by someone else. I just wished I could have the same opportunity to train my daughters."

Vima then stands up straightening out her robes. "I believe I spent enough time self-reflecting as well as unloading my problems onto you. I have to catch the next transport heading to Coruscant in less than an hour."

Zhar nods in understanding. "Yes, I won't keep you then. And Vima I'll try to relay any information concerning your daughter should I hear of it."

Vima smiles at this. "Thank you Zhar." Vima then makes her way out of the meditation room.

As Zhar watched Vima leave he lets out a sigh of remorse. 'Sorry old friend. I wish I could tell you that the High Council has been intentionally distancing all Jedi who has spouses in an attempt to lessen the chance of falling to the Darkside. Though I'm certain the council had good intentions try to stem Jedi from the Darkside I can't help but feel that it is making things worse. Ever since they implemented these contingencies a few of our remaining Jedi families have started to dwindle as more of them had started to die due to unforeseen accidents. I just hope no harm comes to Vima's daughter I seen enough tragedy to last me a lifetime."

Taris

The group of 4 make their way back to upper Taris heading back to their apartment hideout after successfully rescuing Bastila. The two women of the group were leading since Bastila was insistent in leading the way with Xion giving direction in between nodding at Bastila's ensuring conversation. The two guys of the group simply settled on following after the bossy Jedi.

Finally entering the abandoned apartment, they are greeted by the rest of their group. Carth who was inspecting his blasters gets up from his seat the moment he recognized Bastila with them. "Bastila – you're alive! Finally, things are looking up. Now we just need to figure out a way to get off this planet. Nice work guys."

Bastila attention is then immediately drawn to Carth as she ends her conversation with Xion who breathes a sigh of relief now that the one-sided conversation is over as she did not know half the things Bastila was talking about. "You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet? What have you been doing all this time?"

"We were trying to find you, remember?" Said Trowa with his hands resting behind his back in a relaxed manner.

"I'm getting a little sick of your attitude, Bastila!" Yelled an irritant, Shay.

"My attitude? It strikes me that you're the one in sore need of an attitude adjustment. I happen to be in charge of this mission if you'll recall." Exclaimed Bastila insulted at his insinuation.

"I know you're new at this, Bastila, but a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here." Said Carth trying to reason with the Jedi.

"That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth. I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that! My Battle Meditation ability has helped the Republic many times in this war, and it will serve us well here I am sure." Replied Bastila offended they doubt her authority.

"Your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will" chastised Carth.

"Both of you settle down!" Yelled Xion who interrupted them then turns to Bastila. "He's right, you're letting your ego due to your victories thanks to your battle meditation cloud your judgment. You aren't showing much leadership ability right now, Bastila." Admonished Xion.

Bastila has a shocked look on her face as if she had been slapped. Surprised that her long-time friend who always supported her disagreed. "Yes… You're right, of course. I apologize…Carth. This has been a difficult time for me. Of course, I'm happy to listen to your advice. What do you suggest we do?"

"First off we can't get hung up on who's in charge; we all need to work together if we want to get off this rock. The answer's out there, we just have to find it." Said Carth.

"I see. It is true that I don't have much military experience; perhaps I should not be so quick to judge. Well okay then the sooner we start looking the better; I have already been a prisoner of the Vulkars, and I don't plan on being captured by the Sith." Said Bastila.

"Good to see everyone calm down. Let's not worry over who is the leader for now. Let's just concentrate on working together to escape this planet." Said Trowa.

Bastila nods her head in agreement. Just as she was about to reply Mission intercedes. "All righty then. Let's get out there. Big Z and I were getting stir crazy just sitting in here. If you plan to get help getting off Taris then maybe if we ask around one of the locals can help us out. We should probably start by asking around in the cantinas. Lots of loose lips…and loose pockets. Oh, and I'm Mission by the way and the big guy over here is Big Z." Mission gestures to the Wookiee.

After Bastila properly introduces herself to Mission and Zaalbar and just as everyone was preparing to leave Xion takes Bastila aside to talk to her in private. "Umm Bastila before we get going, I thought I best inform you that during our escape of the Endar Spire I was caught in an explosion that nearly killed me. Luckily for me, a friend we met on the ship saved my life but unfortunately, I lost most of my memories. Sorry, I don't actually remember you or anything concerning the Jedi order.

Bastila merely blinks still processing what she just heard. After a few long moments, Bastila snaps out of it. "This can't be. Please Xion tell me this is some kind of joke? You can't really be serious that you forgot me or the order."

Xion lowers her head. "Sorry, Bastila but I don't remember anything."

"But…what about your mother then? You couldn't have actually forgotten your mother Vima Sunrider?" Asked Bastila. Xion merely shakes her head in confirming having no recollection. 'I can't believe it. My best friend in all the order lost her memories. I know many of our masters disapproved of my friendship with Xion due to her being one of the last few Jedi born into the order and still having a strong familiar connection with her mother but still. I bet some of the masters will be happy to learn she lost her memories; probably call it the will of the force. I just hope when we escape Taris the healers will be able to restore her memories.'

Bastila then hugs Xion. "Don't worry Xion. Even if you don't remember me, you're still my friend. I promise when we get back to the order the Jedi healers will do everything in their power to help you recover your memories."

Xion who was surprised by this gesture returns the hug. "Thank you, Bastila. You're a good friend."

The two's hug is interrupted with a cough. "Sorry ladies. Not spoil your moment but we should perhaps get going." Said Judson embarrassingly looking away.

"Wait what are we going to do about Bastila's outfit. It's very…unique. Perhaps we should try to get her something else to wear." Suggested Sarna.

Everyone attentions fall on Bastila's choice of attire a tight and flexible full-body suit, kept in the color scheme of the traditional Jedi robes. "It does stand out a bit much. Perhaps you can try wearing one of these Combat Suits." Suggested Trowa.

Bastila stares at the Combat Suit in disgust. "There is no chance I'm wearing something like that. I am a Jedi. Don't you have something a little more decent?"

Shay facepalms mumbling something about women. "Sorry but that's all we have. How about we head over to the cantina; it's not too far so we can head there without you being seen. There is a shop close by so we can buy something there."

Bastila agrees with this and just as the group was about to leave the room there is a knock on the door. Everyone is then on alert as both Shay and Carth head to either side of the door blasters out as everyone else took defensive positions.

Carth does a 3 count before opening the door blaster at the ready as he spots a green Twi'lek woman in mercenary gear standing at the door. "Is this the current residence of the rider who won the Great Swoop Race in the Lower City, yes?" Asked the Twi'lek woman not showing any concern to the blasters pointed at her.

Shay steps in-front of the woman. "That's right. What do you want?"

The Twi'lek woman merely smiles. "Me? I want nothing. I am only a messenger. I have a message from Canderous Ordo. He says to meet him in the cantina."

"Canderous? Isn't that the Mandalorian that we met in the Undercity? Why does he want to meet me?" Asked Shay.

"Yes, that's the one. Canderous didn't say why he wanted to meet you. He only said he had an offer you couldn't refuse. Given his connections, you can see why it would be foolish to ignore his request." Said the woman.

"Thanks for the message. I'll go meet him in the cantina." Replied Shay.

"A wise choice, human. I would advise you not to wait too long. Mandalorians are known for many things, but patience is not one of them. And before I forget Bloodraven asked I give this to you." The woman then hands over a silver box similar to the one Xion used then promptly leaves.

Walking back into the room Shays holds the silver box up. "Well, guys look like we're going to meet up with our Mandalorian friend at the cantina. I am fairly sure Trowa's sister is with him since that woman gave me this. Trowa, Xion you think either of you can open this?"

At the mention of his sister Trowa heads over to Shay taking the box. As soon as he touched the box it lights up as it starts making mechanical noises as it grows. Trowa quickly throwing it on the ground then the box turned into a big supply crate. Opening up the contents he finds two outfits the Relaxed jumpsuit and a Revealing Jumpsuit. "Well, guys it looks like my sister solved Bastila's clothes problem. There are two outfits here she can choose from."

Bastila who was staring confused at the box transforming into a supply crate suddenly appearing snaps out of it at the mention of a change of clothes. Taking a look inside sees both outfits. Eyeing the reveling jumpsuit she shakes her head as there were too many parts of the shirt and pants revealed too much skin. Taking a look at the other the relaxed jumpsuit consisted of a tube top, red pants, black arm sleeves, and black boots. Seeing that the last one was even more revealing she grabs the first one.

As Bastila headed to the refresher to change into the outfit Sarna takes a look at the last outfit. "Not half bad. I like this outfit. Hey Trowa, can I have this?" asked Sarna

"Sure, knock yourself out." Replied Trowa.

Sarna takes the outfit heads to the refresher just as Bastila leaves now in her new outfit. "Not exactly too bad but it's a tad bit embarrassing showing this much skin..." Said Bastila now clad in a Revealing Jumpsuit with the dark grey sleeveless shirt showing skin on her waist. Her black pants having patches on the side of the pants that showed streaks of bare skin.

Not a moment longer Sarna enters the room now clad in a Relaxed Jumpsuit with the dark red tube top barely concealing her generous breast. Her skintight red pants left little to the imagination to her figure emphasizing her ass. The black sleeves wrapped around her arms and black jacket wrapped around her waist. Both Shay and Judson give a sharp whistle at Sarna's choice of attire. "Damn those are killer outfits... You both fill those out well." Complicated Shay as he turns to Trowa. "Your sister got good taste. No one would expect a Jedi would wear something like that. It's the perfect cover." He gives a subtle wink.

Sarna and Bastila blush at the comment though the Jedi tries to hide it. "Thanks/thank you."

Mission who was searching the crate hoping to find something for herself picks out the last thing in the crate which was a star-forged blaster rifle that was metallic in color with a golden light running through it. "Wow, this is a sweet blaster." Mission struggles holdings it finds it heavier than she thought. "Man, this is heavy. I don't think I can use something like this in a fight without getting tired."

"You should leave that for someone else to use Mission. It's too heavy for you." Said Zaalbar concerned for his charge.

Judson who was watching the Twi'lek girl clumsily handle the rifle decides to step in. "Hey Mission, how about you let me use the blaster rifle. I'm a very better shot with a rifle."

Mission who finally decides to give up trying to use the blaster hands over to Judson. "Fine, here all yours but I get first to pick on the next gifts from Trowa's big sister."

Judson and Trowa agree to this as they get back to making their way out of the apartment heading straight to Javyar's Cantina to meet with the Mandalorian.

On their way to the Cantina, Shay noticed Mission was a bit distant. "Hey, there. What can I do for you?" replied Mission taking notice of Shay's attention.

"I want to know a little more about you, Mission." Asked Shay.

Mission has a look of surprise on her face. "Really? Do you want to know about me? Nobody's ever really been interested in me before. What did you want to know?"

"How did you and Zaalbar hook up? and Where are your parents? Don't you have a family?" asked Shay. The rest of the group listened closely as they were curious too.

"Big Z's my family, you know? My parents… well, I guess they're dead. It was just me on my own until the day I saw Zaalbar in the Lower City. I could tell right away he was in trouble. This was before the gang wars were out of hand, but even then, the Vulkars were scum. A few of them were hassling Big Z, trying to pick a fight – but he wasn't looking for trouble." Said Mission.

"Who'd stupid enough to want to pick a fight with a Wookiee?" asked Shay.

Mission lets out a small laugh. "Hey, nobody said the Vulkars were smart. But there were three of them, so maybe they figured they could handle him. I don't know. Anyway, I don't like Vulkars at the best of times. And when I saw them picking on this poor Wookiee all alone on a strange planet, overwhelmed by the big city I just lost it. I screamed out 'Leave him alone, you core-slimes!' and charged right at them. One of them saw me coming and slapped me so hard he just about knocked me cold."

Shay had a look of shock on his face. "Smacking a kid? Those Vulkars have no class!" the rest of the group silently agreed with this sentiment.

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm a little girl! I ain't no kid I'm fourteen years old!" exclaimed Mission.

"Fourteen is still a kid Mission. You're barely a teenager." Said Xion.

Mission stares incredulously at Xion. "Hey! If so, then you're a kid too! You don't look that much older than me either!"

Xion shrugs. "My memories may be fuzzy but I'm certain I'm eighteen a legal adult. Right Bastila?"

"Umm…right. Xion turned eighteen a few months ago." Confirmed Bastila.

Mission huffs turning back to Shay. "Anyway, those Vulkars didn't scare me. They're nothing but cowards. I knew how to deal with them. Of course, I never got the chance. I guess Zaalbar didn't like seeing me get smacked around. He let out this howl and yanked that Vulkar a meter off the ground and held him there by his throat."

"Did Zaalbar kill them? Did he tear their arms off and beat them to death with them?" asked Shay who was very curious.

Mission had an incredulously look on her face. "Are you kidding? Big Z ain't like that! He's just a big old softie inside. Of course, the Vulkars didn't know that. The other two screamed and ran off. Can't say I blame them. The first time you see an angry Wookiee up close it isn't a pretty sight. I thought Zaalbar was going to rip that punk's arms off and beat him to death with his own fists. The Vulkar was so scared he fainted. Or maybe Big Z's breath just knocked him out."

"Mission!" Roared Zaalbar with a look of dismay on his hairy face.

Mission simply continues. "I keep telling Zaalbar to brush those choppers of his, but he never listens. Just stay upwind when he's speaking, and you'll be fine. Anyway, I knew those Vulkars would be back with friends, so I grabbed Zaalbar and we took off. Ever since then we've been a team. We look out for each other, you know?"

"How did Zaalbar end up on Taris?" asked Shay.

"He was fleeing some kind of trouble back on Kashyyyk. That's all I know, really. Big Z doesn't like to talk about it. In case you didn't notice he's the strong, silent type. Doesn't much matter to me, though. I accept him for what he is, not what he was. Me and Zaalbar like to live in the present." Said Mission.

"How did you survive before you met Zaalbar?" asked Shay.

Mission had a look of indignation on her face. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I can't take care of myself? I've got street smarts! Know how to get by on my own! In fact, I look out for Zaalbar more then he looks out for me, you know? Big Z's a little bit too gullible to make it alone on the mean streets of the Lower City."

"We should get back to the task at hand." Said Shay deciding it was best to move on now.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Like I used to tell my brother, fast talk and slick words don't get the job done." Said Mission.

"Wait! I didn't know you had a brother." Asked Shay.

"My brother's a touchy subject, you know. It just so happens I don't really feel like talking about him right now. Nothing personal. Let's just get back to the business at hand, okay?" said Mission clearly wanting to not talk about it.

Getting back to the task on hand the group arrives at the cantina. They head to the central hub where everyone was being served food and drinks. It didn't take them long to locate the huge Mandalorian sitting at one of the tables having a drink alongside a female companion in familiar Mandalorian armor that they recognized as Trowa's sister.

Canderous turns to the group as they entered the room staring directly at Shay. "Good, you finally arrived. I saw you in the swoop race. Very impressive. You seem like you know how to get results. That's just the kind of person I'm looking for."

"Canderous is it? So, who are you and how do you know Trowa's sister," asked Shay.

Canderous stands up from his seat gulping down the rest of his drink. "My name's Canderous Ordo. I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange; the hours aren't great, but they promised me a fortune to work for them and I have nothing better to do. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand. But lately, Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised. I don't like getting cheated. So, when Bloodraven here…dropped by asking for my help to get a ship I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Shay.

"I've got a plan to escape Taris, but I can't do it alone. I need someone I know can get the job done to help me. That's where you come in." said Canderous.

Carth leans next to Shay. "Careful. Mercs like this haven't a lick of conscience… they'll betray you in a heartbeat especially if they are a Mandalorian. This could be a trap.

Bastila steps next to Shay putting in her own two cents. "You don't need to ally yourself with this…. person. We should move on while we can. We don't need to associate with these…brutes."

"I ain't talking to you. I'm talking to your friend, aren't I?" sneered Canderous.

Ikiryo who was listening walks up to the group crossing her arms. "Okay, that's enough you guys were supposed to be working together to get off this planet."

Bastila turns to the Mandalorian woman's distrust clear on her face. "And who might you be?"

Trowa then steps in-between the two. "Bastila this is Caster, my sister. She was on the Endar…I mean she was on the ship we came in on before we landed here. We were hired by the republic as mercenaries."

Bastila's eyes go back and forth to Trowa and Ikiryo distrust clear in her eyes. "So, you're a merc too uh. Okay, then…Caster is it? Do you mind taking off your helmet? If we're supposed to be working together I like to know the woman behind the mask. How else are we supposed to trust you if you don't show us who you are?"

Ikiryo shakes her head. "Sorry Bastila under normal circumstances I wouldn't even be wearing a helmet but due to unique circumstances I have to keep my face covered."

Bastila had a look that didn't believe Ikiryo's explanation and was about to voice it but Carth interjected. "Bastila, its best you leave this matter alone. I know who she is behind the helmet and trust me. If Malak learned if…Caster was on the planet he might just come to the planet himself or worst bombard the planet from orbit. You'll just have to trust me on this."

Bastila stares at Carth seeing the serious in his eyes deciding to best concede on this issue. Canderous seeing that Bastila was done continued his conversation with Shay. "Shay was it? I saw you win that swoop race, and I started thinking. Anyone crazy enough to race like that is probably crazy enough to break into the Sith military base. I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base. Without those codes, any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's automated defense guns."

"Sounds dangerous. What's in this for me?" asked Shay.

"Here's the deal. You bring me those launch codes and I can provide the vehicle to get off the planet – Davik's flagship, the Ebon Hawk!" replied Canderous.

"Wait! you mean to steal Davik's ship! Wow, that's awesome. How are you going to manage that?" Asked Mission.

Canderous wags his finger. "Uh-uh. Not yet. First, you bring me the launch codes. Then I'll tell you the rest of my plan.

"So how are we supposed to get inside the military base? I may be a former Sith, but I don't my security codes would work anymore." Said Sarna. The last comment catches Bastila's attention and wanted to ask why is a Sith with them but decided to wait until after they finished their questions before getting answers.

Canderous eyes the former sith woman for second before turning back to Shay. "Getting in won't be easy. The Sith base is protected by an encrypted security system. It would take a top-of-the-line astromech droid to slice through it. Lucky for you I know just the place to get a droid like that. Davik was having one custom built by Janice Nall. Just tell her Canderous sent you and she'll sell you the droid. Then you can use it to get the launch codes from the Sith base."

"Won't Davik get mad if I take his droid? And why don't you do this yourself?" asked Shay.

"Davik paid for the droid, but I'm the guy he put in charge of this mission. He won't care how I come up with those codes. Normally I'd do this myself, but everyone knows who I work for. If I broke into the Sith base, they'd send an army down on Davik's estate to get those codes back. That's why I need you." Explained Canderous.

"Okay, Canderous, you've got a deal." Agreed Shay.

"Hmm. Much as I hate to say it, he's probably right. We're going to need that ship. Besides, we're running out of time." Said Carth.

Bastila looks to be in deep thought. "I don't sense any deception from him, which is surprising. This may be exactly what we need."

"Good to see you finally agree. We should hurry up now. I doubt Malak will wait much longer before he does something drastic." Said Ikiryo.

"We'll be waiting in Javyar's cantina. You come to find me when you've got those launch codes and I'll make sure we both get off this rock." Said Canderous.

Just as Shay group was about to leave Ikiryo calls out to Shay. "Hey Shay, aren't you forgetting something? I recall hearing about a death match with a certain Dar'manda. You could probably squeeze killing the bastard off really quick before heading to the Sith base." Ikiryo gestures to the dueling ring which Shay notices a crowd of people gathering there.

"Oh, right I forgot! I still got to fight Bendak. Sorry guys got to go collect that bounty be right back!" Shay rushes to the dueling ring.

"A Death Match? You can't be serious! You are not participating in something so barbaric!" Bastila seeing that Shay was already leaving this tries to stop him but Xion places a hand on her shoulder telling her to let him go. "But Xion we shouldn't be letting him do something this dangerous especially since he is… uh never mind he just can't." pleaded Bastila.

"Just let him go princess. Your friend seems determined to participate in this match. Just let him deal with that Dar'manda." Replied Canderous as he downs another drink.

Bastila glares angrily at the Mandalorian and was about to say something but Carth intervenes. "Let it go Bastila, it's not worth it. Trust me I tried reasoning him against this, but he was adamant with competing. Just let Shay do what he wants. He is too stubborn to change his mind."

"Well, I'm going to watch the match. I'm certain Shay will win." Said Sarna nonchalantly but Bastila felt the worry in Sarna's nonchalant behavior.

"Hey wait for me! I want to watch Shay fight too!" exclaimed Mission as she runs after Sarna with Zaalbar following behind to make sure Mission stays out of trouble.

"I going to place some bets on Shay. The odds are heavily against him so if he wins, we're going get a nice hefty share of the credits winnings." Said Judson as he heads over to the counter to place his bets.

"Come Bastila. No point just standing there. Let's go to the viewing screen to watch the match." Xion grabs Bastila's hand dragging her along despite her protest.

Shay along with Carth and Trowa meets with Ajuur the Hutt to finishing up his final preparation for the match. "Good. Excellent. High wagering means lots of credits for the winner of this match. Come see me after the fight to collect your credits…if you're still alive." Replied Ajuur who was giddy for all the credits he was about to makeover the match.

"Now Shay are sure you want to do this? You can still back out if you want?" asked Carth.

"Yeah, I'm certain. I really want to test myself. I feel much stronger after our tri in the Undercity and I think a Mandalorian would be a perfect test dummy…no offense Trowa." Said Shay confidently.

"None taken. Just get in there and kick that guy's ass." Replied Trowa fist-bumping Shay. With that Shay then heads into the ring.

**Ladies and gentlemen, come with me now on a journey to the savage days of years gone by... to a time when two combatants entered the arena, and only one came out alive. They're illegal, they're banned, they've been outlawed for nearly ten years, but we've got one for you tonight! A good, old-fashioned death match!**

**In this corner, a living legend. A man whose very name would make his opponents shake in their boots… if any of them were still alive. Hahaha! Out of retirement for one last battle Bendak Starkiller!**

Bendak clad in his Mandalorian armor raises his fist into the air making the crowd go crazy as they cheer for the legend himself.

**And who would be crazy enough to step into the ring with such a lethal legend? Who would be mad enough to face almost certain death merely for your enjoyment? Ladies and gentlemen feast your wondering eyes on… the Mysterious Stranger!**

Shay raised his fist in the air as well getting a roaring cheer from the crowd but not nearly as loud as Bendak.

**And now, the moment we've all been waiting for… LET THE DEATHMATCH BEGIN!**

As soon as the matched began Bendak Starkiller wasted no time taking out a plasma grenade and tossing toward Shay. Shay acting fast ran away from the spot he was at that exploded seconds later causing a massive explosion almost tripping Shay. Unfortunately for Shay that wasn't the end of it as Bendak threw another plasma grenade at Shay who had to keep running. The moment the grenade touched the ground it exploded knocking Shay off his feet but luckily for him, he performed a combat barrel to quickly get back up.

Deciding running will eventually get him killed he turns to Bendak who was about to throw another grenade and charges straight at him. As adrenaline pumps through Shay, he self-consciously uses his force speed to run past the grenade flying overhead evading it before it exploded while dodging the oncoming blaster fire from Bendak who ran out of grenades now switching to his blasters.

Taking out his blaster Shay fires off a few shots at Bendak which harmlessly bounced off the Mandalorians Beskar armor. Seeing that blaster fire was futile he drops his blaster takes out his Ancient Sith Warblade and uses it to deflect a few blaster shots from getting to close as he closes the distance getting up taking a swing a Bendak's ready to bisect him forcing Bendak to forgoes his blasters as he evades Shay's blade.

Back in the Arena lobby, all the fans were glued to the viewing screens cheering the participant's fights. Mission and Sarna who were worried at first when Bendak was dominating the match at first but now looks like the tide is turning are cheering loudly for Shay as Shay gets in range forcing Bendak to switch to his Vibroblade to contend with Shay's onslaught.

Bastila who was watching worriedly at Shay fearing he might die in this match gasps the moment she saw the Sith Warblade emanating a red aura. 'That blade! It's a weapon of the Sith. I can feel the Darkside from it. How on Sith hell did Shay acquire such a dreadful blade? I have to get him away from that blade or else he might fall to the Darkside and then he might remember…no can't let that happen!'

Back to the match, the two combatants are locked in a deadly melee as the two brutally bash their blades against one another. Fortunately, the tide starts to turn in Shays's favor as he starts to dominate the match as his attacks force Bendak on the defensive as he can barely handle both the power and speed of Shay swings. As Bendak tries to defend himself he uses his left hand to take out another blaster and shoots it at Shay hoping to take him out. Shay notices this and combat roll behind Bendak and back swings Bendak in the hamstring where his leg was unprotected.

Bendak holds a pained scream as he tries to limp away from Shay, he tries to shoot Shay to make him keep his distance while he tries to use a stim for his leg. Shay on the other hand wasn't going to let up as his force enhanced speed allows him to dodge the blaster fire then close the distance swinging his blade cutting off Bendak's left arm to the elbow down.

The crowd gasps at the moment Bendak's arm is cut off as he lets out a painful scream as he gargles some blood in his mouth. In a desperate act to survive Bendak jumps at Shay blade in hand planning to skewer him. Shay reacts in an instance as he rolls under Bendak thrusting his blade into Bendak's chest piercing through his armor to his heart killing him.

**Bendak is down! It's over! It's over! The fight is over! Bendak Starkiller is down! Bendak Starkiller is dead! All hail the Mysterious Stranger, the greatest duelist to ever grace the rings of Taris! **

Shay rolls the fallen Mandalorians body off him taking out his blade flinging his blade cleaning the blood off it before raising it in the air as the crowd cheers for him. Walking back up to the lobby he is greeted by fans congratulating him. Walking through the crowd he is met by two bodies tackling him to the ground-hugging him finding that both Mission and Sarna.

"Shay you were so awesome back there! You like swiss…zoom, zing, swoosh." Yammered Mission as she recants the fight.

"Shay you had me so worried back there. That Mandalorian was just massive I thought he might squash you! I'm glad you came back alive!" exclaimed Sarna.

Shay tries pulling the girls off him, but they are squeezing him like a vice. "Okay easy girls you are causing a spectacle." Looking around the girls note everyone is staring at them. Feeling embarrassed they quickly get off.

Shay taking this chance heads over to Ajuur to collect his cut. "Bendak Starkiller's dead! I don't believe it! Bendak never loses… that was an amazing duel! Best duel I've ever seen!" exclaimed Ajuur.

Shay smiles at the flattery. "I know, I know – I'm a living legend. Now, what about my cut?"

Ajuur laughs merrily. "You've done well, Stranger. I'm pleased. Very pleased. Here are your credits. Plus, I'll give you Bendak's blaster pistol as a bonus as a sign of my appreciation."

Shay smirks as he leans in. "I think I deserve a little extra for putting my life on the line. Not the mention the show I gave to the crowd."

"Very well, Stranger. I like you, and this was a special fight. The biggest purse I've ever handled! I'll give you a little bonus this one time only. …Oh, and before I forget my cousin Zax sent me the reward for Bendak's Bounty. He wanted me to give it to you and give you his thanks for the show." Said Ajuur as he hands both his cut as well as the Bounty reward.

Shay counts the credits with the total amount being 2400 credits. Heading back to the rest of the group he quickly runs into Judson who was smiling widely. "Shay great match back there. Thanks to you I made 2000 credits betting on you. Easiest credits I ever made."

"Your welcome. Now let's get the rest of the gang." Said Shay. Not a moment later Sarna and Mission catch up with them as Shay leads them back to the rest of the group.

Now all back in the central hub of the Cantina the group is ready to leave but Bastila grabs Shay's attention. "Shay! Before we go further that…blade you got I believe it is best you get rid of it."

Shay raises an eyebrow at this. "Why? What brought this on? It's just a blade I got from Trowa's sister back in the Undercity."

Bastila's face sours at the mention of the Mandalorian. "Shay listen to me. Please try to understand that blade is imbued with the power of the dark side. The Darkside is dark and malevolent; it will corrupt you. You need to get rid of it."

Shay stares at the Ancient Sith Warblade noting that it does look and feel ominous but doesn't see the danger in keeping the blade. "Bastila I'm sure you're looking out for me and for that I'm grateful, but I think you overreacting over nothing. It's just a sword. Sure, it glows red but it's just a sword."

Bastila stares back at Shay in indignation for flippantly dismissing her concerns. "Just a sword? Shay, I don't think you understand just how dangerous your "sword" poses. The Darkside is no small matter and not something to play with especially for you…"

Before Bastila could continue her tirade Xion grabs Bastila's shoulder grabbing her attention. "Bastila this isn't the time and place for this." Gesturing to the other patrons in the Cantina some who were trying to subtlety listen. "We need to leave before someone recognizes you. And Bastila drops it about the sword. It's on loan to Shay anyway. As soon as we get off the planet the sooner, he can return it now let's go."

Xion grabs Bastila's hand leading her out of the cantina despite her protest but deciding Xion is right and its best to escape the planet first. Shay along with the rest of the group is not far behind.

As the group makes its way to the southwest corner of the Upper City North, they enter the droid shop. While the groups look around the store at the few droids in the store Shay walks over to the Twi'lek receptionist. "Canderous said you'd sell the T3-M4 droid to me."

"Oh, Canderous sent you! Well, why didn't you say so? Okay, the droid is ready. You can have it for 2000 credits." said Janice Nall.

"Seriously! That's practically all my winnings!"

Janice had a look of disbelieve on her face. "You're joking, right? You mean to tell me Canderous sent you to collect this droid for Davik and you can't pay? I find that hard to believe. But it's not my problem, is it? So... are you going to pay?"

"I thought Davik already paid for the droid!" asked Shay hoping not to pay.

"He gave me a down payment, but the rest is due on delivery. If he sent you here to get the droid without giving you the final payment, that's between you and him. But I still need my 2000 credits." Said Janice nonchalantly.

"That price is outrageous! I'll give you half." Asked Shay trying to convince the Twi'lek with his best persuasion skills.

"Half? If you're trying to rob me why not just stick a blaster in my face? On the other hand, I do want to stay on Davik's good side. Tell you what, he's yours for 1500." Conceded Janice.

'Dang, guess that's the best I'm going to get. Credits, easy come easy go.' "It's a deal. 1500 credits." Said Shay.

"Wow... look at you, big spender! Okay, the T3-M4 unit is yours. Pleasure doing business with you. A real pleasure." Janice then turns to the droid T3-M4. "Okay, little guy your new owner is this man here." Gesturing to Shay.

The Astromech droid T3-M4 rolls over to Shay sounding a series of beeps. "Welcome to the group little guy. Come on let's get going." 'I hope the little droid is worth every credit.' Thought Shay.

Now that T3 joined the party the group makes their way to the Sith Base making sure to quickly pass the crazy xenophobic man glaring at them in disdain especially the aliens in the group. Arriving to the Sith base T3 immediately got to work on the door unlocking it.

Leviathan

The Leviathan, the flagship of the Sith fleet, orbits Taris ominously… on board, Darth Malak glares at the planet below. 'Taris…to think I had to return to this insignificant speck in the galaxy again. This planet ripe is full of some of the worst deplorable with the class base being a canyon apart. I hated this place the first time I was here back when I was compassionate Jedi Knight not able to stand the injustice.'

'Now I can't stand this place for two reasons. The first being Kayne Carrick the failure of a Jedi knight. A man I one time considered my friend until he dares take my first love Jarael. Which brings me back to the second reason I hate this planet. I'm always reminded of my first love Jarael who I got close when I was training her during my stay in Taris. She was a strong warrior who with the right could have become a Jedi. I…wanted her to come with me. To be by my side as we face the Mandalorians scourge. But in the end, when I confessed my feelings to her, she chose that weak…pathetic sorry excuse for a man.' Malak's fist clenches threatening to break skin just remember the man who took his first love away remembering when she kissed Zayne right in-front of him.

'My hate for that man can not be measured. Should the day I ever meet Zayne Carrick ever again I will snap his neck with my own two hands as I gleefully watch the light drain from his eyes! As for Jarael…I long since gotten over her. My infatuation of her is nothing compared to the love of my angel.'

Malak hand unclenches as his eyes soften in remembrance. 'During the war I had numerous bad times whether it be the numerous lost lives of people falling victim to the Mandalorians or the death numerous former friends. During those low moments I grew close to another woman who was there every time to pick me up when I was at my lowest. There were many times during the war where my achievements were overlooked by our fearless leader Revan and that cold-hearted bitch the Lion King. My Angel was always there to congratulate me no matter how small. My angel was far too forgiving for any injustice I may have done even that one time I directed my anger at her and…harmed her. She merely smiled and forgave me. Truly I didn't deserve her. If only her loyalty to the Lion King wasn't so strong, she would be at my side! If only the Lion King, simply died on Malachor when Meetra activated the Mass Shadow Generator like she was supposed then my angel would be Mine! God damn you Guda-'

Malak's train of thought is interrupted as he senses Saul Karath enter the bridge approaches him. "You summoned me, Lord Malak?"

Malak turns to Saul stowing his nostalgia away back to the business at hand. "The search for Bastila is taking too long. We cannot risk her escaping Taris. Destroy the entire planet."

Saul is taken aback by this. "Th… the entire planet, Lord Malak? But… there are billions of people on Taris! We'd be slaughtering countless innocent civilians. Not to mention our own men still on the surface."

"Your predecessor once made the mistake of questioning my orders, Admiral. Surely you are not so foolish as to make the same mistake?" threatened Malak.

Saul gulps at this. "Of… of course, not my Lord Malak. I will do as you command. But it will take several hours to position our fleet."

"Then I suggest you begin immediately. You are dismissed, Admiral." Ordered Malak as he turns back to the observatory window.

"Yes, Lord Malak." Saluted Saul.

Sith Base

Entering the Sith Base the group is met by the Receptionist who immediately notice they shouldn't be here. "Hey, you can't come in here! This is a restricted area! You better tell me what you're doing or I'm going to hit the alarm!"

"I'm here for a meeting. Don't worry I know where I have to go." Smoothly said, Shay.

The woman had an indignant look on her face. "Nice try. What – you think that just because I'm pretty I'm also stupid? You better tell me why you're here or I'll hit this alarm and you'll have about three seconds before this office is swarming with Sith soldiers!"

Shay raises his hand in mock surrender. "Whoa hold it there. Look, here's 50 credits, just don't hit that alarm."

The receptionist attitude changes to cheerful in mere seconds. "50 credits? You've got a deal! The Sith have made my life a living hell ever since they took over this base." Just as the woman was about to leave, she turns to the group. "You know, it's about time someone stood up to these Sith! Just do me a favor and wait until I'm out of here before you start blasting the place up." With that she makes her way out of the base.

With the receptionist gone Trowa heads over to the terminal and was about to slice it but stopped remembering the slicer expert droid. "Hey T3 can you slice into this?"

T3 Beeps affirmative as it approaches the terminal plugging in. In a matter of seconds, T3 has access to downloading the map of the base to the group. Shay and Trowa view the security footage of some rooms getting a good look at what to expect. They then view the few commands they can use deciding to first overload one of the terminals in the secondary Barracks killing everyone inside. They then have T3 hack the sentry droids target filtering making them attack everyone as well as turn off the turrets.

As the sound of blaster fire go off undoubtedly from the sentry droids Carth, Judson and Zaalbar approach the west door of the room. Shay already informing them the room contain sith troopers the three decide to take care of them. Opening the door, the three roll grenades into the room surprising the Sith technician and three Sith troopers. Before they could react, the grenades explode killing them.

With that done the group make their way to the north door. Walking through the corridor they hear the sound of faint blaster fire as they find two doors on either side with the medical room on the left and the security room on the right. Deciding to check the rooms Shay, Bastila and Carth check the security room finding a single damaged sentry droid with two dead Sith. Carth finishes off the last droid then they search the room.

Trowa, Judson and Zaalbar check the medical room finding both Sith troopers already shot dead. With the room clear they search for anything useful finding a few medpacs and stims. Now done searching the rooms they head further down the corridor entering the Cells room. In the room there was only one damaged Sentry droid as the other one was scrapped metal. Judson quickly takes it out.

Searching the room Sarna notes her friends aren't here concluding they were taken on the Leviathan. Mission and Judson check the holding area storage room finding some bulky spacesuits and a footlocker full of parts and a adrenal stamina and alacrity. Checking the cells Shay finds a Duros is being held inside and he is the same one they helped earlier at the apartments disposing of the Sith officer. The Duros again ask for help which Shay does deactivating the force field of the cell the Duros was free.

"Thank you, human. I do not know what you are doing inside this military base, but I am grateful. Once again, I owe you a debt I can never repay. Now I must leave this place before the Sith discover I have escaped. If you are wise, you will do the same. If the Sith capture you I doubt anyone else will come by to set, you free." Said the Duros in his native language as he makes his way to the exit.

Shay then address the rest of the group. "Okay guys there are two paths. According to the map the west door leads to the most enemies but should hold the most storage containers we can collect. The east door leads to very few enemies since we overloaded the barracks but leads to the elevator where it will take you face to face with the Sith Governor. We will split into two teams lead by Carth and I. Carth which path do you wish to pick?"

"I'll take the west door. Normal trooper are more my Hutt ball. I'll leave the Sith to you. I'm certain your sword skills will be enough and I'm certain Bastila will join you." Replied Carth.

Shay nods to this. The rest of the group then start choosing who will go with who with Shay team consisting with Bastila, Xion, T3 and Sarna. With Carth team consisting of Trowa, Judson, Mission and Zaalbar.

Shay looks back at his group scratching the back of his head embarrassingly noticing most of the women were in his group. "Well this is awkward."

{Looks like Shay has a case of Harem protagonist syndrome Master. I think he even ensnared our little Xion in his wicked spell.} snickered Tamamo.

Trowa couldn't help but snicker as well in agreement. "Well looks like our teams are settled. Let's get going. I'm sure Mr. Harem protagonist can handle the Sith Governor." Trowa turns to leave heading to the west door with Carth shaking his head before running to catch up with Trowa with the rest following. Judson turns around shaking his head muttering. "Some guys get all the luck." Watching Carth's team leave Shay shakes off his embarrassment then leads his group to the east door.

With Carth's team, they walk through the corridor coming across a deactivated sentry droid. Trowa gets to work reactivating it setting up to follow them. Once done they reach the end of the hall entering the control room. They are immediately greeted by 5 armed Sith troopers and a sentry droid.

Trowa orders their sentry droid to storm the Sith grabbing their attention. Carth, Judson, and Mission get behind some cover as they take shots at the troopers. Zaalbar and Trowa switch to melee to fight them directly. Not long the sentry droid was destroyed Zaalbar borrowed through the smoke of the explosion cutting down one of the Sith with his Vibrosword. As another trooper turns to take a shot at the Wookiee Trowa intervenes cutting off The Sith's blaster arm with his Cathar Warblade then plunges it through the Sith's chest killing him.

As the rest of the Sith continuing their blaster fire Judson uses a charged blast on the sentry droid destroying it before directing it to another Sith blasting him in the leg forcing him on the ground. Mission not wanting to be undone tosses a grenade exploding killing the rest of them.

With the battle over they search the bodies finding 211 credits and a blaster pistol. Making their way out of the control room they head to the main barracks. Carth and Judson approach both sides of the door priming grenades before opening the door tossing both inside exploding, killing 3 of the unsuspecting Sith troopers. The last two Sith one a captain are disoriented struggles to get back on their feet but before they could Carth blasted both in the head killing them instantly.

The group quickly grabs anything useful on the bodies collecting 3 plasma grenades and droid plating. Now making their way to the last room the Armory Trowa gets to work unlocking the door. Once in they are in, they find several storage containers which Mission smiles in glee as she runs in picking the locks. Carth's team collect 3 Concussion Grenade, 3 Sonic Grenade, 3 Frag Grenade, Disruptor Rifle, Energy Projector, Ion Rifle, Beam Splitter, Shield Disruptor and a Flame Thrower.

As Carth team were packing their loot Shay's team had little resistance in their way blasting the lone sentry droid in the corridor. Making their way into the secondary Barracks that they already overloaded killing everyone inside they search the room finding Sith Base Passcard and Improved Energy Cell. Once done they make their way to the elevator where they come across a assault droid guarding the elevator door. As the assault droid activates its shield the door behind Shay's group closes.

"Looks like we're not leaving unless we take out that droid. At least the blaster turrets are offline." Noted Sarna.

"Yeah but the droid has shields making itself invulnerable to blasters." Replied Xion.

"No need to worry. Blasters may not work but it can't stand up to a lightsaber." Announced Bastila as she stands in the front igniting her yellow lightsaber.

Shay joins Bastila in the front Warblade in hand. "T3 get that door open. Sarna hang back, Bastila and I will handle this."

Shay and Bastila then charge the assault droid as the droid returns fire on them. Bastila using her lightsaber skills block the blaster fire while Shay run behind the droid cuts one of the droid's legs off then slashes up tearing it's arms off. Bastila then gets in close skewering the droid with her lightsaber destroying it.

With the droid destroyed T3 finishes unlocking the door. The group then enters the elevator heading up to where the Governor is. Exiting the elevator the group finally comes face to face with the Sith Governor.

The Sith Governor gets up from his meditation irritation on his face. "Who dares to break my meditation? You will pay for interrupting my… wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong. Who would have thought a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet? But your talent is no match for a disciple of the dark side!"

"You Sith must be brought to justice for all the blood you have spilled." Said Shay with determination.

The Sith Governor scoffs. "You are a fool; this is a new age! The Sith shall be the ones passing judgement now! We are the new order of the galaxy! This meeting is a stroke of luck for me – my master will surely reward me with my lightsaber once I kill you!"

Both T3 and Sarna open fire on the Sith who counters enveloping himself in a energy shield making blasters moot. The Sith then uses stasis on Sarna freezing her in place. The Sith was about to try and stun T3 but Shay charges at the Sith slamming his blade at the Sith who hastily blocks Shay with his double Vibroblade.

Bastila quickly joins Shay as she attacks the Sith on the other side as the Sith is forced on the defensive as he swings his double Vibroblade around trying to deflect both of their attacks. After half a minute of fast blade deflections from the Sith his defense is broken when Shay unleashes a strong overhead swing forcing the Sith on his knees. This gives Bastila the opening to plunge her lightsaber in the Sith's left arm cutting it off.

As the Sith gives a blood curling scream Shay finishes the Sith off cutting the Sith's head off. With the Sith Governor dead Sarna is freed from her stasis. Shay then searches the Sith body finding the Taris Launch Codes, Adrenaline Amplifier, Energy Shield, Strength Gauntlets and Neural Band. Equipping the strength gauntlets, he then searches the strongbox next to the wall collecting 500 credits, Durasteel Bonding Alloy, 3 Computer Spike, 3 Security Spike and Light Battle Armor.

Now finished Shay team takes the elevator back down meets up with Carth's group and make their way back to the Cantina. On their way to the Cantina Shay tries talking to mission again. "I want to talk to you about your brother.

Mission looks down apologetic. "I… I was a little snappish when we last talked. I'm sorry about that. I get a little touchy when it comes to Griff. It's kind of embarrassing telling people about him."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Replied Shay.

"No, I want to tell you. Zaalbar's a great listener but it might be nice to talk about this with someone who doesn't reply in growls and grunts… It's complicated. Griff wasn't the most popular guy; he had his faults. But I still loved him, you know? Sometimes people don't understand." Mission breaths in a moment before continuing. "I never knew my parents, my brother always looked out for me. He's the one who brought me to Taris. I was just a kid, only five. But I remember the trip – if you could call it that. We were stuffed inside a packing crate in a star freighter's cargo hold with just enough food and water to make the trip. Not exactly first class, you know?"

"You were stowaways?" said Shay.

"How could your brother do that to a five-year-old?" exclaimed Trowa.

Mission sighs "I don't know the whole story. I was pretty young. But my brother owed a lot of money. Might even have been a few arrests warrants out for him, I don't know. The only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves out. I mean, I don't want to make it sound like we were criminals… well, maybe my brother was. See, this is why I don't like to talk about it. It makes Griff sound worse than he really was. My brother had his problems, but he always looked out for me.."

"What kind of problems did your brother have? If you don't mind me asking." Asked Xion who had a gut feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"He gambled. And drank. And he was always borrowing money for his latest get rich quick scheme. But he had a good heart, you know? He taught me how to survive. He showed me how to slice into a computer's security system; how to get inside a locked building without the entrance codes, and how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick shell game."

"Sounds like he was nothing but a petty criminal." Dismissed Judson.

"Hey, you don't know what it's like! You need those skills here in the Lower City. Griff did right by me!" exclaimed Mission angry at Judson's dismissal of her brother.

"Relax Mission, I'm pretty sure those handy skills of yours came in handy." Complimented Shay.

Mission smiles back at Shay. "Yeah, Griff did right by me."

"I really miss him since he left. I keep hoping he'll come back someday. He promised me he would." Sadly, said Mission.

"Griff doesn't sound like he's big on keeping promises if he just up and left." Replied Xion."

"Why do you got to go putting my brother down like that? That's just mean! Besides, it wasn't his idea to leave! He fell in with a bad crowd. It's all Lena's fault. She's the one who took him from me! Just batted those long lashes at him and off he went!

"Who's Lena? What are you talking about?" asked Shay.

"I don't want to talk about Griff and Lena. Just the thought of that space tramp makes my blood boil! Subject's closed as far as I'm concerned! If I'm going to be any help to you I can't be worrying about my brother running off with some intergalactic skank! So, is there something else you need?"

"No. Let's just get back on track. The cantina isn't far." Replied Shay as he leads the group into the Cantina. Heading into the central hub of the cantina the group meets up with the two Mandalorians waiting at the table. "I figured you'd be back. Neither one of us is getting off this planet unless we work together. Now, I know the Sith military base had a break-in. I know it was you. I know you've got those departure codes I need. So, what do you say? We join forces and I can get you inside Davik's base and right to the Ebon Hawk. We can go right now." Said Canderous.

"Okay, let's join up. But how are we going to get me inside Davik's estate?" replied Shay.

Canderous smiles at this. "Davik's always looking to recruit new talent. I'll tell him how you not only won that swoop race you also Beat Bendak Starkiller in the dueling ring. I'll mention that you're interested in working for the Exchange. I'll say I brought you in so he could check you out. He'll have you stay at his estate for a couple of days while he runs some background checks on you that's standard procedure."

"This is too risky. We should find another way." Said Bastila worried they might get discovered through taking a glance at Shay.

"You got another plan, sister? Or are you just objecting because you didn't think of it?" scoffed Canderous.

Bastila looks down on the ground bashfully. "No, I... don't have another plan. I would rather not place my life in your hands, however."

"I can say the same about you. That makes us even. Fortunately, we both want to get off this rock, right?" said Canderous.

Carth rubs his chin in thought. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but that's... not a bad plan. It might just work."

"Good to see you agree. While Davik's checking you out, we steal the Ebon Hawk and escape Taris. Come on I've got two air speeders nearby to take us to Davik's estate. The sooner we're off Taris the better!" said Canderous.

Ikiryo pipes up. "Before we go you guys need to decide who will come up to Davik estate with us. We can only bring four of you at best and T3. So, decide who will come along while the rest remain at the apartment."

Nodding in understanding Shay chooses T3, Trowa, Bastila, and Judson. While the rest head back to the apartment they follow the two Mandalorian to the two air speeders to take them to Davik estate. Once they arrived at the estate Canderous leads them to the throne room. While on the way Ikiryo removes her helmet fixing her hair in a long ponytail resting on her shoulder and puts glasses on.

Judson especially takes notes to this observing her face noting how beautiful the tan redhead was. "Wow Trowa. I didn't think your sister was that hot! Am I right Shay?"

Judson nudges Shay who takes notes of the redhead. "Damn she is hot! It should be crime someone that hot is cover head to toe in cumbersome armor." Thoughts of the redhead in more revealing clothes more importantly in scandalous ones.

Those impure thoughts cycle through Bastila's head due to the force bond she has with Shay as she blushes in embarrassment for a moment before turning to Shay in indignation and a bit of …jealousy? Bastila elbows Shay on his side. "Eyes up front Shay. You shouldn't let your mind wander now that were in enemy territory. Stay focus on the task on hand." Bastila glances at the redhead feeling a sense of déjà vu as if she has seen her before but can't quite remember.

Shay rubs his head in embarrassment. "Umm…yeah sure."

Tamamo snickering voices echo in Trowa's head. {Looks like that stuck-up woman got a little jealous. I think I got a load of teasing material for her. Now I just hope Ikiryo lets me and Kiyohime officially join when we escape the planet so we can have some real fun.}

Trowa turns to his sister wondering why she took off her helmet. "Hey sis why did you take off your helmet? I thought you needed to keep your face covered?"

"That was back when we were wandering over Taris with Sith all over the place. Were safe in the estate not to mention this is our last stop before we get off the planet." Replied Ikiryo.

Arriving to the throne room Davik Kang and Calo Nord are waiting for them. Davik the host greets them. "So, Canderous I see you have brought someone with you. Another Mandalorian a woman an exceptionally beautiful one at that. Most intriguing if I do say so myself. You usually travel alone. And I see you have my droid that I ordered."

Calo has a look that's not impressed. "It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft."

Canderous glares at Calo for daring to insinuate him going soft. "Watch yourself, Calo. You may be the newest Kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet!"

"Enough! I won't have my top two men killing each other – that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has an explanation as to why he's not working solo anymore." Asked Davik.

Canderous gestures to Ikiryo. "First off Caster here and her little brother Trowa are fellow Mandalorians. As their senior of course, I take them under my wing. The boy still undergoing his training. His sister is training him but is still inexperienced when it comes to training our new recruits. Which is why I'm taking over his training." Davik glances at the other redhead of the group noting the family resemblance.

Canderous then gestures to the rest of the group mainly Shay. "This is a special case, Davik. I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit. You may have heard something of their exploits already."

Davik takes a good look at Shay before his eyes widen in recognition. "Ah, yes now I recognize your companion. I watched your Deathmatch with Bendak Starkiller. An impressive show I lost a big bet on that match. You're also the rider who won the big swoop race. Very impressive… as was your display in the rather heated battle afterward."

"Brejik had to learn that double-crossers tend to end up dead!" replied Shay. Bastila had a look of worry in her eyes at Shay mentioning that but kept quiet.

Davik nods in understanding. "An important lesson to learn, no doubt. In my line of business, I've seen far too many people suffer for not understanding it. With a recommendation from Canderous and a thorough background check you could become part of the Exchange. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honor."

"Your offer intrigues me, Davik." Replied Shay.

"Come with me I will give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain you'll be most impressed." Before they leave Davik turns to Ikiryo. "Oh, and before we go perhaps the young lady would like to change into something lighter than that armor. We are in my estate where we are safe from any thugs or gangs so I insist you can wear something more comfortable. I have a change of clothes I can prepare for you if you don't have any?" asked Davik with a hint of Lust in his voice.

Trowa didn't like what Davik was asking having a feeling the Criminal Boss had ulterior motives but Ikiryo gave her answer before he could object. "Hmm…I guess you do have a point. Let me use one of your rooms? I already have a change of clothes, so I'll change really quickly." Said Ikiryo.

Davik leads her to a nearby room to change. After a minute or two Ikiryo exits, the room now clad in the Bold Hellion armor set a dark grey short jacket that reaches her bare mid-waist, a red scarf around her neck, dark grey fingerless gloves, dark grey pants, and brown-grey tipped boots.

Shay and Judson eyes couldn't help but gawk at the redhead eyes roaming her body. Davik was having a similar reaction but trying to be subtle about it but his eyes clearly showed lust. Calo merely looked away not wanting to get distracted. Even Trowa blushed since this was the first time, he saw his sister without her armor. Tamamo of course noticed this contemplating whether or not she should consider Ikiryo a rival to her master's affection.

"Ah, Miss Caster good to see you're back. I say your change of attire is simply amazing. Your outfit definitely shows that athletic body you were hiding showing plenty of muscles yet still retaining all your…feminine attributes." Davik eyes couldn't help but land on Ikiryo's chest which was cover only with a bra that showed ample cleavage.

Ikiryo merely smiles back not perturbed with the fact most of the males in the room were gawking at her as she places her hand on her hip leaning to her side in a subtly seductive pose. "Thank you for the compliment. Are we going to start the tour?"

Davik who was staring at the redhead's athletic body blinks for a moment remembering where he was. "Oh, right yes the tour. Come along now. "Davik then leads the group around the estate though making sure Ikiryo was right by his side.

Most of the tour was bland as Davik mostly gloated about how great his estate was. Of course, the main attraction of the tour Davik leads the group to the garage. "Ah, there she is – the Ebon Hawk. My pride and joy; the fastest ship in the Outer Rim! Note the state-of-the-art security system I've had installed to protect her. The shields are completely impregnable. Nobody can get past them without the codes to try and steal my baby. Unfortunately, the Sith military blockade has grounded my vessel. The Ebon Hawk can outrun any vessel in the galaxy, but even she isn't fast enough to avoid the auto-targeting laser cannons of the orbiting Sith fleet. I am, of course, working on acquiring the Sith departure codes so that I may come and go as I please. However, progress has been slow… but we should continue our tour."

Finishing going through the last destination on the tour Davik leads them to their quarters. "These will be your accommodations. The slave quarters are just down the hall. If you need anything during your stay. Food, a massage feels free to call upon their services. If all goes well with your background check you will be invited to join the Exchange. I'd advise you to accept the offer when it comes to or suffers the dire consequences of refusal."

"So far everything sounds good. Just let me think about a little longer Davik." Said Shay.

"You will stay in these rooms as my guest for the next few days; I will not accept no for an answer and you may hold onto my droid for now I may need you to use my droid for a specific job later. Feel free to visit the slave quarters at any time during your stay. I must warn you that if you are found anywhere outside the guest wing during your stay or if you bother my other guests my security forces will deal with you most harshly. I will return after the investigation into your background is complete. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Come, Calo, let us leave our guests in peace. " Said Davik.

As Davik was about to leave a thought crosses his mind as he turns back facing Ikiryo. "Ah Miss Caster I recall you showing interest when I showed you the training room. Normally I don't let guest wander too far from their quarters during their stay but for this instance I don't mind allowing you access…with my supervision of course."

The last part was hastily said by Davik something which everyone in the room noticed especially since he was only offering Ikiryo. Ikiryo merely smiles as she stretches her arms above her head making her DD cup breast jiggle a bit. "I hate staying in a cramped place for too long. So I'll happily take you up on your offer."

Davik smiles at this as his eyes roam the redhead's tantalizing body. "Good then. I'll lead you back to the training room then. Right, this way my dear." Ikiryo then follows Davik out of the room with Calo following behind.

Canderous waits several moments making sure they left before turning to address the group. "Okay, we're inside. While Bloodraven keeps Davik distracted all we have to do is figure out a way to get past the Ebon Hawk's security system and we can get the rest of your group and get off this planet! No sense waiting around here, though. The sooner we get off Taris the better."

Trowa who had watched his sister leave with Davik couldn't help but worry for his sister especially with the way Davik was eyeing her. But he kept his worry to himself knowing his sister went to distract the criminal lord while they got to work stealing the Ebon Hawk. "So where should we start?"

"Let's head to the slave quarters. Might as well get some information first before we start blasting up the place." Said Shay as he makes his way to the slave quarters with the rest of them following behind.

Entering the slave quarters the group are greeted by half a dozen beautiful Twi'leks both male and female. "Welcome to the slave quarters, master. Here we have succulent fruits and berries to tempt your palette, as well as luxurious baths to soothe your aches and pains." Said one of the female Twi'lek slaves.

Canderous smirks at the sight of the Twi'leks. "Heh. Now, this is my kind of place!"

"Would you like a relaxing massage? Whatever your desire, we are here to serve." asked one of the slaves.

Shay smirks at this. "I'd love a massage right now."

"As you wish, master. You will find this most relaxing. If you would come with me into the massage room at the back." Replied the slave girl.

Judson smiles in glee as one of the slave girls leads him to the massage room. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Canderous smirks as he is lead into the massage room. "Just what the doctor order."

Bastila turns away in disgust. "How typically male. Is it possible for you to keep in mind that we have more pressing business to attend to?"

As one of the slave girls asked Trowa if he would like a massage he was about to accept until a dark ominous feeling washed over him. His gut feeling knows a certain jealous Fox maiden may kill him if he dared take the slave girl on her offer. "Umm…no thank you. I'm good."

As the slave girl leaves the ominous feeling subsides as Trowa can breathe a sigh of relief. {I'm glad you refused that…whore's offer master. For a moment I thought you might take her up on her offer. If you had I well I don't know what I would do but I would make the punishment worse than what Kiyohime did to that man she fell in love with when she was alive.} ominously said Tamamo.

After half an hour the rest of the guys came back very refreshed with smiles on their face satisfied. "Is there anything else you require master?" asked the Slave girl.

"I need some information." Asked/Demanded Shay.

The Slavegirl shows a hint of fear in her eyes. "But… what could I possibly tell you? It is forbidden for slaves to leave this room on pain of torture and death."

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll tell Davik how pleased I was with your performance." Asked Shay.

The Twi'lek slave girl shakes her head. "I'm sorry, master, but the risk is too great. Davik will have me flayed alive if he finds out. Is there something else I may do to please you?"

Shay then raises his hand touching the woman's cheek staring directly in the eye. "I can understand your predicament. Step out of line and you get punished." The slave girl nods looking down in shame. "But is that any way to live? I like to offer you and your friends a chance of freedom. My friends and I are planning to steal Davik's ship and escape Taris. We'll probably have to kill Davik on the way out."

The slave girl's eyes widen in shock as did the other slaves at Shay blatantly declaring he plans to kill Davik. "I don't need an answer from you right now only that you and the rest of the Slaves wait in the throne room after we clear out the nearby guards." Shay then turns his attention to the rest of the slaves to address them. "I know you are all scared. Most of you probably been a slave all your life but I like to offer you all a chance of freedom…a chance for a better life. One of your own choosing. I promise you if you trust me, I will lead you to a better tomorrow."

The slaves were all completely stunned by the Charisma Shay exuded from his speech as they all couldn't help but feel like they could believe in him. The same could be said of the rest of Shay party as they didn't expect Shay could exude so much Charisma.

As Shay turned to leave about to start clearing out the estate the slave girl interjected. "Wait before you go you, I like to tell what little I know if it helps. Davik rarely lets us leave the slave quarters. We only know what we hear from Davik's guests. Recently they've all been talking about poor Hudrow. He was caught trying to steal some spice from the lab. Normally Hudrow is allowed to get away with things like that because he's Davik's personal pilot for the Ebon Hawk. But since the Sith have grounded every ship on the planet, Hudrow doesn't get any more special treatment. They've locked him up in Davik's torture chambers.

"Where is the torture chamber?" asked Shay.

"I'm not sure. Davik keeps us locked away in here day and night. I'm not even certain of the location of the torture chamber where they've got Hudrow locked away. But I think you can get there through the hall behind the west door of Davik's throne room. Just keep going west from the slave quarters and you'll see the throne room. But Davik's certain to have guards patrolling the area. If you leave the guest wing, they'll shoot you on sight." Said the Slave girl.

Shay smiles warmly back at the girl who blushes at his smile. "Thank you. We'll deal with the patrols around the throne room before we come back for you so you can all wait in the throne room." Shay then turns to the rest of the group. "All right guys let move out. We got work to do."

Making their way back to the guest quarters they start checking the three adjacent rooms. One of the rooms being Davik's trophy room was mounted with animal heads around the room, including a Rancor head on the south wall. Checking the footlocker in the room they found a datapad detailing it was Calo who hunted these animals, 100 credits, some Pazaak cards, and a hair-trigger.

Checking the other two rooms they find a Rodian bounty hunter who didn't like them barging in but Shay quickly closed the distance slicing his head off. Done checking the room they head to the last room. Walking into the room they find a bounty hunter was having fun with a female Twi'lek slave who upon noticing them in the room quickly ran out fearing punishment. This of course disgruntled the bounty hunter and was about to take his anger out on the intruders but was met with a blaster bolt to the head courtesy of Trowa.

"Was killing both those men really necessary? Couldn't we just have left them be?" Asked Bastila not liking that they just barged into two rooms killing both occupants without warning.

Shay turns to Bastila. "Yes, we can't leave our backs exposed when we start causing a ruckus. Don't forget I plan on freeing the slaves here as well so having to potentially unknowns attack us from behind or worse take one of the slave hostages are problems we don't need."

Bastila couldn't argue with his explanation even if she didn't like it so kept quiet while she followed the group to the throne room. Trowa surveys the room eyes landing on the north door remembering a terminal was there. "Hey, guys lets check the north door first. There is a terminal T3 could hack in there."

Nodding they head to the north standard door in the northeast corner of the Throne room is the storage barracks. Entering the room there's a table seating eight in the middle and three guards' station around it. The guards are of course surprised at their presence and were about to open fire on the intruders but were sprayed by blaster fire from Trowa, Judson, and T3.

"Okay T3 check the terminal try to find anything useful will you." Asked Shay. T3 beeped affirmatively as it plugged into the terminal. While T3 was gaining access on the terminal the group checked the adjacent storage closet disabling and recovering the mine in the room they unlocked the footlocker finding a medpac, 2 computer spikes, parts, and a repair kit.

Walking back to the room T3 beep informing the group mostly Shay and Trowa who could understand the little guy's beeps that it downloaded the estate schematics and that it gassed the remaining barracks killing the vast number of the guards. Heading back to the throne room they make their way to the west standard door entering the corridor where a trandoshan was patrolling the hallway. Canderous immediately opened fire on the trandoshan with his heavy repeater blaster making short work of the trandoshan.

Heading to the first door at the south end of the corridor they enter the Spice lab with five guards inside while the two technicians were busy making whatever drugs. Trowa deploys his defensive screen and Hunker Down as he along with the rest of the group sweep fire the entire room killing everyone inside. Searching the bodies inside they found a passcard to the terminals, few blasters, and 700 credits.

Heading further down the hallway bypassing the barracks since there is still some lingering gas in the room, they enter the last room on the western side entering a guestroom where they found an irritating Tarisian Noble arguing to them about barging into his room. Shay merely scoffs at the noble which further infuriates the noble who then tries calling the guards which none came as they were already dead. Judson then blasts the noble not wanting to waste any more time shoots the noble dead then they search the footlocker and strongbox collecting an Advanced Medpac, Heavy Blaster, Armor Reinforcement, Concussion Grenade, Frag Grenade, Stun Baton, and 500 credits.

Done searching the room they head to the end of the corridor to the last room leading to the Torture Room. In the room, there was a man inside a torture cage with two torture droids. Bastila who had little to do in the group as everyone else fought leaped into the fray instantly bisecting both droids with her yellow lightsaber.

With that done T3 disable's the torture cage. "Thank you! You have no idea what it was like in that torture cage. I don't know how much more I could take before going mad." Thanked profusely Hudrow.

"I couldn't sit by and just let you suffer." Said Bastila.

"So now that you're free there's the matter of a reward…" insisted Shay ever the opportunist.

"I don't have anything to give you as a reward for freeing me, Nothing tangible, anyway. But I've got information that could be worth a fortune. I used to be the pilot of the Ebon Hawk, Davik's flagship. I know the codes to disable the security system protecting it. I'll load them into your datapad now. You can use those codes to steal the Ebon Hawk right out of its hangar. Sell it to the highest bidder, ransom it back to Davik whatever you do you'll make thousands!" exclaimed Hudrow.

"We've got what we came for. We should get going." Said Canderous.

Shay nods. "All right you can get going." Hudrow doesn't waste time as he quickly runs out.

Now that most of the guards were taken care of, they head back to the slave quarters informing them most of the guards are taken care of and they are headed to the hanger. The slave were slightly reluctant at first to leave the room as soon as one of the slave girls took a step out of the room others gathered courage and followed.

Shay leads them all to the hanger's door which was guarded by a Rodian, Duros, an Aqualish, and a droid. Bastila and Canderous make short work of them as T3 access the terminal inputting the codes from Hudrow. Just as they enter the hangar explosions start going off as Sith Fleet start bombarding the planet.

Another door from the hanger then opens up with Davik, Calo, and Ikiryo running into the hanger. "Damn those Sith – they're bombing the whole planet! I knew they'd turn on us sooner or… well, look what we got here! Thieves in the hangar…And are those my slaves? So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and my slaves too huh and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't going to happen!"

Davik then turns to Ikiryo blaster raised in hand. "And your in on it as well aren't you. Never trust a pretty face." Before Davik could say more Ikiryo sweep kicks Davik knocking him on his back.

Calo in retaliation shoots a flurry of blaster fire at Ikiryo who then nimbly evades using acrobatic maneuvers flip away toward the ship. "Guys I'll leave these two to you! I prep the ship for launch! T3 with me, I'll need your help!" shouted Ikiryo as she runs up the Ebon Hawks ramp with T3 not far behind.

Davik stands back up, holding his hand out to Calo. "Hold your fire, Calo. Forget her. I'll deal with her personally after we deal with these thieves."

"I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time!" replied Calo happy at the chance to finally end his rivalry with Canderous.

"Make it quick, Calo. The Sith mean business. If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all." Hastily said Davik.

"I'll take Calo. This has been a long time coming." Canderous hefts his repeating blaster rifle as he charges at Calo. Judson soon follows after to back him up.

Shay, Trowa, and Bastila's attention fall on Davik who opens fires on them. Bastila gets upfront deflecting the oncoming fire. Shay not wasting time charges at Davik while Trowa provides cover fire as he blasts Davik whittling down Davik's Arkanian shields.

Davik starts to panic as his shots are deflected by a lightsaber and his shields are about to break due to oncoming fire. Grabbing a frag he preps to throw it, but Shay closes the distance while he was distracted cuts off the arm with the frag. Davik screams in agony at this action but before he could retaliate Shay skewers him with his blade.

With the other battle, Calo is locked in a shootout with Canderous and Judson. Both are furiously trading shots at one another. Calo looks around noting Davik is now dead and he is now completely surrounded. He quickly quick shots a flurry of blaster shots at Canderous and Judson in anger which Judson takes a few hits knocking him on the ground in pain. "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me! This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!"

Canderous scoffs. "Desperate son of a Hutt! If you think that's enough to stop us you got another thing coming!"

Just as Calo Nord was about to toss the detonator a blast from the Sith orbital lasers explodes close to Calo. "Damn those Sith! They'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears! Argh!" not second later rubble from the ceiling collapse on Calo burying him.

With Calo now taken care of Shay finishes searching Davik's body collecting a Arkanian Energy Shield, Heavy Blaster, Davik's War Suit and Davik's Visor. He then runs over to Judson who was already getting helped up from Trowa and Bastila. "Come on you guys! Let's get this ship fired up. We'll pick up the rest of your friends and then we have to get off this planet!" shouted Canderous as he runs up the ramp.

As Trowa and Bastila help carry Judson into the ship Shay gets the slaves who were panicking from the explosions on the ship. As soon as they boarded Ikiryo launches the ship out of the hanger headed to the apartments.

Leviathan

"Taris is defenseless against our assault, Lord Malak. They are offering no resistance. The city is in ruins." Said Saul,

"Resume the bombardment, Commander. Wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy." Ordered Malak.

Taris Apartments

Carth POV

It's been a couple of hours since Shay and the others left for Davik's estate. So far, I've been doing nothing but babysitting Mission and Zaalbar. More of lest the former than the latter. Its been a little over an hour since Xion left saying she had to care for something and that she be back quick before running off before I could even insist one of us come with her.

This whole staying back holding up the fort never did sit well with me. I prefer to be out there doing something not stuck her playing Pazaak with a 14-year old and a Wookiee…and losing badly. I swear this kid is cheating somehow.

Perhaps I'm still a little peeved that I was left behind. I was supposed to be leading this mission as the highest-ranking officer, but I find myself following Shay's lead. Yes, I said we shouldn't worry about who should lead but Shay just seems to have a natural affinity for leading. Its…strange that I find it so easy to listen to him.

Speaking of Shay just who is he really. I read his file and by all accounts, he is an excellent soldier, but it just feels strange that the Jedi specifically requested his transfer. What could the Jedi be hiding?

Before I could ponder further, I hear an explosion. Not a second later several more explosions rocketed outside. Running to the window I saw buildings being blown to bits as the Sith Fleet bombard the city. I felt like a hot lead dropped in my stomach seeing the city being destroyed right in front of me that I hardly noticed Missions screams.

The feeling of helplessness and sheer terror shook my being knowing there wasn't anything I could do as I was at the mercy Sith bombardment…Oh God! Was this what my wife and son felt on Telos! It's is all my fault. I should have never left them home alone. This…is my just punishment. It's what I deserve.

Just as I was giving up hope about accepting my fate my commlink goes off. Knocking out of my confusion I answer my commlink. "This is Carth."

"Carth, this is Ikiryo. We have the Ebon Hawk and are on route to the Apartments. Get everyone to the roof. Well, pick you up from there!"

Ikiryo? She said her name openly on the communicator. No that doesn't matter I got to get everyone to the roof. Wait for Xion. I quickly try to get in contact with Xion with my commlink hoping she took hers with her. "Xion comes in to pick up already." After a few seconds of waiting she answered.

"This is Xion I just came back to the building."

"Good now hurry up to the roof! Trowa and the others will be there with the ship. We'll meet you up there"

"Okay got it. Oh, and I have a few people with me. I thought I at least save a few people" said Xion before cutting off the link.

I guess I shouldn't be surprising a Jedi would try to save someone else. I wish I could do the same, but we don't have that big a ship or nearly enough time. Turning back to the panicking Mission and Zaalbar. "Mission, Zaalbar! We got to go! Come on we have to head to the roof!"

Mission still looked stunned but Zaalbar quickly picks her up as he follows me out of the room. We quickly run up the flight of stairs onto the roof waiting for the Ebon Hawk all the while watching the destruction all around us. After a long painstakingly minute the Ebon Hawk arrives opening the loading ramp with Trowa waving us in.

Zaalbar quickly rushes Mission in while I look back to the door to the apartments bust open with Xion along with a few other I vaguely recognized. "Hurry everybody onto the Ship!"

I then rush onto the ship followed by Xion and co. Rushing to the cockpit as the Ship starts taking off, I find Ikiryo in the cockpit, not in her Mandalorian Armor. "Carth take the pilot seat. We're going to need the best pilot in the republic to get out of this mess." Said Ikiryo as she gets in the co-pilot seat. Jumping in the pilot seat I take control of the ship as I use all my piloting experience to get us through this.

Ebon Hawk

3rd POV

As the Ebon Hawk hits orbit Bastila quickly rushes to the cockpit along with Shay. "Plot a course for Dantooine! There's a Jedi enclave there where we can find refuge!"

Carth performs quick evasive maneuverers as fighters make for them. "Incoming fighters!"

"Quickly, to the gun turrets! You have to hold the Sith fighters off until we get those hyperspace coordinates punched in," said Ikiryo directed to Shay. Shay nods as he heads to man the turrets.

The Ebon Hawk swings and swerves through the dark expanse of space. As it evades the lasers fire and cannon fire from the Sith Interdictor class cruiser. Shay blast the incoming fighters with high precision.

"How much longer until we can use the Hyperdrive?" asked Bastila.

Ikiryo was still busy typing away. "The Hyperdrive is almost ready. We just need those fighters out of the way or else we're not leaving.

"Shay hurry and take out those fighters!" shouted Bastila.

"Get off my case I'm working on it." Shay continues blasting the fighters out of the sky continuing this for another minute before finally destroying the last fighter. "Got him! That was the last one gets us out of here!"

Carth then punches in the coordinates as the hyperdrive starts up. The glowing white lights streaking as they about to enter hyperspace but then the ship rocks as they are forced out. "What just happened? Why didn't the hyperdrive work?" asked Bastila panicky.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. The Leviathan caught us. Damn, I guess I owe Oneesan 5,000 credits." Said Ikiryo sighing.

"General this isn't time for jokes. The Leviathan is blocking all communications and we're completely at their mercy! What are we going to do to get out of this?" asked Carth trying to keep his cool despite the dire situation.

Ikiryo then holds her hand to her head. "Oneesan you were right we're in trouble. Can you help us out?"

Carth raises an eyebrow at this wondering how she plans to contact anyone with communications being jammed especially with not using a communicator. But before he could ponder further a voice vibrates on the ship's intercom. "Of course, you are a little sister. We did upgrade most of the ships in the fleet with better tractor beams back in the war. Don't worry we're here to bail you out."

Back with the Leviathan one of the bridge technicians picks up a reading. "Admiral I'm picking up an incoming FTL warping in."

Saul turns to the Technician. "So, the republic is finally sending aid to Taris. Too little too late. How many ships are coming?"

The technician pushes a few more buttons before eyes widening in surprise. "Its just one sir but… it's massive!"

Saul has a confused look on his face certain the republic not having any ships much bigger than theirs but before he could ponder any further a massive ship exits lightspeed 2.5 kilometers in length and 800 meters in width. Everyone on the Leviathan was quiet even Darth Malak at the entrance of the ship. It wasn't because of the size of the ship easily 4 times bigger than their own but at the mere recognition of the ship. A ship that appeared halfway through the Mandalorian war that became a symbol of hope for the republic; on the side of the Ship in a big bold letter read the Spirit of Fire the flagship to the Lion King herself.

Malak was the first to snap out of it as his danger senses blare in his head practically screaming death as he stares back at the Spirit of Fire mainly at the front of the ship seeing a bright red glow emitting from the ship's main gun. "Admiral! Activate the Hyperdrive immediately. Get us out of here before they fire!"

Saul snaps out of it at Malak's voice noting the red light emitting from the Spirit of Fire knowing full well it's priming the proton beam cannon; powerful enough to glass the surface of a planet and more than powerful enough to destroy their ship in a single shot. "All hands prepare for emergency hyperspace jump! Hurry before they fire their main gun!"

The rest of the bridge crew furiously get to work rushing to get the ship to jump out of there while the seconds count down as the Spirit of Fire draws closer as the main guns glowing light reaches its zenith. Not a second longer the Spirit of Fire fires it's Proton Beam Cannon. Everyone on the Leviathan watch in horror as a red beam of light draws closer before one of the technicians yells that the Hyperdrive is ready.

"Lightspeed now!" hastily ordered Saul as the Leviathan enters into lightspeed barely seconds before the blast blows past where they were seconds ago hitting another indicator ship. Unfortunately for the rest of the fleet that was left behind the Spirit of Fire shifts their ship clockwise sustain their Beam cannon as the red beam of light engulfs half of the sith fleet before the rest lightspeed to safety.

Back with the Ebon Hawk who were now free of the tractor beam everyone was staring out the viewing port watching everything that unfolded completely flabbergasted as the Spirit of Fire warped in and wiped out half of the Sith fleet while the rest retreated. "Whoa, the whole Sith fleet are gone in a mere minute after that massive ship arrived." Quietly said Xion.

"That's a massive Ship! Never seen anything like it," said Shay with awe in his voice.

"You really never seen it before Shay? It's been all over the Halonet ever since the war. It's the one thing everyone keeps talking about. That is the Spirit of Fire, the flagship of the Lion King. During the final year of the war, it even became the flagship of the republic." Said Carth with a hint of pride in his voice.

Canderous merely smirks. "To think I see the day I see my life is saved by the very Ship that symbolizes the personification of death to many Mandalorians that crossed its path must be some kind of messed up sense of irony."

"Though I do find it strange the ship can now sustain the Proton Beam cannon that long. I recall it could only fire once with a five-minute wait time." Pondered Carth.

"Yeah, we've been upgrading these past few years. So it can fire consecutively for a short time before recharging. Of course, long sustaining beam rate tends to

Trowa on the other hand recognized the ship as one of the games he played called Halo back on Moon cell. Before he could ask his sister about it a giant mech 8 meters in height appears in front of their ship. The mech which Trowa recognizes as a Formula Zero from Xenoblade X stares at the ship for a moment before flying away followed by several other Skells heading to the ruined planet.

The intercom then blares as another voice is heard. "Ikiryo sempai! I'm glad we arrived just in time to help you."

Ikiryo smiles. "Thanks for the assist, Mash. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it Sempai. Oh, and Master said you guys should hurry and get going. We'll handle searching for any survivors. Hopefully, before any Rakghouls get them." Said Mash Kyrielight.

"Of course. Say thanks to my sister for me! Carth time for us to get out there. I already set the coordinates for Dantooine. I better check-up on Judson to make sure he is all right." Said Ikiryo as she makes her way to the medical bay.

Carth nods. "All right guys preparing for lightspeed in 3…2…1." The Ebon Hawk then enters a tunnel of light as it makes its way to Dantooine the start of their journey.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Took me longer than expected due to how little time I had during the week. I plan on doing another chapter for this story before I go back to my main story again.

Concerning the addition of Halo Wars Spirit of Fire yes I added in just like I added Xenoblade's Wrothian and the Skells. Wanted my side to have some neat toys of their own when they make it to the main Star Wars timeline. As for the ship itself yes it's been upgraded with Star Wars technology courtesy from the StarForge. The Mac Guns have been replaced with a Proton Beam cannon, and its turrets replaced with turbo lasers batteries and ion cannons. It also has Deflector Shields Like any Star Destroyer.

Well, that's it please fav and review see you next time.


End file.
